


[授翻]The First Book of Urizen

by Flash2017



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Spoilers, V Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 106,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: 一名自称V的神秘人出现，带着Vergil即将归来的消息，找到了Dante，想要一起阻止灾难降临。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V(Devil May Cry)/Nero, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Past Dante/Vergil, Urizen & V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Book of Urizen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085748) by [abele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abele/pseuds/abele). 



> 原作者abele的话：  
> 我能告诉你们V是我特别喜欢的角色吗？即便是‘Urizen’的名字，都是他从Blake的诗集中取的。说实话，这个预言了灾难的男孩是我现在的最爱。和原作里一样，他暗藏了一些事情，咱们可以好好玩转一下。：-）希望你喜欢！  
> 这篇的时间线里，当V出现在Dante和Nero面前时，他们已经在解决一些事情了。（很明显吧）

恶魔游荡在居住区的情况可是很罕见。老天，甚至他的披萨钱不用付了，或是Trisha和Lady偶尔过来踢他屁股的概率都比这高。

对那帮愚蠢到不会畏惧黑暗的人来说，这可不太妙。谁知道在哪个阴暗的角落，人类就会变成恶魔的一顿饱餐。今晚的情况不一样，Dante感觉出紧张的气氛。大恶魔的出现让魔界的生物们怒火攀升。几小时前，一股巨大的恶魔能量在城市里爆发，毫无疑问跟失踪的阎魔刀有关。Dante已经蠢蠢欲动，恨不得用子弹杀几只恶魔。

Kyrie和一个叫Nico的女人慌慌张张的打来电话，Nero住院了，今天早些时候，右臂被什么东西 _扯了_ _下来_ 。Kyrie说一切都发生的很快，Nico刚离开车库2分钟，Nero就叫Kyrie别出来，然后她们听到了响声和Nero痛苦的惨叫。她们感觉到安全以后才进入车库，他已经倒在了血泊中。

“ _你把现场烧了，对吧_ ？”Dante问打电话来的女孩。

“ _照你说的_ ，”Kyrie回答。“ _一切都销毁了_ 。”

即便Nero只有1/4的斯巴达血统，他那象征着危险和能量的血也足以引来潜伏在暗处的恶魔。如果说人类的血能引出它们的魔性，斯巴达血脉的只会 _影响更甚_ 。难道Fortuna那个所谓‘救世主’的产物没有证明这一点吗？

“ _随时联系我_ 。”Dante嘱咐。

“ _你不过来看看他吗_ ？”

“ _找到夺走他手臂的人就去_ 。”

他正自讨苦吃地寻遍每一个角落。阎魔刀的气息到处都是，所以Dante找不到它和它的使用者。他们肯定还在没离开这座城市，但那次能量爆发之后也没有用过它。

“ _来，斯巴达之子_ 。”有些比低等恶魔聪明些的家伙在对他低语，“ _咱们可以分享。你闻到了吗？多么甜美…已经熟透了…我们不贪多…我们会和你分享_ 。”

“对不起，我喜欢吃独食。尤其不会跟你这种家伙分享。”Dante消灭了它们，但是被勾起了好奇心。Trish…也许会知道点什么。她已经有一阵没回魔界了，那些‘联络者’也沉默了许多。

几小时后，他被一堆没被注意到的恶魔灰烬绊倒了。于是他发短信问Lady和Trish在不在，得到了否定的回复。

所以不是她们，更不会是Nero。那会是谁？Dante不知道的还有其他恶魔猎人——当然是成功的那些，毕竟这不是谁都能做到的。

他发现了更多细节，奇怪的恶魔被未知的入侵者杀死。后来他推翻了自己的假设，走过这里的人不是入侵者。那些恶魔是在 _狩猎_ ，追逐着猎物而来，然后得到了它们应得的结局。

‘ _你闻到了吗？多么甜美…已经熟透了_ _。_ ’想起恶魔的低语，Dante有些同情那个被恶魔盯上的可怜人。此刻他希望能像一个经验丰富的恶魔一样感知周围环境，然后他就能找到那个恶魔猎人，然后给他一份工作。Morrison也一直想把Devil May Cry变成合法的事务所。现在Nero正躺在床上，还有一只恶魔带着阎魔刀到处跑……Dante需要别人帮忙。

第二天，Morrison来了，虽然现在实在不是接受客户任务的时候，Dante还是被提前支付的佣金提起了兴致，毕竟它不是个陷阱，就是客户很着急。陌生人走进来关上门的时候，Dante就感觉到了 _不对_ _。_ 眼睛没有从手中的书上离开，黑色的头发遮住了他的脸。Morrison正在不停地说着什么。

这个奇怪的陌生人身上有两股力量，羸弱的人类躯体包裹在束腹和皮革中，充满恶魔能量的纹身布满了上身，甚至延伸到了每一根修长的手指。

Dante能肯定他不是恶魔——但也不是完全的 _人类_ 。

一股平和的力量让Dante情绪不稳。恶魔之力往往喜欢彰显存在感，但 _这股_ 不是，站在面前的男人似乎在努力隐藏它，免于被认出来。Dante从未有这种经历，也从来不知道力量能够被隐藏。

自从找到Nero以后，Dante已经很久没有渴望这种情绪了。除此之外，再没有另一个恶魔血脉能让Dante想释放自己的魔力来彰显优势，或是秀秀存在感。

好吧……Nero能让Dante魔力澎湃并不奇怪，毕竟他的父亲绝对做得到。

现在涌起的魔力不是为了战斗。

‘ _来，斯巴达之子_ _…_ _你闻到了吗？多么甜美…已经熟透了_ _。_ ’Dante终于明白了恶魔的低语。

 _我猜你自己来了，不需要我去寻找_ 。

“我知道这不是你喜欢的工作类型，但别挑肥拣瘦。”Morrison终于让Dante的注意力回到自己身上，毕竟后者根本全程无视了他的话。中间人一定是从Dante脸上看出了什么，抬起头向他从未信奉过的神祈祷了一句，然后怒视Dante。“别让他缺胳膊断腿，行吗？”保镖？可以理解。Dante知道这个家伙在一堆恶魔（或者其他乱七八糟的玩意）跃跃欲试地要把爪子插进去的情况下，走出去两条街都费劲。“我会通知Trish和Lady你不在家。”没理会Dante发出的反感声，Morrison离开，只留下了两个男人。

“那，你叫什么名字？”听到Dante的声音，对方向前走了几步。Dante看到了他手里带着奇怪纹路的银杖，显然这个玩意儿不像看上去那么无害。就像危险的捕蝇草等着毫无防备的猎物踏入陷阱。

“‘我没有名字，我才不过两天大’…”他的声音忧郁却好听，带着催眠的力量。有意思…Dante有些不确定该怎么对待他。‘两天大’话音刚落，他就停止了走动，像表演者一样合上了书，“开个玩笑，你可以叫我V。”

“好，‘V’。”Dante拉长了声音。“不如把这项‘工作’的所有内容告诉我？”

“一个强大的恶魔就要复活了，我们需要你的帮助，Dante。”V的语气带了一丝嘲弄，似乎想凭这种语气激起Dante的反应。

奏效了。

“听起来很熟悉。”Dante笑着起身走向沙发。“你知道完全相同的话我听过多少次吗？”

“这次……比较特殊。”V说道。

“特殊？”Dante抬头示意V继续。“好吧，哪里特殊？”

“这个恶魔是你战斗的原因。”这句话让Dante警惕起来，不知道V明不明白自己在说什么。只有一只恶魔能够被称为但丁的‘理由’，而他肯定不在入侵这座城市的那些可悲恶魔里。

“这个恶魔有名字吗？”Dante看着男人张开饱满的嘴唇。

“Vergil。”

————————————

“你相信他吗？”Trish抱臂倚在他的桌子边。“我是说，虽然很少有人知道，但知道斯巴达有两位后裔的家伙能简单推测出来一些结论。”

“有可能，Trish。”Dante用手拢了下头发。“这就是有人要找阎魔刀的原因。Fuck，它怎么可能会让自己被偷走。”

“你觉得是Vergil干的？”Trish挑眉。“有可能，或许Vergil已经回来了，你应该能感应到他。”

“也许不是他本人，而是助手或是帮他的？阎魔刀从来只会回应一个人。如果是Vergil在呼唤它……”

“那‘V’是怎么知道的？”Trish问。“他扮演了什么角色？”

“他想让我出手阻止。”

“那你去吗？”她看看他。“我是说阻止Vergil回来。”

“很久以前Vergil就觉得这个世界容不下我们两个都在这里，我觉得他的想法现在也依然没变。”Dante说道。“而‘V’，我还不知道他想干什么。他不是人类，可我也不想承认自己不知道他是 _什么_ 。”

“什么意思？”

“我……看不懂他。”Dante缓了缓。“但他想让我保护着，去关于‘复活’的五个地点，阻止它统治整个世界。”

“为什么不直接去打败那个恶魔？如果是Vergil，光破坏几个城市里的恶魔标记是阻止不了的，如果他带着阎魔刀的话。”

“只是一部分。”Dante接收到Trish困惑的目光。“不知怎么回事，‘V’身上有阎魔刀的碎片。”

“什么？”

“我能感觉到，只是一小块。只要没重新收服，Vergil也使用不了那把剑。”Dante像Trish那样双手抱胸。“无论‘V’是什么身份，他都没有说出一切。我不知道他是想将Vergil带回来，还是临时改变主意要阻止。我也不知道他是不是蠢到留下一块阎魔刀碎片。但我总觉得把我引诱进一个陷阱不是最终目的。” _不过鱼饵选得不错。_ _非常_ _不错_ _。_ “现在他隔绝了碎片的感应。恶魔们感觉不出来自己在追逐什么，而且它被他转换成了自己的恶魔能量。”

“就是陷阱，你也会跳。”

“我知道。”Dante叹了口气。“但是很激动。”他放下手臂走到她身边。“我需要你在这里帮我盯着，看看有什么线索。无论是我们证实了V的话，还是发现他是个叛徒，并把碎片夺回来，我需要知道结果。”

“我会马上出发。”Trish点点头就起身离开了。Dante站了一会儿，看看桌子上前往Fortuna的车票……无论Vergil有没有回来，Dante都会阻止他们。但要先去看看Nero，希望男孩已经醒来，虽然Kyrie一直没来电话证明这只是Dante的幻想。

今晚该做的已经所剩无几。Devil May Cry周围已经有不少恶魔在打转，他们感觉到了V的气息，想闯进来，可更加强大的存在让它们望而却步。至少今晚和明晚它们都不敢闯进来，而明天一早他们就会离开。去检查窗户的时候， _他_ 察觉到了门外的游荡者们追寻的气息。虽然它们才是对恶魔力量更敏感的，但Dante第一次真正 _感觉_ 到了，就在卧室中。Dante作为和善的主人，让V待在了整栋楼唯一能睡觉的一个房间。

V肯定已经睡熟了。

完全无意识的状态下，力量很容易泄露出来，其中之一就是睡着之后。

Dante叹了口气走向卧室。他需要滴更多血在窗台，免得那些东西对黑发人蠢蠢欲动。开门的时候，幸好门的铰链没有发出任何声音，让他能静静走进去。

走向窗户时，他忍不出停下看看床上熟睡的人。

V侧躺着，被子只盖住了下半身，上半身裸露的部分满是奇怪的纹身。几缕黑发落在脸上，胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏。在月光下显得超凡缥缈。黑发的塞壬吸引着Dante不知不觉靠近，直到一股奇异恶魔能量像被召唤一样，显出了魔鸟的形态。在房间的阴影里，秃鹫一样的生物丝毫不想压低声音。

“你以为自己在干嘛，硬汉？”这只鸟突然开口，Dante有点惊讶，这可不是预象中的画面。魔鸟张开翅膀，想要威慑他离开。被吵闹声打断了睡眠，V摆出了战斗的姿势。目光落在Dante身上，V有点反应不过来是该自卫还是无视对方的存在。

“需要我做些什么吗，Dante？”V的手紧紧攥着被子，似乎很想像未经人事的女孩那样盖住自己，尽管他努力假装自己裸露的上半身完全不影响自己和房间里的人说话。

……也许从他见到这个人开始，已经想了太多‘V’开头的词，而且，不 _全是_ 好事。

“只是确认一下没有东西闯进来。”Dante走到窗边，向那双绿眼睛的主人示意，然后咬破手指，在窗台滴了几滴血。那只怪鸟使魔，难道他是巫师？那就说得通了。“这些能让那些想把你当自助餐恶心东西拦住。不客气。”

“对，对。你简直是好人的典范。”魔鸟嘴炮。“你可以走了，这里没事。”它挪了挪，伸出翅膀挡下Dante看向V的目光。

“Griffon，没事。”V终于不再纠结被单的遮掩问题，但这句话让‘Griffon’有点生气。

“真的？大诗人，你不知道自己闻起来有多美味，我不会相信任何靠近你二十步内的蠢蛋。”Griffon再次驱赶Dante，后者举起双手，做了个投降的姿势，走了出去。

“晚安，V。”Dante道别。

“晚安，Dante。”V的声音在Dante关门时传来。

这个任务越来越奇怪，或者说更困难了。虽然不知道后果如何，在调查清楚究竟是谁洒下诱饵之前，Dante还不能被这个漂亮的鱼饵吸引。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的叨叨：
> 
> 第一章上来就是活在台词里的崽日常被迫害（拿手好戏again）2333333
> 
> 《The Book of Urizen》是William Blake的一本书的名字，我实在想不出合适的中文翻译，就先这样吧。作者太太是一位词汇量和阅读量都十分丰富的人，后面的章节里还会穿插Blake的诗（QAQ我都看不懂古英文）。
> 
> 目前这篇还未完结，我也才看了一半，但真的很心水。目前CP是DanteNeroV无差，以后如果明朗了，我会写明的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V和Dante前往第一个目的地，但遇到了阻碍。

旅程即将开始，排队等火车时，无数双眼睛盯着在一群‘中规中矩的市民’中显得突兀的两位。以往，Dante一个人并不那么显眼，箱子里的剑偶尔会引来好奇的目光，但人们只会自动自发离远点，给他留出更多空间。

V才是那个最醒目的。并不只有恶魔们才对他垂涎不已，当然V也不会在意它们。穿着令Trish都赞叹不已的整套黑色带束腰的衣服，V沐浴在路人好奇和欣赏的目光中，但他本人只对手里的书感兴趣。书的封面上印着充满美感的罗马数字，那正是他告诉他们的名字。

一个女人从人群中走出，有些犹疑地慢慢向他们走来，装作不经意地跟排队等车的两人聊天。

“这本书不错吗？”她没得到V的回应。“肯定很好看，你都入迷了。”她还在努力，V只是表示听到了，没有更多反应。尴尬的气氛弥漫了出来，只对她来说——V根本就没在意，Dante只是把这当做娱乐，继续围观。她还在尝试跟V聊天。“五？我不知道这本书。”还是没回应。“那好吧，额，祝您旅途愉快，您的名字是？”V并没有回答她，女人灰溜溜地回到队伍里。Dante好容易忍住笑。

“你的读物肯定没那么有趣。”Dante走过来。“但她问的没错，你在读什么呢？介意跟我分享一下吗?”

“‘现实本来就这样，人生本来就要面对欢乐和悲惨，只要能明了这一点，我们就不会受到伤害。’*William Blake 《天真的预示》”V用优美的语调读出来，翻开下一页。Dante却像遭受了重击一样。

“好吧。”Dante拉长声音，翻了个白眼。“诗人先生。”环顾四周，那些听到黑发男人朗诵的人或好奇或欣喜。“你介意我们到目的地之前先中转一下吗？”

“咱们时间紧迫。”V提醒，Dante耸耸肩。

“好吧，但还有一些转圜余地吧？”

“咱们的旅途刚开始，可没那么多时间可以浪费。”

“我必须去。”Dante的话终于让那双绿色的眼睛从书上挪开了。

“去哪里？为什么？”

“Fortuna。”Dante回答。“我需要去看一个孩子。”

“Nero？”V的话让Dante紧绷起来。

“你对我很了解，这可不像一个才两天大的人，V。”

“我只是尽量去了解。”V勾起唇角。

“为什么找我？”

“为什么不找？”V有些漫不经心，仿佛这个问题是在浪费时间。

“说来听听。”

“这个问题你应该在接下‘委托’之前问。”听到V的话，Dante双臂抱胸。看了后者一眼，V叹了口气，合上手里的书，拄着手杖微微前倾，和Dante四目相对。“必须是你。谁还能阻止他呢？谁在听到消息之后就知道事情的严重性？”

“你是怎么卷进来的？”Dante问道。“因为你似乎很了解我和我的家人。我不知道该怎么想，但你究竟是怎么掺和到这事儿来的？”

“一个不情愿的第三方。”V的语气也带了些嘲讽。“如果我能做主，肯定不会落到这种境地。”

“对抗Vergil？”

“靠你保护。”V甩甩头。“Vergil…必须被阻止。他的计划太荒谬了，只要能阻止一部分，我就不会若无其事地旁观。”更深层的原因V并不会告诉Dante，笑了笑，他转移了话题。“况且，牌已经发到每个玩家手里…咱们得用手里的玩好。”Dante没打算再问，舒展了一下身体，耸耸肩。

“咱们去趟Fortuna。”他说。

“很好，”V答应地痛快。“毕竟这个男孩应该有点用。”

“不行，这是我的委托。你别把Nero卷进来。”

“如果你坚持中途停顿一下，那Vergil将带来的混乱，会让 _每个人_ 没有太多选择。”

“只是一次。”

“目前为止而已。”V又翻开了书，不想再费太多心思。“到了之后，咱们应该问问那个男孩想怎么做。”

“他受伤了。”Dante语气坚定，但愿V能听懂言下之意。即便黑发人是他的客户，Vergil又是即将降临的史诗级的灾难——但Nero是 _家人_ ，Dante会尽全力保护这个孩子。

“他还没恢复？”

“手臂断了可是很严重的伤害。谁知道呢？”

“手臂不是阎魔刀的容器吗？在被他夺走之前，它是完整的。现在它应该能自己长好。”

“但确实没有。”

“嗯…我知道了。也许你是对的，他还没准备好。”V的话让Dante想开口为那个孩子辩解几句，但这次他吞回了自己的嘲讽。毕竟他不希望Nero被卷进任何关于Vergil的事情中…准确的说，Dante不会允许这样的事情发生。

火车终于开门了，乘客们开始一一进入，检票员看到V很吃惊，仔细看了看他的脸和那张头等舱的车票上的普通人照片。过了一会儿，他检查完那张票，努力挤出一个笑容，递了回来。目光再次落在V的身上，检票员笑容僵硬地示意他们进入。“请您享受旅程，您的车厢在进门的左侧。”V点点头，拿起手掌，施施然走了进去。

“真是干劲十足啊。”Dante看看他们的独立包间，V选了一侧坐下。

“不能和其他人一起坐旅客车厢吗？”

“我和普通人相处不来。”V过了一会儿才轻声回答。“我会让他们…坐立不安。”

“我可不觉得你会让他们坐立不安。”Dante笑着走进来，关上了身后的门。这时候一股能量被召唤出来，他毫不惊讶地看到了昨晚那只鸟。它落在了V对面的座位上。

“而且，我觉得一只鸟类会让他们惊讶。”V愉快地笑了。

“没错，估计不少人会被吓到。走开。”Dante挥挥手，那只鸟愤怒地抱怨了一会儿才离开座位，挪到了V旁边。Dante半躺上去，闭眼。“到了Fortuna叫醒我。”

“我会的。”

————————————————————

“ _我对朋友生怨，_

_倾诉之间，怒气消散;_

_我对敌人生怨，_

_闷在胸间，任其蔓延。_

_惶恐之中将其浇灌，_

_从早到晚，用我的泪眼，_

_用我的笑脸，_

_温柔欺骗使其灿烂。_

_它日夜攀援，_

_直至结出鲜果闪闪;_

_敌人开始对其垂涎，_

_其主是谁胸中了然。_

_夜色遮掩，_

_溜入我园。_

_清晨见状开颜:_

_敌人树下四脚朝天_ 。”* William Blake《一棵毒树》

半梦半醒之间，V的声音朦胧传来。Dante懒洋洋地睁开眼睛看了过去，黑发男人正放松地躺在对面，修长的手指爱抚着膝上大猫的头。

 _你究竟是什么？究竟是谁_ ？念诗的声音让Dante一边思考一边重新进入梦乡。

————————————————————

“V，你到底在干嘛？”那只鸟的声音是Dante听到的第一个声音。“你想挑战它？要是用不着，你干嘛把那个大块头笨蛋带上？”

“Dante可以对付更加… _有挑战性_ 的对手。”V的声音很轻。“我能自己解决这只恶魔。”咕噜咕噜的抱怨声传来。

“你知道吗，我同意毛球的话。别管了V，我们都不了解它。除非是来跟踪我们的，不然没必要以卵击石。你现在的状况也不允许，尽量节省你的能量。”

“不管的话，它也会慢慢杀死旅客，直到找到我们。”V说道。“不幸的是，我无法置之不理。”

“呃，人性真讨厌。”Griffon不开心地挥挥翅膀。“行吧，那就快点解决，我会护着你的，V。”一声不开心的低吼响起。“呃行吧，不管怎么样， _我们_ 都会保护你的。开心了吧？”又是一声低吼，那两只奇怪的使魔重新回到V的身体。

“需要帮忙吗？”Dante眼睛都没睁。

“这次不用，”V顿了顿才回答。“睡吧Dante，还有段时间才到Fortuna。”

“那只火鸡说的对，”Dante睁开一只眼看站在门口的男人。“这个杂碎在我的服务范围内。”

“我付钱是为了确保破坏魔符的破坏顺利进行，和阻止咒语成功的。”V微抬下巴。“处理那只低等货…似乎是我的工作。”

“你确定能行？”

“如果没成功我会通知你。”V慢慢关上门。“睡吧Dante，解决完我就回来。”

————————————————

“这个计划可不太聪明啊V，”Griffon出现后就出现在召唤者的肩膀上，他们在走廊前进。“谁知道那些车厢里会有什么恶魔？”

“所以咱们得寻找。”V回答说。

“回去吧，让Dante处理。除了这个他还有什么长处？”Griffon摇摇身体，羽毛抖动了一下。“额，除了在你睡觉时深情注视你。”

“如果让Dante来，咱们就不能准时到目的地了。”V继续说。“他可不擅长细致活儿。”V打开门进入下一个车厢时Griffon怒气冲冲地变回纹身。

从其他旅人身边走过，V有点可怜他们。

这些人完全不知道列车后面有危险正在逼近。他们盲目地生活在舒适的环境里，就像羔羊一样等着狼群和牧羊人，不过谁知道哪个会先降临。

V曾经完全不会关心这些，从来不会。可现在？人性重新流淌在他的血液中，这是母亲的的馈赠——现在的他虽然不是牧羊人，至少不会与狼为伍。

没多久他就走到了行李车厢，打开最后一道门，魔界的恶臭气息传来。V小心翼翼地走进去，无论这里的家伙是谁，恶魔之力还没完全显现。很好，V还有胜利的希望。

“哦，这可有点糟。”Griffon现身，待在他的肩膀上看着闪闪烁烁的灯光照射的地方。有一个家伙躲在一位列车员工身体里，用血在自己身体和周围的墙上画着魔符。

“你能感觉到它的身份吗？”听到V的提问，Griffon轻轻抖下羽毛，它已经没那么兴奋了，甚至有些不舒服。V不知道它看到或是感觉到了什么。

“Moloch.”Griffon开口了。“我没想到他会为 _他_ 做事。”（*古代迦南人祭拜的摩洛神）

“Moloch，恐怖之王，以人类的鲜血和双亲的眼泪为祭祀；然后，通过鼓声和铃铛声掩盖孩子们的哭声，将他们火祭。”V轻轻地描述，Griffon点点头。

“真糟糕，为什么Moloch这样的恶魔会在这里？”

“我也不知道，为什么不问问他？”V走了进去，手杖敲了下地面，金属的声音吸引了那个恶魔的躯壳，他的头完全扭了过来，几乎和身体完全脱离。这画面让人相当不舒服，受害者的双眼已经被切开，鲜血滴落，死亡时的恐怖经历让恐惧凝固在那张脸上。

“ ** _ **是你**_** 。”恶魔即便没了声带还能说话，V轻蔑地点头。“ ** _ **找到你了**_** 。”那张死人脸想要微笑，但显然做不到。

“没错蠢货，看看他，居然能有脑子用来思考。哦，至少有一部分，似乎还在被消化。”Griffon开口嘲讽，那具躯壳转过来对着V，将手里还在啪啦作响的东西扔到一边。

“ ** _ **…V…**_** ”恶魔重复着他的名字。“ ** _ **…那个残破的孩子…注定会破碎，只留灰烬…**_** ”

“Moloch。”V打断了他。“在撕碎对方躯壳之前，咱们还是用文明人的方式称呼彼此吧。”将重量转移到手杖上。“我得说，你对 _他_ 来说真是个奇怪的盟友。”

“ ** _ **你带着某些东西…他想要回来…**_** ”

“他别想。”V回答。“我本来想让你帮我带个口信，但你不能活着离开这列火车。”

“ ** _ **…小羔羊…**_** ”Moloch逗弄的语气让V握紧了手杖。“ ** _ **…他的小羔羊…**_** ”

V伸出手杖召唤了第二只使魔，暗影出现了，轻轻发出警告的吼声。“快点安静的结束，是吧？”

“ ** _ **…你…在意？…**_** ”Moloch的笑声有些刺耳，仿佛看见一个老顽固学会了新花招。“ ** _ **…真可爱…也许你觉得自己也是他们的一员，小羔羊，但你不是…**_** ”

“暗影。”V命令使魔冲向那具躯壳，他不能给Moloch多余的时间。恶魔之力没有完全恢复，V的中途打扰让这只恶魔没收集到足够的人血，这只古老的恶魔现在还比较无力。在没有准备好之前，V不能冒险让它给Vergil分出来的那只恶魔Urizen报信。

如果Dante发现了真相，就会对付自己，V不能就这样失败。

Vergil也许能和Dante实力相当，但V的躯体可能都伤不到Dante。恶魔猎人在过去和Vergil的冲突中赢了不少次。Vergil愚蠢的自傲和追逐力量，将自己变得不善思考也不可饶恕，所以现在V出现了。

他现在站在了曾经Vergil的对立面。

命运应该正在不知名的角落里在嘲笑他。

V平静地走向Moloch残破的躯体。这次的失败，会让其他恶魔很长时间不会再找机会来到人类世界。濒死的躯壳无力地向正走过来的男子发出吼声。“群星投下了他们的投枪。用它们的眼泪润湿了穹苍，他是否微笑着欣赏他的作品？是否他创造了你，也创造了羔羊？*（William Blake 《老虎》）”V嘲讽着恶魔，将手杖刺入，那东西消失了。

“有点糟糕啊，V。”Griffon回到他的肩膀。“Urizen这么早就开始寻找你了。”

“这就是…”V轻轻倚手杖，使用恶魔的力量让他有些气息不稳。“Dante在这里的原因。”他直起身，看向那具枉死的尸体，然后就转身开门走了回去。Dante的姿势和他离开时一样。V坐了下来。

“一切顺利吗？”Dante没睁眼看他。

“解决了。”V看向窗外。

“很好。”Dante话音落下，车厢里寂静了片刻。V拿出书随便翻了一页，引入眼帘的诗让他心中不悦。

“写的什么，V？”Griffon看过来。

“‘小羔羊谁创造了你，你可知谁创造了你？’”V轻轻念着眼前的诗。这肯定是Vergil和Urizen的嘲讽。“确实是小羔羊。”V叹着气用力合上书，专注地欣赏外面的风景。

马上就要到Fortuna了。


	3. Chapter 3

如果跟别人说，跟踪V离开车厢是为了因为Dante受雇要去保护这个神秘的家伙，而且他从来不会将任务半途而废，或是让雇主遇到危险。

估计Trish和Lady都会激动得笑掉头，而Morrison会熟练地给一个‘你蒙谁呢’的眼神。Dante得面对现实，没人相信他会改变行事风格。

说到底，Dante起身跟上黑发召唤师的原因是好奇。

V的突然出现让人疑惑，除了带来Vergil即将毁灭世界的消息，他仿佛与整个世界毫无牵扯。Dante不知道V是舞台上的魔术师，还是负责吸引和分散注意力的魔术助手。V既不属于人类世界，也不属于魔界。他更像一个矛盾结合体，一个被魔力污染了的人类，能够召唤未知种类使魔的强大召唤师。

Dante，Vergil和Nero的力量传承自斯巴达的恶魔之血。V不一样，但在追求更多的力量。未来的某一天，召唤师会因为这个邪恶的目标，迎来悲惨的命运。Dante十分确定V使用的力量和能驱使恶魔的能力不该存在于人类的躯体，但现实颠覆了他的认知。那个穿着有些暴露的人确实存在，捧着诗集，还带着使魔。

阎魔刀的碎片也让Dante疑惑。V是怎么得到它的？是不是有一个盟友？什么时候碰到那个将阎魔刀从Nero手中夺走的人？不，应该不只是碰到，他能带着它的碎片逃走，甚至过来告诉Dante一切。更正一下，没有全盘托出，但信息量足够大。V又是从哪里知道Vergil要复活的计划？而且得到消息之后为什么没有丧命？

何况，V为什么会在意这些？为什么要阻止斯巴达的头生子这个疯狂的计划？按Dante对V的了解，他应该非常小心，还擅长操纵别人，但绝不会蠢到无可救药。事实和理论相悖，至少从Dante目前得到的消息里，确实如此。

“ _除非是来跟踪我们的，不然没必要以卵击石。你现在的状况也不允许，尽量_ _节省_ _你的能量_ 。”Dante想起那只小魔鸟的话。V是脆弱的，人类的躯体不足以支撑魔力的腐蚀、契约的订立和屏蔽阎魔刀的呼唤，无论和声细语的诗人意志如何坚强，身躯也只是普通人类。恶魔之力会让他逐步走向毁灭。而他自己也一直都记得，并且每时每刻都在节约魔力的使用。即便如此，他还是在火车上直面了一只险些将众多人类当成自助餐的恶魔。

诚然现在已经很少有恶魔吃人了，至少人类世界没有。如果V没出手，Dante也会去灭了它。它将他叫醒就该付出代价，这是他的地盘，不属于那帮扭曲的混蛋或者不知所谓的东西。那时V拼着随时会出问题的身体，也要解决威胁人类的东西。这样的行为让Dante觉得‘他或许没全盘托出，但不是个坏人’。当然信任还是不可能的，毕竟Dante也不知道这是不是为了获得帮助而进行的表演。

没准V知道他醒了，没准是指望他帮忙，也没准是个小伎俩。

Dante已经很久没有收敛自己的恶魔气息来跟踪人了，上次还是小时候，对这些事情感觉很新鲜，毕竟这就像骑车一样。谁知道呢？

“ ** _ **…V…那个残破的孩子…注定会破碎，只留灰烬…**_** ”那只恶魔一边踏入人类领域一边调笑V的样子，勾起了Dante的好奇心。Vergil的跟班知道V的名字和身份？‘残破的男孩’是什么意思？“ ** _ **你带着某些东西…他想要回来…**_** ”阎魔刀的碎片？还是其他东西？无法得知的答案让Dante有些愤怒。

“他别想。”V呛回去的声音比平时强硬不少，Dante有些不习惯。显然他和那只恶魔并不是盟友，这解决了Dante的一部分疑惑。

“ ** _ **…小羔羊…他的小羔羊”**_** 恶魔在调笑。“ ** _ **…真可爱…也许你觉得自己也是他们的一员，小羔羊，但你不是…**_** ”V显然被挑动了情绪，召唤出了使魔进行攻击。

“有点糟糕啊，V。”那只鸟看着V关闭前往人类世界的通道。“Urizen这么早就开始寻找你了。真糟糕，太早了。”Urizen？谁是Urizen？Vergil的帮手？另一只恶魔？

“这就是…Dante在这里的原因。”V有点疲惫，呼吸不稳，似乎有点透支了。Dante能感觉到V身上流失的恶魔之力就像海绵里的水。

Dante快速回到他们的车厢，摆出V离开时的那个姿势。其实他不用这么着急，V过了一会儿才回来，靠手杖撑着自己，为了努力掩饰双腿的颤抖，坐了下来。

“一切顺利吗？”Dante假装自己没去跟踪。

“解决了。”听到V的回答，Dante应了一声之后，车厢里寂静下来。过了一会儿Dante听到对面的人拿出书，轻轻翻了起来。

“写的什么，V？”那只鸟问道。

“‘小羔羊谁创造了你，你可知谁创造了你？’”V的声音带着不悦。“确实是小羔羊。”Dante听到他合上了书。

小羔羊，那只恶魔这么叫过。谁的‘小羔羊’？Vergil？还是那个Urizen？他们是怎么知道书里的内容，难道他们也读过？他们到底有多了解V，居然能用黑发人最喜欢的那本书里的诗句来调侃？

_V，你到底是谁？_

_谁创造了你？这是什么意思？事实还是象征？‘残破的孩子’和‘小羔羊’这两个称号是什么意思？为什么Vergil会这么称呼你？_

_你到底隐瞒了什么？又扮演了什么角色？_

剩下的旅程，Dante一直在思考。

——————————————————————————————————

再次来到Fortuna的医院，忽略那些残破的墙皮和地基的话，这里环境变好点了。医生护士们和拜访者熙熙攘攘地上上下下，仿佛迷宫中的蚂蚁。

Dante似乎知道该怎么走，V一直跟着他，然后他们见到了一位拿着塑料杯坐在等候区的年轻女人。看到Dante走进，她笑着放下杯子，起身抱了抱走近的Dante。恶魔猎人轻易地接受了这个拥抱，甚至回抱了一下，这让V有点惊讶。

“嗨，Kyrie。”Dante轻声打招呼。“抱歉，拖了这么久。”

“没事，”她后退一步。“你找到他们了吗？”Dante摇摇头。

“还没有，但我还在调查，”他注意到她的眼睛转向了倚在墙边等着的V，耸耸肩。“那是V，他也在帮忙。”

“你好，V。”Kyrie过来打招呼，伸出一只手。“我是Kyrie。”V愣了一下，还没思考完，便已经伸出手握了一下。

“你好。”他赶快松了手，她笑了笑，继续和Dante说话。

“还是没醒过来。”她既担心又害怕。“医生也不知道怎么回事。他们认为是身心受创，但检查结果是他可以醒来，可…他没有。”

“嘿，别哭啦。”Dante语气温和。“我们在这儿呢，一会儿去看看，争取让他站起来。”她点点头，抹去了眼泪。他问道“他在哪儿？”

“这边。”Kyrie为他们带路。“非常感谢你，”她说。“帮助了我们。如果没有你，他都没法继续呆在这儿…”

“别太在意。”Dante打断了她。“你们是我的家人，我不会放弃的。” _也许你应该_ _这么做_ 。跟在后面的V静静想着。这样对其他人都好。 _如果你放下，这些事情都不会发生_ 。

V刚知道Nero存在的时候就有些好奇。他听说过这个孩子，Sparda血脉的下一代。他知道几年前这个孩子协助Dante阻止了一些邪教徒，之后恶魔猎人就将这个孩子收在自己的羽翼下，还给了他宝贝的‘Devil May Cry’名号。V不知道男孩的母亲是谁，会是Dante和那个女恶魔Trisha的孩子？还是其他不知名的女人？

像现在这样跟外甥见面有些别扭，甚至有点让V无法接受。

“你为他支付了医疗费用？”去病房的路上V问Dante，得到了肯定的回答。“奇怪。”

“有什么奇怪的？”Dante小声问，似乎有点被冒犯了。

“我一直以为你手头…有点紧。”听到V的话，Dante挥挥手。

“并不是，”他笑了。“只是总忘了及时交费，而且我无意纠正任何觉得我穷的人。走在路上也省得被要求施舍。”耸耸肩。“况且，我很容易满足，也不需要很多钱。只要有披萨吃，脑袋上有屋顶就行了。”

“我觉得自己可能给太多了。”V嘟哝了一句，Dante笑了。“我很惊讶，那个男孩居然没有觉醒，”V问道，“你确定他还活着？”Dante咬了咬牙。

“Nero很坚强，就算被一只不知姓名的恶魔抢走了不属于它的东西，也不会因此丧命。” _它也不属于你，Dante_ _。_ V默默地想。走进年轻混血恶魔的病房，V退后一点，Dante走向床边。“嘿，kid，该醒醒了。咱们还有些倒霉案子要处理。”他伸手晃晃年轻人的肩膀。看着他们相似的白发，V毫不怀疑他们的血缘关系。身边传来轻轻的啜泣，他抬起头就看到了站在门边的女人。

站在V的身旁，她湿润的眼睛一直盯着病床上的男孩，痛苦的表情让V有些难受。

“他还没有死，”她看过来，V继续说道。“失去阎魔刀的时候他一定也失去了很多能量，现在还很虚弱，需要靠休眠来恢复。”

“他没有康复。”Kyrie示意Nero断了的手臂。这个部位本该完成自我修复。

“不只是身体的恢复，”V斟酌着措辞。“如果外力粗暴介入，他应该可以储存和重铸能量。”Kyrie似乎燃起了希望，V说的话她都愿意相信，只要Nero能康复，从床上坐起来冲进她的怀抱。

Kyrie让V痛苦地想起了Eva。这位人类女人不顾世俗地爱上了一个恶魔，然后因为这份爱意而被杀死在自己家，她的两个孩子也被迫分离。V不知道该如何消解这深入骨髓的痛楚。“也许我能帮助他快点恢复。”不由自主地说完，看着她充满希冀的眼神，V不禁咒骂自己。

“你可以做到？”她很欣喜，他点点头。

“我应该有办法帮他一把。”V没有做出太多保证，她的手放上他的手臂。

“求你。”她只说了这一句话，就击碎了他所有后退的可能。他轻轻点头。

“在我尝试的时候，你不应该呆在这儿。”他这么说道。“也许…会让你有些不适。”Kyrie看看他又看看Dante，恶魔猎人盯了V一会儿才点头。

“去吧Kyrie，我会在这里看着。”听完Dante的话，她点点头走了出去，关上身后的门。

“别呀，想都别想，V。”Griffon出现在肩膀上，想阻止他往前走。“你没有多余的力量能分出去。”

“咱们多一个助力，也值得了。”虽然V这么说，但魔鸟知道所谓Nero的用处只是借口，真正让他做出愚蠢决定的是那个人类女人的痛苦。

“你在想什么？”Dante不解。“你有办法？”V一言不发地走到了病床的另一边，一只手放上年轻人的胸口，闭上眼用魔力仔细检查。

结果不算好，但也不糟糕。Nero现在确实只是需要时间。V的想法是对的，男孩自己的恶魔之力和阎魔刀紧密纠缠在一起，所以失去的时候影响了自己恶魔的一面。“他会没事的，”V告诉Dante，“只是需要能量。”叹了口气，从后腰的口袋里拿出一把折叠刀。“咱们没有富裕的时间让他自己完成修复。”

“你以为自己在干嘛？”听到Dante问题的V有些烦躁。

“这种时候我不会做什么手脚，”V将刀伸开。

“我同意火鸡的想法。”Dante皱眉，伸手按住了那只手。“你的身体情况不适合再去喂其他人。”

“还有什么更合适的方法？我洗耳恭听。”V平静的把手从Dante那儿撤出来。“实际上，只有我能，除非你能在几分钟内找到另一个合适的人类？”

“你的恶魔之力不该这么用，”Dante依然不妥协。“咱们可以用我的。”

“通常，我会同意你的想法。”V继续说。“但这个男孩的恶魔一面会将你的能量视作威胁，然后躲藏得更深。”和Dante四目相对。“咱们不能这么冒险，而且他醒来后可能会继续渴求我的力量。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为所有恶魔都这样。”V的态度很诚恳。“我的力量不会被你们视作威胁，所以咱们这次可以成功。”

“V…你再考虑一下，咱们不需要那个孩子。”Griffon劝道。“他会杀死你的。”

“只要Dante能阻止，”V冲魔鸟摇摇头，然后看向Dante。“他醒来以后，我需要你拖住他，直到他完全恢复理智。”

“Shit，”Dante嘟哝着捂住脸。“就这一次，老实跟我说，”他继续，“你到底会受到多大影响？”

“我也不知道。”V缓缓地说。

“我能猜出来，”Griffon开始嘟哝。“肯定糟糕啊V，你没有…”V抬手阻止，魔鸟不悦地沉默下来，气哄哄地变回纹身，帮V转换能量。

“只要你能阻止他，我会搞定剩下的。”过了会儿，他点点头。“应该。”

“你为什么要这么做？”Dante不解。“为了他让自己陷入危险？”这个问题太深入，V不想回答。

“我需要你的帮助，如果能唤醒这个男孩，他就能成为对抗Vergil的强大同盟。”

“我不想让Nero靠近Vergil。”Dante脱口而出。 _哦，那可太晚了，Dante_ 。V想。“咱们真的要对付Vergil吗？还是你想要骗我入伙？”

“你想什么…”

“V，谁是Urizen？”Dante的话让V觉得肺里的空气都被抽空了。

“你从哪儿听来那个名字？”V仔细思索着自己疏忽的地方。迄今为止，只有Griffon和他谈过纯恶魔那一半，并称他为Urizen。

“他是谁？”Dante又问了一遍，V还在思考怎么回答。

“Urizen是魔王。”V终于想好了。“至少我得到的信息是这样。”

“是谁？”

“我相信他 _就是_ Vergil，只是换了个名字和身体。这不是第一次了。”

“你为什么这么想？”

“阎魔刀认可了他。”V回答。“就是他从这个男孩那偷走了它。”

“你不觉得这样重要的信息需要跟我说吗？”

“我雇你是为了阻止Vergil的计划，这点是真的。”V知道Dante已经起疑。“而无论Urizen是什么身份，都和Vergil与Vergil的回归有关。也许就是他自己，也许是强大的马前卒。”

“你是怎么掺和进来的？”

“我已经告诉你了。”V说，“一个不情愿的第三方。”

“你究竟是谁？”Dante看着他，V摇摇头，现在他不会说出答案，也许以后也不会。

“我只是一个要不计代价阻止Vergil的人。”V说，“除此之外，只有时间能证明一切。”Dante看了他一会儿，没有从V脸上看出撒谎的痕迹，才将目光落在Nero身上。

“那么…咱们该怎么办？”

“以前遇上过这样的情况，”V将弹簧刀抵上手臂内侧。“你知道人类的血是恶魔力量的来源。我的有点…更刺激，里面蕴含的能量足以唤醒他。”

“你以前这么做过？”

“你觉得呢？”V挑了挑眉，Dante皱眉。

“你知道你的血…更刺激。”

“有人这么告诉我，”V说。“咱们快没时间了，快下定决心吧。”

“Shit，”Dante的嘟哝一点帮助都没有。

“放血的时候我不用担心你，对吧？”

“我对无偿的没兴趣，”Dante很坚定。“不用担心我。天呐，我觉得咱们可以等你弄完再讨价还价。”

“讨价还价？”

“你把血给了他，而我的会给你。”

“不要。”V态度坚决。“你不能…”

“我的血，我做主。”Dante打断了他。“如果将Nero唤醒会让你濒临死亡，那我会负责把你拽回来。”双眼盯着V。“再说，你能用得上。”

“我不需要你同情。”

“我也不想让你死。”Dante呛回去。“如果你死了，我就无法阻止Vergil的计划。所以无论你喜不喜欢——咱们唤醒他，你就该吸收一些我的血。”

“你为什么认为我可以这样吸收恶魔之力？”V有些挑衅地问，Dante回以‘难道我蠢吗？’的眼神。

“如果不从被你杀死的恶魔身上获得点东西，以你的本事怎么可能召唤使魔？”Dante的话让V皱了皱眉。他没说错，但V不喜欢被恶魔猎人揭穿老底。“所以还有问题吗，V？你帮他，我帮你。简单的交换。”V还想争辩，但已经没有胜算了，毕竟就如自己的警告，他们已经没有时间可以浪费在争吵上。

叹了口气，V冲Dante点点头，然后用弹簧刀划破皮肤。纹身扭动着，恶魔的本能想将伤口闭合，被V阻止了。

“‘莱茵河已被鲜血染红…’”V轻声念出涌上心头的这句诗。

_是否你对家人的爱，和残酷的家长式傲慢，独自将家族撑起，摧毁了整个世界？_

_一个人最糟糕的敌人，就是自己的家族和亲人。_

默念着这些诗句，他将手臂放在毫无意识的男孩嘴边。心跳不断加速，他在等待即将到来的后果。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们知道翻到Foolishness和power时我有多想玩梗吗23333  
> 喂血这点就是我翻这篇文的初衷啊，在外人看来太暧昧了有木有~~~  
> 顺便提一句，过去式的CP是Vergil/Dante

紧张的几分钟过去，什么都没发生。

一片寂静中，只有心率检测器平稳的声音伴着两个人的呼吸声。Nero依然没有醒，Dante有些焦急，V的身体也一直紧绷着。毕竟他们之前的动作不啻于玩火。

这么说都有些不准确。 _V_ 简直就是在往火里扔汽油弹，只要整个行动有一点偏差，就只能靠Dante来保护他，不然就会被爆炸烧成灰。恶魔猎人只要出一点错——V就会付出沉重代价。

现在，Nero因为袭击而被迫休眠的恶魔一面随时会醒来，并渴求更多鲜血，他可能会直接从V身上强行获取。Dante估计自己只要出手晚那么一点，那两只使魔可能都保护不了V。

理论上，Dante确实比Nero强大。但现在他们要对付的可是一个比平时更加愤怒和渴望力量的野蛮恶魔，这种情况下，Nero肯定更比平时难应付，就像第一次变成魔人并修复阎魔刀那样。那时候Dante 还能游刃有余地帮他冷静下来，现在他只希望能快速制服那孩子。

黑发诗人同意帮忙的时候，Dante还有些惊讶。如果不是稍微有些了解V操纵别人的本事，他就真以为V帮助Nero的唯一原因就是利用。

但V居然因为Kyrie哭了就忍不住出手帮忙。

太奇怪了。如果有容易被人类利用这种明显的弱点，他是怎么活这么长时间的？Dante不觉得救醒Nero，对打败Urizen或是Vergil还是什么的家伙来说有必要。V只是看到别人在痛苦，就马上冒着危险去帮忙。

 _真是个疯狂又愚蠢的小棉花糖_ 。

“别沮丧，V，虽然这个主意不怎么聪明。”Dante没忍住，开口安慰道，V勾起嘴角笑了。

“现在考虑改变计划已经晚了，Dante。”V的话没错。不过Dante已经没机会回答。

一股熟悉的威压弥漫开来，Dante动动肩膀，V更紧张了。

好戏开演了。

Nero的手快得像闪电一样捉住了V，力气大得让人无法脱身。V惊讶地轻声呼痛，本能地想脱身，却被噩梦般的力道牢牢攥住了手臂。Dante想要阻止。Nero已经开始从V身上抽取能量了，黑发人攥拳，咬紧了牙关。

“还好吗？”Dante开口问道，V紧绷地点点头。

“没什么，只是有点……”V又惊呼了一声，和上次不同，他已经无法把这句话说完。身上的纹身因为能量被Nero大量抽取而开始扭动。Dante一点都不惊讶Nero会贪婪得像一个要糖吃的小孩子。手杖重重掉在毛毡地板上，V微微弯下身体，不得不靠近Nero脑袋的位置。

心率监测器疯狂尖叫起来，Dante在被这声音弄得更不安之前拔下了电源。V抖得更厉害了，一只手紧紧攥住床单，关节发白，轻轻枕在手上。随着Nero不断索取，诗人低声呻吟着。

“V，还能听见吗？”被问的人点点头，却没说话，这可不妙。“说句话，V。”黑发人出声，但看得出来很痛苦，Dante怕他随时会倒下。“好，那就停下吧。孩子，游戏时间结束了。”

Dante想让Nero松手，但那孩子竟然冲他发出警告的声音——似乎并不喜欢吸收能量时被打扰，这可麻烦了。Nero伸手一拳捣向Dante的脸，然后没再攻击，而是想要抓V索取更多的血，黑发人早已趁机离开了Nero的攻击范围。V的双腿有些软，走路都不稳，被打脸的Dante倒在地上时听到了他的轻声呻吟。

V没能立刻站起来，但他的两只使魔已经从纹身中现身，那只美洲虎伸出爪子，咆哮着挡在了Nero和V之间，那只鸟从男人手臂上出现，张开翅膀警告Nero不准靠近倒在地上的召唤师。

不用它们出手，Dante已经站起来，抓住Nero的后领扔回床上，用一只手按住了男孩，另一只手挡住了那只乱挥着要再次打他脸的胳膊。

“醒醒，孩子。别闹了。”Dante看着那双依然不清明的眼睛。现在看来，因为阎魔刀被夺走而损失的力量迟早会复原。

Kyrie和护士医生们被医疗器械的声音和巨大打斗声响引来，看到的就是被Dante按住的半魔化Nero、一只大猫和一只巨大的不知名鸟类。

……一位护士被吓到尖叫，当然其他人也被吓着了，他们逃命似的跑进走廊，寻求帮助。

糟糕。

混乱之中，Dante唯一庆幸的就是尖叫声吸引了Nero的注意，那孩子抬眼的时候看到了站在那里的Kyrie，瞬间就不再挣扎。

“Kyrie？”Nero困惑着，终于清醒过来，魔化也停止了。Kyrie点点头就冲进了Nero的怀抱，被床上躺着的人温柔地抱住。Dante忍不住笑意，这就是爱情的力量啊。

“你想什么呢？”那只鸟的声音传来，Dante看到呼吸紊乱的V依然坐在地上，站在肩膀上的那只使魔生气地对着召唤师的耳朵轰炸。“你到底在想什么？想死吗？你死了，我们也死了，还记得吗天才？”

“成功了不是吗？”V不想引起其他人注意，放低了声音，Dante能察觉到他的疲惫和虚弱。那只大猫走过来，叼起了掉落的手杖，V轻轻笑着接了过来，然后拍拍它的头。“谢谢。”Dante想过去扶起黑发人，但对方应该不会领情。他只能看着那只鸟抓住肩部的衣服往上拉，配合着大猫的脑袋顶起的力道，帮着V站起来。

它们在担心他，他们才是一个队伍。

V过了一会儿才拄着手杖站稳，使魔也恢复成了纹身。丝毫没有回头的意思，他扶着墙，借助手杖离开了病房。Dante不知道他是出于自尊心还是出于本能要逃离病床上会威胁到自己的那个人。

恶魔猎人本想追过去，但走廊里传来的脚步声，医生带着不少配枪的保安回来了。当然病房里只剩下几个一脸彷徨无辜得仿佛在校学生似的家伙，正在假装他们什么都没做过。被询问了诸如‘大猫’之类的问题，Dante慷慨激昂地编了个天马行空的故事，把一脸‘你搞什么’的医生和保安骗出去找‘动物园的出逃动物’。

“发生了什么事？”Nero终于找到了开口的机会，伸出手发现接触范围短了点的时候，终于注意到了自己已经失去一只手臂了。

“你还记得多少？”Dante问道。

“我和Nico在车库里？”Nero思考了一会儿，Kyrie点点头。“我们正在修整那辆卡车？”回忆起更多细节的Nero攥了攥拳。“一只恶魔闯了进来…他…他扯断了我的手。”

“对，你已经昏迷了好几天了，kid。”Dante告诉他。

“昏迷？”他终于注意到周围的环境，想了一会儿，怒气冲冲地看向Dante。“谁干的？”

“你的手？”Nero瞪了明知故问的Dante一眼，‘别傻了老头子， _当然是我的手_ ’。“一只恶魔干的。”听到回答的男孩更生气了，Dante耸耸肩，并不想说恶魔可能是他老爸派来的。更糟糕的情况，可能是Vergil在没被Dante察觉的情况下自己跑进人类世界，还重伤Nero，让濒死的他倒在血泊中。

“我要知道他的名字，Dante。”Nero逼问。“然后我会胖揍他一顿，除非他已经死了。”

“没死，”Dante摇摇头。“我们还在找他。”

“我也要加入。”

“没必要，kid。我们不需要再多的人来帮忙了。”Dante试图劝他。“你还没恢复，好好休息，别管那个混蛋了。”

“我也去。”Nero坚持。“你把阎魔刀给我…我 _保证_ 过拿好它，有个混蛋闯进了我 _家_ ，Kyrie、Nico和孩子们都在那儿。然后他夺走了它。”男孩甩甩头。“所以我也要加入。”看来谁也不能让他改主意了。老天，为什么Dante觉得自己能劝得了Nero袖手旁观。男孩继续说道，“而且，我感觉 _挺好_ 。好像能够征服整个世界。”

“你确定？”Dante嘟哝了一句，看向V消失的地方。“行吧，你既然决定好了，就该说再见了。我去看看V。”

“V？”

“吞食他能量的时候还不知道名字吗？我记得教过你用餐礼仪，kid。”Dante的玩笑让Nero有点吃惊，赶紧用手抹抹嘴。“说笑的，”Dante说，“他主动提出来帮你恢复，咱们欠他人情。”

“他是谁？”Nero刚从恶魔本能中惊醒，听到这些还有点懵。

“这可就太难回答了，”Dante嘟哝完就被Nero瞪了一眼，“我也不太清楚，不过他说是来帮忙的；何况他刚刚帮你恢复，所以我能容忍他有些小秘密。”恶魔猎人继续，“现在我得去看看他，如果作为雇佣保镖，光站在旁边跟别人聊天，我会被差评的。”

“你在保护他？”Kyrie有点困惑。“是谁要伤害他？”

“额…我也不太清楚。”Dante回答。“他有些‘小秘密’，不过给钱的就是金主，咱们只能走一步算一步了。”Dante转身，一边松松肩膀一边走向门口。“我得快点过去了，一会儿外面见。很高兴再见到你，Kyrie。”

“我也是，Dante。”恶魔猎人关上了身后的门，留下两只爱情鸟互诉衷肠，去寻找任性的队友了。

————————————————————————————————

“真是…太不明智了。”V轻声嘟哝着，有些费劲地靠在墙边。深入骨髓的疼痛、力量的大量流失和濒死的恐惧笼罩在身，从这句残破的身体形成开始，他就一直在抗拒这些。

感觉到恐惧虽然糟糕，但也不失为一种动力。V需要这种能够激励自己站起来继续前行的动力，让虚无无法趁虚而入。

“先生，你还好吗？”一位护士过来询问，他点点头。她虽然还有些不放心，但还是继续去工作了。V在墙壁的支撑下，用了不少时间走到一个无人窥视的地方。后背倚上墙，他开始努力调整呼吸。

好在又多了一个对付Urizen的盟友。在实力方面，Dante比Nero强十倍，只希望那孩子没那么愚蠢。估计Vergil在车库的袭击，已经被Nero记恨上了。

斯巴达的血脉们总是在记仇的方面超乎常人。

头抵在墙上，V闭上眼睛，努力让自己从疲惫的状态恢复过来。他需要休息，需要补足刚刚失去的力量，可时间已经不够了。Urizen肯定已经准备好，V必须阻止他。但能量的流失比预想中严重的多，如果长时间没有得到补充，他的身体会逐渐出现裂痕。

暗影和Griffon的微弱力量不足以让他保持完整太长时间。他需要从被处决的恶魔那里获得更多的力量…他还不能就这么消失。即便难逃一死，在那之前也要阻止Urizen。

“你还好吗？”Dante的出现让V有些吃惊。他都没感觉到有人靠近，而且恶魔猎人就在他对面，双手抱胸倚在墙上，定定看着自己。他到底在这儿多长时间了。

天哪，他的状况比想象的更糟。

“我没事，不用在意。”V不想让人看出自己的真实情况。“那个男孩怎样了？准备好了吗？”

“他正告别呢。”Dante似乎从V身上看出了什么。“我觉得让他们单独待一会儿比较好…你怎么样？看你被吸走了不少力量，摔的那下看着有点严重。”

“不用担心，我不会被这些小事阻碍，有些事我必须做到。”V说。

“随便你啦，诗人先生。”Dante向前走两步，进入V的私人空间，“嗯，这是个好地方。”

“你要做什么？”V的声音出乎意料的平静。Dante伸手将V的衣服稍微敞开一点，向后腰摸过去。V快要飙脏话的时候，恶魔猎人已经找到了那把之前已经被放回去的弹簧刀，拿出来在诗人面前晃晃。“这没必要。”他看见Dante将刀打开。“你该节省点力量，谁知道会有什么敌人等着？”

“无论给不给你一些，也阻止不了像刚刚那么狠的拳头。”Dante回答。“再说，我都能感觉到你在摇摇欲坠，你需要的。”

需要？应该是吧。想要吗？肯定的。但这明智吗？Dante并不明白这件事的…危险。诚然这是…让V恢复魔力的最有效方式，也是最可行的，但召唤师依然有点纠结。

“Dante，你不该——”V想劝对方，被打断了。

“不用担心，你以前这么做过吗？”

“…我自己，没有。”他过了一会儿才承认。

“那好吧，这是你的回报。”Dante耸耸肩。“这可不是轻易能得到的。”四目相对，V不知道自己在恶魔猎人眼中是什么样子，脆弱到马上就会随风消逝？“但我知道你需要，而且是很多。”

“我不需要……”

“我的怜悯，咱们一见面我就知道了。”Dante没等他说完。“但这不是我的怜悯，V，这是团队合作。那个孩子需要你的血时，你给了他。现在，你需要我的，所以我也会给你。就当咱们扯平了。”Dante一边像汽车推销员一样尽力劝说，一边看着他，划开了自己的手指。“看到了吗？没有太多，我不想你一次吸收太多，超过身体的承受能力。”Dante摆出在V看来有些愚蠢的表情，把手指伸了过来。“趁热喝。”黑发人紧握双手，没动，却定定的看着冒出来的鲜血。Dante慢慢将手伸得更近，V怎么都说不出拒绝的话语。

那鲜血的味道一定就是天堂，它是 _力量_ 。是无论哪个形态的他，都一直在追逐的东西。这些血还不够，甚至不能让他拥有和Nero匹敌的力量，只能拉近他们的实力差距。

那…喝下去也不会有什么危险吧？

Dante指尖的血蹭脏了V的下唇，再迟钝的感官也能闻到铁锈的味道。“来吧，张嘴，V。”

 _你个混蛋_ 。V一边想着一边张开嘴，让Dante的手指滑进来。血液接触到舌头的那一刻，仿佛触电一般火热。有灼烧感的同时，喂食Nero后丢失的力量也恢复了，V努力阻止自己的双手抬起，做出将Dante的手拉进嘴里这种尴尬的事情。

过了一会儿，伤口愈合，能量的传输也结束了，Dante收回手。V甚至不知道自己什么时候闭上了眼睛，睁眼就看到恶魔猎人在盯着自己。黑发人本想说点什么，道谢或是提醒他时间不够了之类的，但脑袋还有点宕机。无意识地用舌头将下唇沾染的血液舔回来，他呻吟着闭上眼睛细细品味，这就是 _力量_ 的味道。

他一向对力量缺乏自制，这点应该永远不会变。

“ _Fuck，V_ 。”Dante的声音有点痛苦，V困惑地睁开眼睛看看他。恶魔猎人看了他一会儿，将弹簧刀还给了持有者，又近距离看了他一会儿。双手插进口袋准备离开，“我去叫Nero，咱们该出发了。”

“没错……很明智。”V不再靠着墙，虽然身上还在疼，但已经减轻了不少。黑发人压下想要更多…Dante的血或是直接将他吸干的想法。“我先过去，”V的声音出乎意料的稳。“咱们得帮那孩子另外买张票。”

“没错，他肯定会跟来。”

“很好，快点吧Dante，咱们的时间有点紧。”V走过Dante身边，不想知道后者是在看他，还是去找Nero了。“这可…太不理智了。”V硬撑着优雅的姿势离开了，走向自己的目的地。

“不是吧，”Griffon从他肩膀上出现，在他身边飞着。“给那个孩子能量——这步简直太蠢了……但是占了Dante便宜？”Griffon开心地笑了。

“咱们不能再冒险这么做了。”V警告他。

“知道，我知道。你的能量越强，就会越像Vergil，那些蠢货会察觉到 _问题_ 。”

“咱们不能冒险回答他们。”V说，“不会再发生了。”Griffon跟诗人都知道自己在撒谎。如果再有情况发生，光以意志力，可能无法阻止。

_去你的，Dante。_


	5. Chapter 5

Nero已经没有充足的时间向Kyrie道别。‘抱歉让你受惊了’，‘抱歉没能阻止恶魔闯进家里’，‘抱歉我得走了’这些都不是她想听的。现在一切语言都是无用的，她和他能做的就是紧紧地拥抱彼此。

都是他的错。

如果他没那么大意，让那个陌生的家伙靠近……如果能更小心一点，没有背对那个家伙，这一切都不会发生。

操。

那个家伙就这么走了进来，在Kyrie、Nico和孩子们都在时来到他面前，夺走了阎魔刀。如果地狱之门被打开，那Nero难辞其咎。当初Dante信任他，将阎魔刀交给他保管，可Nero并没有足够小心。他太着迷于它的力量，完全想不到除另一位恶魔猎人之外，居然会有人将它拿走。

马上就会有恐怖的事情发生，而一切的源头就是Nero弄丢了阎魔刀。

感觉到Dante回来，Nero将Kyrie搂得更紧了。

“得走了，对吧？”她趴在他肩膀上问。

“对……抱歉。”他点点头。

“不必抱歉，”她说，“我很高兴你能醒过来…我和Nico看到你倒下时快吓死了…”想起不愉快的记忆，让Kyrie顿住了，Nero松开怀抱看着她。

“跟你在一起的时候我就明白。”Kyrie微嗔，温柔地拍了下他没受伤的肩膀。从孩提时代，只要他犯傻，她就会这么做。“我不会生气，只是很担心你受伤。”

“但我很生气，”Nero说，“我会让那个混蛋付出代价。”这是他的承诺。“我会经常打电话回来。”她点点头。“我离开之后，但愿Nico别惹什么麻烦。咱们都知道她才是危险的那个。”听了他的玩笑话，Kyrie轻笑起来。

“你们只是假装Nico是个大麻烦罢了。”她笑着。“我们会等你回家，好吗？”她摸了摸恶魔之手曾经存在的地方。那里已经不疼了，但他还不适应。事情没过多久，他还没完全接受断手的现实。“那事儿之后她已经开始制作一些东西，现在差不多完成了。她知道你不会一直睡下去的。”

“哦别，”Nero摇摇头。“我可不想变成她的试验小白鼠。”Kyrie就笑着看他假装成害怕的样子。

“她就知道你会这么说，让你自己‘好好适应，’不过她的语言更丰富罢了。”

“我想象的出来。”Nero笑得开心。“你可以告诉她，我离开之后最好照顾好你们，不然我会收拾她…你知道的，别转述得这么凶残。”

“我知道了。”Kyrie摇摇头。“你俩真是不可思议。”

“但你还是跟我们混在一起。说真的，谁才是最疯的那个啊？”

“你。”她倾身亲亲他。“你们俩 _都是_ _。_ ”

“我承认。”Nero笑了。门被打开，Dante倚在门框边。Nero没看到那个神秘的‘V’出现在门外，看看面前的女孩。“我得走了Kyrie，但一定会回来的。等我…好吗？”

“我会一直等你。”她承诺道。小情侣黏黏糊糊地告别着，Nero保证Dante敢看他就一定揍他。然后他们走了出去。

“你可以选择退出，”离开医院时Dante开口。“跟你的女孩儿待在一起，慢慢恢复。”

“我得亲自去处理那个混蛋。”Nero坚持。“我一定要去。”Dante只能叹息着点点头。

“好吧，我知道劝不了你，但至少我试了。”Dante歪头示意。“来吧，走这边。”

“咱们去哪儿？”Nero跟了上去。

“火车站，这里只是中转，是我坚持要来看看你。”Dante回答。“咱们现在时间紧迫，可能会惹恼咱们的向导，但应该没什么大问题。”

“那个人到底是谁？V？这是什么名字？”

“不知道。”Dante耸耸肩。“我也不太了解他，告诉不了你太多。”

“但你跟他一起解决案子对吧？为什么不带Trish和Lady？”

“Trish知道这件事，为了以防万一她已经去别的地方调查那些魔印。Lady手上还有一个委托，完事儿之后Morrison会联系她。咱们需要帮助。”

“你居然承认自己需要帮助？真操蛋，看来世界要毁灭了。”Nero说完就被笑嘻嘻的Dante砸了下肩膀。

“嘿，我虽然是最棒的，但也分身乏术。”Dante说，“根据V的描述，那个家伙会使用一个巨大的恶魔召唤魔印。咱们就是不请自来的扰乱者，我最喜欢这样的角色。Trish和Lady解决一边，咱们解决另一边。希望咱们能阻止那个法阵，然后早点杀了那个罪魁祸首。”Nero看得出传奇恶魔猎人没有完全坦白。

“你脸上写着，这个委托不容易解决。”谴责目光被另一个人无视了。“…你在担心。”Nero看的出来。“非常担心。”

“阎魔刀是非常危险的武器，kid。”Dante的话让Nero非常自责。“只要不是被菜鸡拿到，造成的混乱都会难以想象。”伸手揽住Nero的肩膀。“所以咱们才会在这里。咱们会把它带回来，然后把那个从裂缝里钻出来的家伙踹回去。”

“…Dante…我很抱歉。”年长的恶魔猎人困惑地看着年轻的那个。

“为什么？”

“你把它给了我，可我…让你失望了。”

“你没有，kid。”Dante摇摇头。“阎魔刀有自己的意识。只要它自己不想留下，你怎么阻拦都没用。我应该没告诉过你他已经丢了多少次。真是个狡猾的小混蛋。”他们四目相对。“你没有让人失望，相信我，Nero。如果是我想象中那件事发生了，那你无论如何都留不住阎魔刀。”

“你想象中什么事？”

“…我现在只能告诉你，阎魔刀是有忠诚的对象的。”听到Dante的话，Nero不再追问。

“所以这个V，”Nero换了个安全的话题。“他是什么来历？”

“他说自己是来阻止一只强大的恶魔复活。”

“那个拿走我手臂的家伙？”

“对，就是他。”Dante回答。“V雇佣咱们去阻止。”

“那你相信他了？”Nero的问题让Dante笑了出来。

“当然没有，”听到回答的Nero挑挑眉。“V…是个奇怪的家伙，你会知道的。他肯定跟这件事有关，虽然不知道怎么说，但他应该是让咱们去吸引火力。”

“你是说咱们只是棋子？”Nero有点不敢置信。

“所有人都是别人棋盘上的棋子，Nero。”Dante耸耸肩。“这个世界从来如此，没错，只要你这么想的话。”

“你也一样？”Nero的问题有点挑衅意味。

“尤其是我。”Dante点点头。“你的影响力越大，力量越强，就越如此。”Dante拍拍Nero肩膀。“别担心，你会适应的。”

“如果觉得V只是利用你，为什么不拒绝？”Nero不解。“你不想远离是非吗？”

“远离是非？”Dante哼了一声。“话是不错，可办到却不容易。再说，这个委托还是有好处的，我喜欢。”

“什么好处？”

“有麻烦出现在面前，然后有一个人出现，付钱让我处理？我喜欢。”

“你个笨蛋。”Nero翻了个白眼，差点被逗乐。

“至少我是个有钱赚的笨蛋。”Dante笑着说。“拯救世界居然没钱可拿，太可耻了。”

“是啊，太可耻了。”Nero笑着摇摇头。

“V在车站买票。虽然他不会全盘托出，至少他可以制定计划，咱们执行就行。”

“所以他是指挥，咱们负责出手？”

“这样就能赚到钱了，”Dante点点头。“只需要出手，和把自己打扮得光鲜亮丽。”

“我觉得第二项够呛。”Nero嘲讽。“我要分一杯羹。”

“为什么要提钱，你伤害了我，Nero。你就不能看在咱们之间的感情，免费支持一下？”

“没门，老头。”

“要尊老啊，kid。”Dante呛了回去。“别逼我打你屁股。”被Nero瞪了一眼。不久，他们到达了目的地。

火车站里到处是人，不是在等车就是在等旅途归来的人。Nero突然有些伤感，他曾经以为自己能走出Fortuna。年老之后，他会坐在椅子上回忆自己波澜壮阔的一生，然后在夕阳西下的时候被Credo或Kyrie叫回去。

现在？他在Fortuna有个家。

Nero无论如何都会保证家人的安全。

突然感觉到异样，Nero本能地知道这是一只强大的恶魔正在靠近。他有些兴奋，但不是遇到危险那种。好像有人在呼唤他‘来一起玩’，Nero打心底很想接受这个平和的邀请。跃跃欲试的他看向Dante，不知道后者有没有一样的感觉。

他肯定知道一些Nero不知道的事情——Dante从来都是这样——年长的恶魔猎人似乎看出来年轻人的想法，只是笑笑，并不说话。

Nero没再理他，在四周搜寻着，直到发现了那个正从人群中走来的男人，外表看上去和普通人完全不一样。他的步态让人觉得那把银色手杖更像是装饰。身形虽然纤细，但肩膀和头部的仪态让人能感觉到他骄傲的性子。Nero不错眼睛地看着他，从脚上的凉鞋，梭巡到英俊的面庞。他看起来就像是华丽博物馆里的天使雕像，由大师精雕细琢，每一个完美的角度都仿佛在说‘贵重，眼观手勿动’。

男人站在哑口无言的Nero面前，将手里的东西交给Dante。

“给，”黑发人开口。“咱们的火车十分钟之后开。”等会， _这就是_ V？我勒个去。

“嗯，好。”Dante点点头。“Nero，见见咱们的雇主，这是V。”黑发人没打算握手，只是冲Nero微微点头问好，年轻的恶魔猎人好容易挤出一句‘hi’（Dante会因此嘲笑他整整 _一个世纪_ ），V没有回答，只说了句‘别晚了’就转身离开，完全不在意身后的目光。“你还好吗，kid？需要点时间把下巴捡起来吗？或者擦擦流下来的口水？”被Nero狠狠揍了下肩膀的Dante笑得开心。

“他到底是什么人？”Nero努力无视身体隐隐的躁动，看着V离开的方向。

“问题就在这里，”Dante耸肩。“我觉得是人类，至少外形是。谁知道呢？”年轻人稳了稳心神， _不敢置信地_ 看Dante。“怎么？”年长的恶魔猎人有些疑惑。

“啊，哈。‘怎么’，我现在明白了。”

“明白什么了？”

“你让别人套路你的原因。”Nero回答。“我突然一点都不奇怪，你为什么即便不信任他，还是会跟来一起调查。”

“你是说我被他的外貌吸引了？”Dante夸张地捂住心口。“我被你伤到了，Nero。我会证明自己有多专业的。”

“专业个屁。”Nero放嘲讽。“你觉得我会信你那套吗，什么你是负责‘出手，和把自己打扮得光鲜亮丽’。 _他才是_ 能用颜值撑门面的那个，咱们明明只是出力的。”Dante笑得前仰后合，眼里都带着笑意，伸出手揽过Nero。

“被你说对了。”Dante带着Nero上了火车。将车票递给乘务员时，Nero回身看去。 _照顾好你们自己_ 。他暗自叮咛女孩们和孩子们。 _我会尽快回来的_ 。

————————————————————

被男孩注视的时候，V觉得自己在被探究着，想开口让男孩别这么做，省的伤到他自己。

如果V露出紧张的样子，Dante会不再迟疑地‘加入正常游戏’。所以黑发人像往常被人注视时一样，将头埋在书里，假装没注意到别人的关注。如果能这么安静的到达目的地，V会很高兴的，可Dante显然不这么想。

“那么，V，你到底在读什么？”伸展了一下四肢，看看书的封面，Dante放松地坐着，还挠了挠痒。“看上去有些枯燥。”

“对你来说，我觉得是。”V没忍住嘲了一句，Dante挑挑眉。

“你觉得我不喜欢阅读？”

“完全不喜欢。”V翻开下一页，甚至都没给他一个眼神。“那些亡故已久的诗人写出的辞藻，应该不在你选择的娱乐范围内。”Dante做了个鬼脸。

“我不否认。”恶魔猎人回答。“那这是一本诗集？对你来说很正常，所有都是诗？什么类型的？”

“为什么问？”

“只是想聊聊天。”Dante根本没打算掩饰自己的没话找话，V终于抬头，越过诗集看向他。对方只是笑着说，“我想更加了解你。”

真实和谎言混在一起，有意思。Dante想要得到什么答案？V本想继续看书，可被恶魔猎人一直盯着，只能勉强回答。

“是William Blake的诗集。”

“我该知道这个名字吗？”

“一位著名的诗人。”V看见对方依然茫然。“‘老虎，老虎，黑夜的森林中,燃烧着的煌煌的火光;是怎样的神手或天眼, 造出了你这样的威武堂堂？’”（*William Blake《老虎》）

“哦，我听过。”

“所以你知道William Blake，恭喜。”V刚说完，Dante倾身过来，伸出一只手。

“我能看看吗？”V将这个姿势当做试探或是挑衅，也许两者都是。为什么Dante突然对这本书这么感兴趣？过了一会儿，V才合上它，调转一下，递给了Dante。恶魔猎人嘲弄地点点头，然后靠着座位，双腿交叉的样子让人火大，随后他翻开书，舔湿了手指，翻开下一页。

如果书页破损，或是有污渍，那就不用Urizen出手，V会很开心地亲手宰了他。

“那，‘V’，”Nero加入了这场对话，黑发人的名字被这么呼唤，显得有些奇怪。太糟糕了，这是他们唯一知道的名字，实际上也只能这么叫他。毕竟，他不是Vergil，更不是Urizen。V不过就是一个尽力和时间赛跑的鬼魂。“那个混蛋想干什么？原因呢？”

“他肯定没什么高尚的目的，”V回答。“他想要力量，会不计一切去获取它。”

“你是怎么卷进来的？”

“哦！这题我会。”Dante突然插嘴。“一个‘不情愿的第三方’对吧，V？”黑发人看过去，恶魔猎人的笑容让V想掐死他。

Dante总是擅长用最微小的动作，准确激起他的情绪。

“你说对了，”V看着Dante看完书里的插图就翻了一页。毕竟以他的速度，文字肯定没读完，所以他到底为什么要看那本诗集？

“嗯…这本书…有意思。”Dante又翻了几页。“你从哪儿得到的？”

“…这是我小时候最喜欢的。”V皱眉看着Dante。他知道，恶魔猎人想寻求答案时就是这个表情。如果不小心上钩或是被绕进去，自己的处境就危险了。

“哦是吗？一直很喜欢诗？”

“多年来，这一直是我的爱好。”

“很多年？我以为你只有两天大？”Dante刺探着。Nero困惑地看着他俩。

“这是…开玩笑，对吧？你真的只有两天大？”Nero的问题让V叹了口气。

“婴儿的快乐。”V说完就看到那孩子更疑惑的表情。“‘我没有名字：我只有两天大’”那我该叫你什么？“看我笑得开心，叫我快乐吧。”快乐降临啦。甜蜜的快乐，而我只有两天大。我叫快乐呀：当我唱歌时，你满脸笑意：快乐降临啦。‘’V轻声朗诵。“这是一首Blake的诗，名叫《婴儿的快乐》。”

“所以你不是只有两天大？”Nero问完，V点点头。

“你觉得我像婴儿吗，Nero？”听到问题的Nero有点尴尬，觉得其他两人会觉得他缺少对魔界的了解，对好多事情不明所以。V伸手要书，Dante却一直盯着他的脸，“你为什么对我的书那么感兴趣？”

“因为你一直在看它。”Dante耸耸肩，将它还了回去。“我以为会有什么计划之类的写在上面，你要经常查看一下。”

“不好意思，让你失望了。”V回答。

“没事，”Dante的笑容让V好容易才忍住了不悦。“咱们马上就到了，他们那儿有披萨连锁店吗？”

“你饿了？”听到Nero的问题，Dante耸耸肩。

“嘿，我可没机会吃一口撅起的嘴唇。”想起之前的时候，Nero有些尴尬。Dante继续道，“男人需要披萨，Nero。”

“你是个笨蛋。”Nero的这句话，V十分赞成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崽啊，下次嘲讽蛋色令智昏之前，先把自己口水擦擦。  
> 这章如果V没忍住把蛋给弄死，这就是神作了233333


	6. Chapter 6

列车终于到站，他们本想默默下火车，可V实在太吸引眼球了。  
黑发人静静地带着他们穿过街道，优雅的身姿穿行在城市的奇特小路间。  
“杰出的领路人，”Dante漫不经心地用手摸摸后颈。“咱们要去哪儿？”  
“这边，”V头都不回。Nero本以为黑发人至少会示意一下。看来他还是不够了解V。任何时候都不能指望黑发人能给出更多的信息。Nero看看Dante，后者只是耸耸肩表示‘那咱能怎么办？’  
“那，V，”Nero不知道自己能从哥特风超模那儿问出什么。“那家伙在找什么？”  
“我已经告诉过你了，”V没看到Nero在摇头。  
“你只说了他想要力量，很多人都有一样的目的。他的计划是什么？又为什么要带走我的手臂？”被Nero挡在身前，V几不可查地叹息一声。  
“问得好，”Dante愉快地加入了讨论，和Nero一样，要从另个一人口中得到更多消息。“我也想要答案。话说， _我们_ 知道得越多，局面才越有利，对吧？”V沉默了一会儿，Nero怀疑他要么真没听到，要么是在假装没听见。就在他想要催促时，黑发人终于开口了。  
“他要种一棵Qliphoth,”V的声音低沉性感——这 _可不是_ Nero现在应该想的——好似这是件很严重的事情……Nero不解，不知所措地看看Dante，但年长的恶魔猎人似乎也没什么反应。  
“额……那是什么东西？”Nero的问题让V震惊得路都不走了，转头看着两位恶魔猎人，满脸疑惑，他们是真蠢还是在逗他？  
过了一会儿，被蠢到的V疲惫地伸手揉揉太阳穴，表情十分忧愁。  
“你们了解自己种族的历史吗？”好一会儿他才平静下来。“Qliphoth是一种魔界的树，非常稀少，会吸收人类的鲜血来长出唯一一颗充满力量的果实。”黑发人伸出一根手指。Nero有些好奇那些纹身被制造出来时V会不会疼，还很好奇皮肤上那一大片纹身是否有什么含义。虽然他能感觉到恶魔的力量，但从外表上看，黑发人与Nico和Kyrie也没什么不同。 _所以你到底是什么，V_ ？  
“听起来有点蠢。费了那么大功夫，只有一颗果实？”Nero说完，V摇摇头。  
“Qliphoth结出的果实，填进去的人命越多，威力就越强大，甚至可以跟神一样的生物比肩。”黑发人出言警告。  
“…好吧，听起来会很糟糕。但跟咱们有什么关系？”听到问题的V看看Nero又看看Dante。  
“…传闻，Mudus就是吃了上一棵Qliphoth结出的果实，才能打败前任魔帝，统治整个魔界。”  
“嗯，”Dante终于出声了。“你知道吗V，这是除了念诗以外，听你说过最长的一段话。”放下手臂，他看了过来。“我还是觉得有些奇怪，”V等着他接下来的话。“我都从没听过这棵树和这些故事——作为人类，你似乎知道很多魔界的事情。”  
“或许是因为我见多识广。”黑发人脱口为自己辩解。“咱们中总得有个这样的人吧。”转过身，手杖戳在地上，他再次迈开步伐。“来吧，咱们快到了。”  
“那他要阎魔刀干嘛？”Nero跟了上去。  
“要把Qliphoth带来人类世界可不是容易的事，”V回答。“他需要阎魔刀打开一个能稳定通向魔界的大门。”  
“认真的？那个家伙抢走那件强大的魔器就是……为了当 _园丁_ ？”Nero简直不敢置信。“ _这就是_ 他的宏伟蓝图？种树，然后成为统治者？”  
“kid说的没错，”Dante附和道，Nero看着V，觉得黑发人应该是在内心思考自己究竟造了什么孽，才摊上了Dante和Nero这两个队友。  
其实这种感觉是相互的。毕竟对恶魔猎人们来说，V……太过复杂。Nero知道单凭黑发人自己，肯定无法顺利或是及时解决问题。不是他 _想_ 怀疑V，但他现在都不知道真正的情况，以及那个要种魔树的家伙在计划什么。只有V说出真相，Nero才能百分百信任他。  
内心深处，年轻人知道V不像表现出来的那样脆弱、冷静和仁慈，更像是一直披着羊皮的狼——当然是漂亮的那种——谁敢阻挡他，就会付出极大的代价。现在，有个扯断别人手臂的混蛋，正在密谋用阎魔刀种出一棵魔树当宠物。面前这位纤细的非人类恰巧知道那个混蛋的‘宏图伟业’？  
无论V的外表对两位恶魔猎人来说有多吸引人，Nero都不会轻易相信他。  
陌生恶魔的气息让Nero停下了之前的思考，看来他们已经找到地方了。被水泥墙阻挡在面前，Nero看着V，发现他手臂上的纹身突然淡去，一只黑紫相间的奇怪生物出现了。  
“什么玩意？”Nero伸手就拿湛蓝玫瑰。  
“哦对，他偶尔会这么干。好像忘记告诉你了？我的错。”Dante耸耸肩，Nero差点没忍住给他一发子弹。  
“到了，V，”那个生物 _口吐人言_ ，Nero觉得V更奇怪了……本来就足够奇怪了。  
“看来你说的没错，”Dante松松肩膀。“行吧，咱们把里面的东西揍一顿，就去吃披萨吧。招待一下V。”  
“我？”黑发人挑眉。  
“嘿，我自己挣钱买披萨好吗？”  
“我觉得可以自己付钱吃些比披萨好的东西。”V摇摇头，“你买自己的就行了。”  
“行吧，至少我试了。”Dante冲Nero挤挤眼，年轻人笑着摇头。“Nero陪着V，我去解决敌人。”  
“什么？”Nero上前拽住Dante的手臂。“我跟你一起去。呆在这里太没意思了。”Dante摇摇头，叹了口气。  
“不是去找乐子的，Nero。咱们需要保证他的安全。”年长的恶魔猎人指指V。“我相信你能在我回来之前保护好他，对吧？”  
“你什么时候成落难少女了，V？”那只鸟开嘲讽。V动了动，将重心移到手杖，伸出手臂给Griffon当支架。“虽然你 _确实_ 很好看。”它抖抖翅膀，然后就接收到V看似被逗乐，却掩盖不住愤怒的眼神。  
“他根本不需要我帮忙，”Nero看看那只奇怪的魔鸟——至少十几磅的鸟落在纤细的手臂上，V不会觉得沉吗？这时墙的另一面传来一阵声响。  
“咱们没空争论了，”V坚定的说。  
“没错，我这就去。Nero，保护V。”Dante点点头，一锤定音，两指并拢敬了个礼就跳墙离开了。  
“他不会觉得我能乖乖坐在一边当保姆吧？”Nero说完，想起来V和鸟。“额…没有冒犯的意思。”  
“自大狂。”那只鸟呛声。  
“那是Dante决定的，不是我。”V转身走在墙边，那只鸟在他身边飞着。“我之前同意Dante绕路去医院，是因为你确实会成为助力。”我 _当然_ 是。Nero没说出口。“所以为什么阻止你出手呢？”V继续说道。“来。”Nero跟了上去。  
“咱们去哪儿？”年轻人走着，Dante战斗的声音越来越小了。  
“去解决魔印。”V平静的说。  
“那不是Dante的任务吗？”Nero皱眉。“在那边？”  
“Dante只是在……制造动静。”V平静地说。“可以在短时间内集中大部分敌方注意力。”  
“等一下——你只是在利用他……吸引火力？”  
“咱们得快点了V，”那只鸟嘲笑道，“咱们为什么还得带着他啊？”  
“安静，”V显然被逗笑了，Nero不高兴了。  
“听着，”年轻人挡在V面前。“我知道咱们互不了解，但有些话我需要说明白。”黑发人用眼神示意他继续。“如果你来历和目的都是真实的，那就完全不用害怕我接下来要说的话。”Nero又逼近一步，感受到威胁的V完全没有后退的意思，大胆地迎上Nero的视线。“但如果你在撒谎、戏耍我们，如果我发现你会对Dante不利——甚至背叛他…我会毫不犹豫地杀死你。”V闭上眼，嘴角不禁挑了起来，笑得慵懒又漫不经心。再度睁眼时正对上Nero的视线。  
‘我不怕你，’V的眼神这么说。  
对他来说，这个威胁有些好笑，而且完全不会让他觉得危险。  
“知道了。”V即便受到威胁，语调依然愉悦。“咱们可以继续了吗？”  
“我没开玩笑，V。”  
“哦，我毫不怀疑。”V的声音带了一些安抚的意味。Nero有些心痒。V没再说话，只是如舞者般优雅地从他身边绕开，走向另一边的墓园。几只奇形怪状的魔物突然出现在视野内，Nero觉得有点古怪。  
“什么鬼？”Nero脱口而出。  
“到你出场了。”V示意他上前。这些恶魔正漫无目的地徘徊，看样子想去Dante制造混乱的地方，但似乎是被命令呆在原地？被吓人的混蛋威慑，即便没被监视也不敢乱走？  
“你打算怎么办？”Nero巡视着四周。等了半天没听到回答，皱着眉回头就发现V已经离开了。“我勒个去？”年轻人终于察觉自己声音太大，已经把周围的魔物吸引过来了，“他也拿我‘制造动静’了？”愤愤地抽出绯红女皇。“我要 _杀了_ 他。”  
——————————————————————————  
通往地下室的地方没有守卫，V估计这是Dante和Nero吸引了附近所有恶魔注意力的功劳。但应该不是所有的都去凑热闹了，V还是需要小心点。  
慢慢走下楼梯，时刻提防着暗中可能的偷袭者，还要小心自己的重量对破旧楼梯的影响，以免不小心掉下去。他像幽灵般潜入了地下墓穴，躲避所有的视线。  
V和Griffon静静地走着，沿路上尽是扭曲的物体。城市里的人大多无忧无虑，根本不知道这里的地下究竟有什么。两个世界曾经在这里连接——就如特米尼格魔塔一样，不但早已被遗忘，遗址上还盖了新的建筑。  
Vergil曾经来过这里的地下墓穴，但V的相关记忆不太多。那时候Vergil一直在寻找觉醒并继承斯巴达全部力量的其他方法。直到Arkham出现，才决定去找那座塔和他的兄弟。那时候的Dante还在一个接一个的完成任务，Vergil则是有条不紊地了解一切关于父亲的事情——从那些虚构的情节中找到真相——就是那时找到了这座城市底下的地脉。  
可笑的是，当初学习魔法时，Vergil原以为它毫无用处。  
谁能知道他当时学会的知识，会在现在被用来对付他自己呢？如果Vergil当时没学会，那么V无法靠着残留的恶魔之力和使魔的支持（哦，还有Dante，但他不想算进来），将自己完整凝聚，站在这里。  
“咱们得快点，”V小声对Griffon说道，魔鸟点点头，一同前往魔纹所在，那里应该就是Qliphoth种子生长的地方。Urizen无疑会利用这里的地脉，让种子有最大的可能生长起来。如果V能阻止他们利用这里，就可以暂缓Urizen的计划，给Dante更多处理的时间……也给他更多机会，去修正Vergil因愚蠢而犯下的错误。  
听到咒语吟唱的声音，V和Griffon对视一眼，走到门边，从角落里看向屋内。  
V瞬间浑身冰冷，心中的恐惧也抑制不住。  
 _Urizen_ 。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自作者太太：  
>  怎么描绘Urizen这个文中重量级角色让我有些犯难。  
>  最后，我觉得既然V保留了Vergil的大部分，那么Urizen也一样。这里的他不会像游戏里一样，毕竟这是个AU啊。  
>  他俩肯定会互呛，至少Urizen会呛V。

V立即躲了起来，以免被站在祭坛边的恶魔看到。手指握住银杖的力度太大，被疼痛刺激了一下才赶紧松开。他心里已经转了几个念头。

完全没想到Urizen会在这里，这对他很不利，幸运女神可不会总在身边。值得庆幸的是，V和Urizen之间的感知屏蔽是双向的，后者暂时不会发现他。地脉里的能量被恶魔的仪式引出来，不断地奔涌着，转换成另一种形式。

上次见到Urizen还是在几天前，但V印象深刻，仿佛近在眼前。那时他就躺在那里，看着面前的躯体抽搐着不断变化。恶魔胜利地欢呼着自己终于摆脱了人性面，被吓到的人性面在暗影和Griffon的帮助下仓皇逃跑。谁知道Urizen成型之后会如何对付Vergil脆弱的一面？他很庆幸自己没有变成地上的一滩污渍，变成Urizen寻求力量的垫脚石。

 _我却看见那儿尽是坟墓，墓碑代替了原有的花朵：穿黑袍的牧师还在踱来踱去，用荆棘捆住了我的欲念和欢乐_ 。(*William Blake《爱情的花园》)

十几个‘祭品’跪在那里，双手被黑色的绳子缠绕，可笑的模仿着祈祷的姿势。这些家伙力量微弱得几乎感觉不到，很容易对付。恶魔的仪式可不需要什么美好形象。

Urizen身边还有另一只恶魔，奇怪的三头生物骑着一只腐烂的魔鸟，V和脚边的Griffon四目相对，魔鸟秒懂V的眼神。

“那是Malphas，”它压低了声音，“糟糕了V,简直太糟了。”

“赢面？”

“不太大。”Griffon摇摇头。V深吸一口气，看向那两只恶魔。Urizen的目的很明显，Malphas让恶魔之力游荡在祭品附近，正在为Qliphoth种子成长的提供必要条件。

Urizen真能随机应变，即便手里的阎魔刀都不完整。Moloch（*火车上那只恶魔）没能从V身上拿回碎片，所以Urizen当机立断准备了新的策略。V知道地脉是计划的关键，而阎魔刀的存在毫无疑问能让Urizen实力大增。

“他已经计划好了，”V低声对Griffon说。“这可…不是什么好兆头。”

“你的原身本来就擅长自己解决问题。”Griffon也压低了声音。“你俩应该都继承了这个优点，有意思。”抬起头。“咱们该怎么办，V？”黑发人皱眉观察着。他需要赶快定好计划。 _快想办法_ ，他和Urizen一样了解这些地下墓穴，也一样可以利用这里的地形，肯定能找到防御的漏洞。如果是 _他_ 在谋划，哪里可以下手呢？

想到答案了，可是有点危险。

“咱们得去那里，”Griffon觉得V有点神志不清，这个计划太疯狂了。V继续说道。“咱们可以影响咒语，改变它的效果，造成反冲，这样他们就成功不了。”

“那你想怎么做？”

“完成仪式肯定需要Urizen的血，”V看看四周。“也就是说，用我的也可以。”

“你不可能成功的！”Griffon努力劝阻。“过去的时候会被看到。”

“我不用去祭坛那里，”V摇摇头。“如果可以在外围找到切入点，就能神不知鬼不觉的影响仪式。”

“你这是把自己放在Urizen眼皮底下，”Griffon警告道。“ _就算_ 你成功了又怎么样？他马上就会知道你在附近，在 _房间里_ 。”

“已经没时间了，而且别无选择。”V终于找到了切入点。“在那儿，咱们最好的机会。”

“你疯了！”

“也许吧，”V勾起嘴角。“至少我找到了对的方法。”

“别去，V。让Dante或者那孩子出手。”

“没时间了。”V摇摇头。

“那你为什么甩开他们？”

“事先哪会知道，”V悄声说。“一直如此。”Griffon焦急地摇摇头，变回了纹身。V俯身走向祭坛附近，壮观的仪式为他提供了掩护。从前Vergil有些厌烦这些繁琐的东西，认为用固定姿势使用能量毫无意义。只有普通人才会兴高采烈地觉得这些麻烦东西是必要的。

移动的过程是缓慢的，必须等没被注意时才能走向下一根圆柱。每次移动他都十分惊恐，算计着逃跑成功的可能性。离祭坛越近，机会越渺茫。

Malphas已经开始了下一阶段的仪式，祭品们自己割喉，污浊的血洒在摆在祭坛上的碗里。咒语马上就要结束，V没时间了，到达目的地就赶快拿刀割开自己的手。刺痛让他有点分心，但用血绘制符文需要集中注意力。这些纹路不是Vergil用过的最强大或最条理清晰的，可V已经没时间在意这些细节，必须抓紧时间完成魔符。

异常的景象还在继续，但V已经克制不住嘴角扬起的弧度，他成功了。Malphas念完了咒语，双手举起，同时Urizen用阎魔刀划开手，将血献祭出去…… _什么都没有_ 发生。

“怎么回事？”Malphas愤怒地俯身检查咒语失败的原因。V打算回到入口，刚躲进下一根柱子——Urizen的笑声伴着Malphas怒气冲冲的疑惑声传来。

“你来了，”听到Urizen的话，V寒毛直竖。努力压低呼吸的声音，算计着自己是不是该跑向下一根圆柱，V知道这太冒险了，可待在原地也不安全。一块不大的石头可不算什么好遮掩。

“咱们可以再试一次，大人。”Malphas的声音传来，V偷偷看到Urizen伸手制止了她。

“不用，这个地方已经不能再用了。”

“我可以让它重新来过，”她还想劝说，这时整个房间开始震动，屋顶的灰尘不断落下。

“原来你还带来了Dante。”房间再次晃动起来，“我猜也是，”Urizen转过身，V趁机跑向下一根圆柱。“走吧，该离开了。”她虽然有些疑惑，但还是低下头，扬手用魔力打开了一个巨大的入口。V终于知道Urizen没有完整的阎魔刀是怎么打开空间的了。

Malphas摇摇晃晃地走了进去，Urizen也迈进一步——然后停下来。没有转身，他对着空荡荡的房间说道。“你赢了，我的兄弟。好好享受胜利吧。”

“咱们不是兄弟，”V忍不住辩驳，Urizen的话让他不悦，仿佛是讽刺一样。

“咱们只能是，”Urizen像是在陈述一个无可辩驳的事实，“他知道吗？”V沉默着，他当然知道Urizen问的是谁，可不想回答。Urizen又笑了。“我猜也是。”他重复了一遍，“那下次再见， _兄弟_ 。”话音一落，他就走进传送门。它关上之后V从圆柱后面出来，看着Vergil的恶魔面刚待的地方。

“他 _什么意思_ ？”Griffon在他身边成型。

“……不知道。”

“他居然 _放你走_ 了，V。”这话不用Griffon重复。

“嗯。”

“他为什么这么做？”

“不知道，”V有些不安。“…我不知道。”

“我希望最近别再出现这么刺激的场面了，”Griffon叹气，V缓缓点头。

“同意，下次咱们应该不会这么幸运了。”转身走向入口。“来吧，咱们去找Dante和Nero。”

————————————————————————————

这些被Vergil，或者说V所说的‘Urizen’扔过来的恶魔简直不堪一击。

太让人失望了，不过Dante好歹可以逗逗它们、挖苦几句来找点乐子。但附近没有任何恶魔仪式的痕迹，那V和Nero肯定会遇到真正的麻烦。所以Dante尽可能去制造动静。

这个他会，毕竟从小就是激怒别人的高手。

战斗中，他感觉到自己正被其他人注视着。几只值得注意的恶魔正站在墓地外面。Dante终于厌烦了单纯的劈砍，掏出了黑檀木。它们戴着泥面人的面具，注意到Dante的动作，它们低头隐入黑暗的街角，没有表现出任何敌意。

 _奇怪_ 。

“行吧，”Dante把枪收了回去，已经没时间去纠结这些小事了，反正那东西还会出现在他面前。双手插进口袋，他转身去找年轻的恶魔猎人和神秘的召唤师。墙后的这个地方让他无法感知到其它两人，只能听到有人在战斗，循着声音游荡了一会儿才找到Nero。年轻人眼睛几乎冒火，身边几只恶魔尸体倒在墓碑上，周围一片狼藉。

看来即便力量还没完全恢复，Nero也足够让恶魔闻风丧胆了。

Dante漫不经心地跨过几只恶魔，赞赏地吹个口哨。“哇，Nero，找到出气筒了？”他的笑脸在Nero眼里怎么看怎么可恶，男孩把绯红女皇扛上肩膀，看了Dante一眼。年长的恶魔猎人发现少了一个人。“V呢？”

“我tm怎么知道。”Nero愤愤地。“他把我甩开了。刚说完‘哦，Dante负责制造动静’就消失了。”男孩故意压低声音，模仿召唤师性感的嗓音，Dante被逗乐了。“然后他就神隐了。我不知道他去哪儿了，因为他tm甩了我。”

“我在这儿。”坐在附近的墓碑上休息的V平静地开口，两位恶魔猎人终于注意到他。黑发人手中拿着书，倚在残破的水泥墙上，似乎正一边读书一边等他们注意到自己。有意思，Dante都不知道他 _已经_ 待在那儿多久了。

“你去哪儿了？”Nero的声音一点都不激动，仿佛之前的坏脾气没存在过。看来这几年他已经学会了很多，Dante为他骄傲。曾经Nero会因为情绪激动而发脾气，看来现在已经没这个问题了，他已经学会了隐藏。

“我去阻止Qliphoth的仪式了。”V合上书，看着Nero。

“你可以告诉我，”男孩说道，V耸耸肩。

“那会儿没那么多时间，咱们可以各司其职。”

“那谁来决定这些角色呢，V？”Nero的语气有些挑衅。“你？”V扶墙起身，手杖敲了下地面，向前走几步。

“不管怎么样，咱们已经成功了。”V没有回答Dante关心的问题。行吧，不管怎么说V都是客户，听他的也没造成什么损失。虽然Dante不希望那些‘重要的问题’没发生在眼前，但过去了就是过去了。现在他们要做的就是确保V不能再耍同样的花招。

“听你的，”年长的恶魔猎人开口了。“行了，咱们该去吃披萨了。附近有连锁店吗？”

“不知道。”V摇摇头。

“这么了解去墓园的捷径，居然不知道附近的披萨连锁？”Dante一脸震惊。“V…你的社交生活和生活重心让我吃惊。”

“我不吃披萨。”V耸耸肩。“所以没必要去了解位置。”他们都沉默了。

“等下，等下，”Dante僵了一下。“你说了不吃披萨？”V挑眉，然后摇头。Dante弯腰扶助着身边的墓碑，他需要消化一下这个信息。简直要被打败了，居然有人不吃披萨？“你怎么能没吃过？它那么特别，简直就是神的食物。”

“浸水的面包、粘着土豆糊和加工奶酪，谁会把它当成美味的神的食物啊？”V有些不满。Nero挑眉，憋着笑看看Dante又看看V，欣赏着他俩有趣的你来我往。

“听着，”Dante挑起一根手指。“你侮辱了我的信念，披萨是我的命。 _每个人_ 都应该喜欢披萨，只要人人一直吃它，世界都会和平。”

“我同意，”V点点头。

“你竟然同意？”Dante不敢置信。

“没错，”V一本正经。“考虑到心脏病发和血管阻塞的致死率，这样的食谱 _应该_ 能让世界和平。只要大部分人死了，人类就会拥有和平。”Nero终于忍不住笑了出来。

“不，”Dante摇头，不想呆在这里听别人亵渎他的神。“这不会发生的，咱们现在就是吃披萨。然后你就会知道自己以前的生活有多么可悲。”

“我很怀疑你的结论。”V呛他。

“难道还会有别的结果吗？”Dante不服，“来吧。”黑发人没再说什么，默默跟上了Dante。

“‘浸水的面包’，”Dante嘟哝着重复V之前的形容。“ _你_ 才‘浸水的面包’。”

“你说什么？”V问道。

“没事，亲爱的。”Dante笑得无辜又灿烂。Nero快笑死了，V叹了口气，没说什么。


	8. Chapter 8

V还是不够了解Dante，他不仅拥有英俊的外表、总能在最恰当的时间激怒别人的本事，甚至可以在方圆几里之外准确定位披萨店，很快他们三个来到了最近的一家。

无论是店里装饰的红格塑料桌布还是昏暗的灯光，都让V无比头疼。更不用说角落里老式游戏机不断发出的巨大声响，和招牌上绘着的马里奥，正穿着主厨服装、举着一盘披萨，还有‘妈妈咪呀’的标语。

Dante窃笑着轻轻揽过V的肩膀。“来吧，我保证能找到最好的位置。”

“真有吗？”还在嘟哝的V被Dante拉过去。后者假装已经跟站在收银台后面正无聊的服务生预约过一样，径直走向了角落。放开V，他走了几步拉开一把椅子，地板发出了恐怖‘吱呀’声。Dante邀请V坐下。

黑发人欲言又止，攥了攥手杖，才下定决定陪Dante玩玩，毕竟在公共场大吵大闹实在太失礼。叹了口气，他像置身高级餐厅里一样优雅入座。Nero已经懒得收起脸上的表情，他快笑死了。

Dante自己也坐下，一只手搭在椅子背上，等服务员过来。“那么，V，”他换了个严肃的表情。“来跟我们说说墓地里的事吧？能不能坦率一次？”

“我们成功阻止了Urizen的计划。”V也收敛了有些崩溃的情绪。

“怎么办到的？”

“所有可能都考虑到了，结果比预想好。”V显然隐瞒了什么，不仅Dante看出来了，连Nero都挑眉加入了谈话。

“什么意思？”Nero问道，V看看他俩，思考着该怎么说。

“……Urizen出现了。”黑发人开口了。“现在他已经改变计划，但咱们未必不会成为绊脚石。”

“Urizen在那儿？”Nero的手无意识地摸向失去的手臂。

“没错。”V点点头。

“等等，他怎么改变计划了？”Dante问道。

“为了解决问题，他已经另辟蹊径。”黑发人回答。

“什么问题？”Dante咬住了这个话题，V有点为难。

“他的所有物…不完整。”小心翼翼地开口，他知道Dante应该明白自己说的是阎魔刀。恶魔猎人应该能相信他的部分说辞。“我以为对Urizen来说，那是重要的问题。”

“你知道上次说‘以为’的时候发生了什么吗？”Dante皮笑肉不笑。“你愚弄了我。”V一脸惊诧的表情让他想笑。“行吧，那咱们怎么办？”

“继续之前的计划。”V说，“他已经找到其他方法，咱们不需要去管刚刚进行的仪式。”

“你还没说仪式的事呢。要是那家伙成功种了树，会怎么样？”

“种Qliphoth比你想象的复杂，”V说道。“需要很多条件。”

“那你怎么知道他要这么做？”听到Nero的问题，Dante挑挑眉，V看看他们俩。

“传言是这么说的，”黑发人顿了一下。“我曾经见过Urizen的一些…狂热追随者。”Dante回想起阎魔刀刚被偷的时候，那些死去的恶魔，显然它们追逐的人现在就在自己面前。可V依然没全盘托出。“它们提过他把Qliphoth的种子带来这个世界，想成为新的魔王。”V耸耸肩。“后面有些就是我的猜测。如果要种树，他肯定会做些准备，所以我才去找你。那些恶魔说的是真话，他确实要在人类世界栽下Qliphoth种子。”

“之前你不确定？”

“无论如何，Urizen都是不可忽视的威胁。”V语气坚定。“所以我去找你的原因重要吗？”

“确实，不重要。”Dante耸耸肩。“既然Urizen _在那儿_ ，也许你不该独自过去。”

“Griffon也说过类似的话，但我事先怎么会知道。”看到服务员过来，V停了下来。她在桌子放了一大杯水，拿出圆珠笔放在点餐本上。Dante看得出她在思索该在休息时勾引三人中的哪个去春风一度。嗯，品味镇不错，不过有点太贪婪了。

“想吃点什么？”她问。

“火腿和蒜香土豆。”她看看说话的Dante。

“嗯，我们没有蒜香土豆。”

“我去，”Dante抱怨了一声。“行吧，芝士超级至尊，要橄榄。”她点头记了下来。“再来一份芝士披萨，给公主殿下。”V有点生气地看过去，收获Dante一个眨眼。

“我要一罐啤酒。”Nero说道，她记下来后转身离开。“所以你不喜欢Pizza。”男孩看看靠在椅背上的V，将话题从Urizen身上移开。“那你有喜欢吃的吗？能说说嘛？让我们知道一下？”

“我不确定自己爱吃什么。”对V来说这个问题似乎有些难以回答，至少可能从未想过。谁知道呢？也许确实没有。V从前应该不喜欢跟人交流，无论如何引人注目，他都只走自己的路。Dante怀疑除了使魔，他没有任何朋友。

这可让人有点难受了。

“肯定 _有_ 吧。”Nero没有放弃。“说说吧，除了诗和Urizen，我还没听你提起别的话题。”

“我记得三文鱼配酸模不错。”V思索了半天才回答。

“三文鱼配酸模？那是什么？”Nero不解。

“一道法国菜，”V开始解释。“法国的Troisgros兄弟发明的，很流行的一道菜（*看百科介绍，有点类似香煎三文鱼）。”

“没听说过，”男孩耸耸肩。“有机会我去尝尝。”

“希望你喜欢它的味道，”V歪了歪头。这些天来他头一次说这么多。天哪，他们明明还没遇到他多久，真的只过了两天吗？感觉已经很长时间了。现在他终于肯开始闲聊了，当然听他读诗也一样让令人享受。

“你去过法国？”Dante问道。

“一两次。”V停顿了一会儿才回答。

“不错，你喜欢那里？”

“我去不是为了度假，”黑发人说道，“至少我不这么认为。”

“那你的目标是？”Nero问道，V用手指敲敲桌子。

“调查，”他终于回答了。“我去寻找……家族史。”

“你的家族来自法国？”Nero上上下下地看了V一遍。“我觉得你不像法国人。”

“不像吗？”

“不，”Nero摇摇头。“我觉得你在逗我们。”V笑了，开心地说了段法语。Dante没有学过这种语言，但不妨碍他立刻想起它。他希望自己没能想起那个人嘴里吐出这句话时的样子。Nero不自然的笑脸和喝水的动作也让他觉得异常熟悉。V又笑着说了一句法语，Dante有点好奇那句话的意思。

很有可能，只是一首诗。

“你说对了，”V终于换回了英语。“我不是法国人，我的家族也不是。只是去找一些书和材料，也许它们能帮我更了解我的家族。”

“它们有帮助吗？”Nero问道。

“没用，但还是有点别的用途，所以那趟没白跑。”V摇摇头。

“它们是什么？”Dante问道。

“历史文献，”V耸耸肩。“它们教会了一点…新技能和新知识。”

“新技能？比如你的小宠物们？”

“它们不是宠物，”黑发人不禁纠正Dante，恶魔猎人挑眉。

“抱歉，”Dante抬起手缓和了一下气氛，V点点头。

“说起来，”Nero靠过来，在V身上示意一下。“你的纹身，是怎么做到的？我从没见过类似的。”

“它们……”V顿了一下。“你们见过Griffon，我和它们三个…有一些联系。”

“三个？”Dante插嘴，“我只见了两个。”

“我不经常召唤梦魇。”V回答。“它很难维持自己，也很难控制。所以你们应该暂时见不到它。”

“所以，纹身是契约？”Nero依然好奇，V低头看看自己的手背和胳膊。

“不，不是契约。我没有束缚它们。理论上，只要它们想，随时可以离开。”黑发人说道。“所以…更像是承诺。”

“什么承诺？”即便听到Dante的问题，V的视线也没离开那些印记，仿佛它们让他和其它两人一样着迷。

“我永远不会独自一人，”他的声音柔软得过分。V很快调整好情绪，不想再提起这些，向Nero问起和Kyrie的相遇。

Dante被那句话波动了心弦，注意已经不再集中在绿眼睛的诗人身上，他想起一个被独自留在残酷世界的人。他知道那样的世界会产生怎样的影响，甚至自己的兄弟——骨肉至亲——都不再认识那个被扭曲的人。Dante从来不知道如何融化那人眼中的寒冰，也不知道对方需要什么。而自己又能做什么，才能让Vergil知道，没有人抛弃了他，只是他自己将所有人隔绝在外。

Dante一直为他敞开着大门，Vergil只是从来不明白，自己随时可以走进去。

他从不知道自己可以留下，Dante 也 _希望_ 他留下。

现在，Dante不希望同样的命运降临在其他人身上。

食物终于端了上来，Dante拿了一块芝士披萨，放上碟子，端给了V。黑发人将它转了几个角度。

“它不会咬你的，”Dante窃笑，V慢慢伸手，想用修长的手指将它拿起来，最后还是拿了一张纸巾，将上面的油脂慢慢抹去。Nero和Dante发出了相似的悲鸣。“喂！你把最好的部分扔了。”

“我的心脏会感激的。”V继续优雅地抹。

“你的味蕾不会，”Nero伸手拿了一角，像个普通人一样吃得满嘴流油，部分芝士快流出来了。V皱皱鼻子，一脸嫌弃的样子还挺可爱。他看着两位恶魔猎人大口吃着‘湿漉漉的西红柿覆盖’的美味。“这只是披萨，V，它不会杀了你的。也许你会喜欢呢。”Nero轻笑了一声，V叹了口气，终于捧起了那一角，无视两位恶魔猎人紧张的视线，犹豫着小小地咬了一口。Dante觉得这样的画面似曾相识。

“怎么样？”Dante看着V把披萨放回去，不开心地嚼着。用三人中独有的良好礼仪将它咽下去之后，才开口回答。

“让你失望了。”听到这句话，Dante耸耸肩。

“不会，这只是我要带你开眼界的 _一长串披萨名单_ 的开始。”

“什么？”V对这个提议有点不满。

“怎么了？披萨是一门艺术，V，而且品类繁多。深海鱼、芝加哥、纽约等等。”听到最后一个，Nero发出开心的声音，Dante竖起大拇指。“这只是你跟披萨的初次会面。”黑发人死死地盯了一会儿眼前的披萨。

“你坚持想说服我，对吧？”

“没错，”Dante笑了。“每次都挺管用。”V挑出来的部分比吃的多，他还是有点饿，所以把下面的薄饼吃了不少。Dante和Nero交谈时，余光看到V看了看地板。黑发人叹息着伸手取了一角披萨，拿到桌子下面。恶魔猎人皱眉掀开桌布，就看到那只大猫把头放在V的膝盖上，显然在求食。“它不太像猫，有点像狗。而且品味不错。”Dante放下了桌布，V翘起嘴角。

“我以前不知道，因为从来不吃。它们也喜欢吃恶魔，所以这不算是对你心爱的披萨的恭维。”一边说着，一边又拿起一角，去喂在身边撒娇的恶魔。

“大诗人，不能偏心啊？分我点。”Dante听见那只鸟在V身边嘀咕，黑发人摇摇头，叹息着又递给那边一块。

“行了，这是最后一块。”他温和地对它们说，Dante知道他在抚摸大猫的头，然后它们就变回了纹身。一边一只魔宠有点奇怪，不过他更好奇那只‘噩梦’是什么样子。会是什么形态？Dante有些好奇它有多难以控制。

‘ ** _ **DDDAAAANNNNTTTTEEEEE**_** ……’一只强大的恶魔在呼唤，Dante暂时没动，生怕被其它俩人发现端倪。

“我去个洗手间。”他起身走了过去。

事情要变得有意思了。


	9. Chapter 9

Dante的离去很不寻常。Nero看看角落里不断响着音乐的游戏机，又看看明显还没饱但已经不想再吃东西的黑发人，他没有说话。如果V不想吃，他不会强迫。

“想玩游戏吗？”Nero问道。“他们这几个有你喜欢的吗？”V看看游戏机。

“我从没玩过。”他语气平静。Nero觉得自己现在的表情，应该跟在墓园时Dante听到V不喜欢披萨一样震惊。

“不喜欢披萨也不爱玩游戏？”男孩惊讶死了。“那你的童年在 _玩什么_ ？”

“读书，”V带着一丝笑意。

“没了？只读书？”

“大部分休闲时间都这样，”V点点头，“我学了不少东西。”歪了歪头，“还有练习。”

“这也太无聊了，V。来吧，多说点。除了读书学习你肯定还会做点 _别_ 的。我是说，你怎么放松自己？”

“演奏乐器？”黑发人回答。“游戏的话，我一般下棋，那时候很少能找到和我一起下棋的人。”

“额，听起来真恐怖。”Nero呻吟一声。“行吧，跟我来。”踢开椅子站了起来。“咱们玩点别的。”V犹豫地看看他，又歪头看了看游戏机。“来，我教你。”过了一会儿，黑发人才起身跟Nero走过去。男孩看了看那些机器。“好，咱们从经典的开始，吃豆人。”向V示意了一下。“特别简单，你只需要控制它们走在迷宫里——”指了指控制钮。“你可以吃掉所有的圆点和水果，但别被幽灵抓到。”

“听起来总得重复，让人没什么动力。”听到V的评价，Nero从口袋里掏出几枚硬币。

“那是因为你还没玩过它，”游戏要开始了，Nero让V坐下，站在身边，帮他熟悉控制按钮。“嗯，你可以开始移动了，试试吃掉那个。”几次之后Nero决定换一个游戏。“啊哈！真人快打，我的童年啊。”

“它的拼写好像不是你读的那样。”V看看机器上的字母。

“嘘，”Nero说，“接受吧，选择你的角色。”Nero投币之后马上选了一个，然后等着V。“怎么了？”男孩不解地看一直在盯着屏幕选项的V。

“我不知道该选哪个。”

“你可以试试绝对零度（*游戏人物）。”Nero指了一下人物。“年轻时我很喜欢用他。”V默默地选了。“好了，我会手下留情的。玩这个没什么技巧，只需要用力点快速按每一个按钮就行。有时候固定的顺序能打出特殊攻击，但游戏的乐趣不在这儿。只需要不停地按，直到对手死去，你就赢了。”

“听起来跟现实差不多。”V叹气，Nero笑笑。显然V还不太明白怎么玩，有几次Nero故意放水，在黑发人遇到麻烦时帮帮忙。“感觉没什么意义，”V赢了之后评价。

“不是所有事情都要有意义，有时候你需要放松自己。”Nero笑笑，V探究地看着他。“嘿，V。”准备下一轮的时候男孩突然开口。

“什么？”

“……你不孤单。”Nero忍下转头的动作，从反光的屏幕上看，V也没有动。黑发人之前那句话重重压在男孩心上，他觉得——只是可能——V觉得他只能靠自己。V并不知道自己已经被这个古怪的家庭接纳了。见鬼，Dante接纳Nero没有超过五分钟。Trish曾经是敌人派来的卧底，两人经历了许多之后，即便认识了只有不到一天，也带她一起回来。Lady曾经射穿Dante的头，然后他们一小时内就成了朋友。Patty是老客户了，他们从第一次见面就熟络起来。两天？感觉已经很长时间了。或许V不知道自己已经被接纳，不知道自己不必独自扛下所有对毁灭日的恐惧。之前面对Urizen的时候，也是因为他觉得必须独自前去，Dante或Nero不会分出精力保护他。“只要你想……你就是我们的伙伴……所以你并不孤单。我们经常收集一些怪人回家。”

“两小时之前刚威胁过我。”V说道。“你变得真快。”

“并没有，”Nero耸耸肩。“实际上，如果你敢耍Dante，我一样会收拾你。这不是威胁，只是确保咱们是同一边的……如果遇到危险，我会保护你，Dante也是。你是队伍的一份子。”Nero松松肩膀。“我想说的是，你不必独自面对那个家伙，也不必感到孤独。”游戏的倒计时结束，屏幕上出现了‘开战！’的字样。“在我揍你之前，希望你听进去。”Nero开始攻击了，V愣了一会儿才按下按钮。

——————————————

从后门离开，Dante走进小巷。之前那个家伙已经跟在了身后，他一边远离门口一边把手伸入口袋。踢到了垃圾桶边一个饮料罐，他瞬间转身抓住恶魔，同时抽出白象牙，将恶魔抵到墙上，枪口抵上它的脸。

是之前的泥脸人，就知道它们还会出现。

“你在墓地出现过。”Dante从容地打开保险栓。“为什么要跟踪我？不得不说你太蠢了。”

“我带着橄榄枝来，斯巴达之子。”恶魔发出嘶嘶声。

“是吗？可笑，我没看到。”Dante愤愤地看着它的爪子。“你不会骗我，对吧？”

“不——不！”

“为什么出现？谁派你来的？”

“Mundus王。”听到这个名字的瞬间，Dante险些变身魔人。

“Mundus？”怒火不断升腾。“那个王八蛋醒了？你所谓的‘橄榄枝’是骗我。”

“是真的！是真的！”它吓得结结巴巴。

“这么说吧，我相信你，但你也知道并不是。那个混蛋想要什么？”Dante深吸一口气。

“和平。”

“哦，有意思。”Dante笑得渗人。“我 _非常_ 不解。即便他想，难道我就要同意？”

“他想跟你做个交易。”它赶忙说道。“双赢的。”Dante不屑地哼了一声。

“哦真的，听起来不错。说得真好，我是说，这可不像那个杀了我妈妈、折磨我哥哥、想杀了我，还召集党羽追杀我老爸所有血脉的家伙说的；嗯，‘双赢，’这确实是我想听的。”恶魔显然没听出他的反讽，放松了下来，Dante还没有给它一枪的打算。

“他会把篡位者带回魔界，关闭所有传送门，一千年内不会打扰这个世界。” _什么鬼_ ？

“…好吧…有点意思，为什么？”Dante歪了歪头。

“篡位者会缩短他的统治。”

“确实。”

“他会帮你解决，”它说。“阻止Qliphoth被种下，停止对你的追杀。”

“一千年？”听到Dante的问话，它赶紧点头。

“对。”

“知道了，不过，似乎即便不递‘橄榄枝’给我，他也应该这么做。所以 _我_ 要参与哪部分？”Dante问道。“让我猜猜，他想让我帮忙去收拾那家伙？然后我们两败俱伤的时候让他渔翁得利？”某些记忆浮出水面，Dante怒火冲冲。“我知道他喜欢这手，所以简单点说，Mundus _到底_ 想从我这里得到什么？”

“把跟你一起旅行的人给他。”

“V？”Dante转瞬收起自己的惊讶和困惑。“Mundus想用V…需要V干什么？”

“我不知道。”感觉到自己命悬一线，它赶忙重复。“我不知道。”这话应该是真的。Dante知道Mundus不会蠢到派一个知道计划的人过来。“把那个人类给他，然后他会阻止篡位者，然后离开人类世界。你想要这个结果对吧？这是个很好的交易。”

“简直太棒了，”Dante点点头。“不过有点小问题，”被枪口更用力地抵住，它咽了咽口水。“就是我对那个混蛋 _恨之入骨_ ，不合作就足以激怒他了。哦，我甚至想跟Urizen联手，解决Mundus，免费。”Dante逼迫上前，魔人的能量挥洒而出，他的眼睛变得十分吓人。“你可以回去告诉Mundus，滚蛋。V受 _我_ 保护，而我不会将他交给 _任何人_ 。明白了吗？”它迅速点头。“很好。”他后退一点，用枪口示意。“赶紧滚，不然你的碎片一样能把消息带到。”

那只恶魔不知是有点脑子还是求生欲强，连滚带爬地消失在猎人的视线里。

 _操_ 。Dante烦躁地抓抓头发。Mundus回来了，他还以为封印能持续更长时间呢。不过无论是Vergil还是Urizen的家伙，居然想复制Mundus的篡位事迹，在人间和魔界种一棵该死的树。难怪魔王很想阻止。

而且，让Vergil去解决Mundus也好。如果V说的是实话，Mundus确实吃过Qliphoth的果实，那Vergil的计划真是直接扇上魔王的脸。明确放出消息说自己回来了，而且会用同样的方式篡位。既讽刺又残酷，Vergil的典型风格。

Mundus居然已经焦急到不计后果地来找Dante。

但是V跟这些又有什么关系？Mundus不会无的放矢，没用的东西他从来不会留着。一个人类召唤师能有什么用？是使魔？第一次见到的时候，Dante就觉得它们确实很眼熟。尤其是Griffon，名字和形态都唤起了他的记忆。还有一只没见过的梦魇，它们都在Mundus的岛屿出现过。难道那时候V把它们带走了？还带着阎魔刀的碎片逃跑？Dante知道Mundus反复无常，也讨厌自己的玩具被带走，即便那些玩具他都不在意。

还是V惹怒了他？即便如此，Mundus又为什么要跟Dante做交易？难道V知道一些密辛？或者能帮助Mundus打败Urizen什么的？那V了解 _Mundus_ 吗？

世界的命运已经危如累卵，有这么多问题还都未知，这可不太妙。

Dante叹息着走回去。一眼就看到已经从桌边离开的两人，正在愉快地打游戏。Nero一边哈哈大笑，一边转过身去。

“我甚至都没看屏幕，V，都没有看。”不过男孩还是在窥屏，V摇着头继续操纵游戏角色，脸上泛着笑意。他知道Nero在逗他，但乐在其中。Dante抱臂倚在墙上，看着嬉闹的两人。V看起来放松多了。

恶魔猎人现在还不想告诉他Mundus归来的事情，至少要等收集到更多信息以后。

 _你到底隐瞒了什么，V？你说过自己是‘不情愿的第三方’，可到底是怎么被卷进来的？到底发生了什么事？我到底该怎样让你相信我_ ？

“我赢了！”Nero嬉笑着举起一只手，回头看看Dante。“怎么样老头？要挑战一下王者吗？”恶魔猎人笑着做出投降的姿势。

“不，我有自知之明。”

“什么时候？我怎么不知道。”Nero哼了一声。

“那么，V。”Dante笑笑，看向另一边。“现在怎么办？咱们下一步是直接去另一个举行仪式的地方？在酒店住一晚？还是回到Devil May Cry跟其他人汇合？”

“咱们还有点时间，可以休息一下，做好准备。”V显然也在考虑。“Urizen需要点时间才能找到下一个目标。”轻咬下唇，思索着。“我知道一个地方，离这里不太远，在市中心附近，比回Devil May Cry近点。”

“哦？什么地方？”

“……我的居所。”V的话让Dante和Nero都面露惊讶。

“你的？”Nero问道。“你居然有居所？我是说……”将V从头到脚看一遍。“我是说，你并没有西装革履，所以我以为你住在卡车或是什么地方。”

“你在说自己吧。”Dante放嘲讽，Nero挥挥拳头。

“这么说吧……只是一个可以供咱们居住的地方”V神秘地歪了歪头，结束了这个话题。

“我同意，需要个地方补补美容觉。”Dante的话让Nero嗤之以鼻。

“你需要个屁的美容觉。”他开口呛道。

“嘿，别嫉妒我。咱们都知道你喜欢的。”Dante笑着摇晃一下，示意自己的全身。

“别这么晃，不然我以为你要招蜂引蝶。”Nero笑到窒息。

“我这该死的魅力。”Dante也笑了。

“并没有。”

“难道我没有八块腹肌？”

“可能吧。”Nero笑嘻嘻说道。在桌子上放下钱，他们走了出去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有猜测说，在DMC5的叙事发生时，Vergil相信自己被Eva抛弃了，那次攻击造成的PTSD会在这篇AU的故事构筑中体现。  
> 本章还有一些问题开始浮现，V开始不把自己当做Vergil。不过本文是AU，作者觉得V确实是Vergil，但也是V。所以他开始思索这个问题。  
> 剧情基本请以游戏、小说、动画为准。

乘坐出租车将他们与寒冷隔绝开来，也节省了三人不少体力。V终于有点时间捋一捋今天的事情。

“ _你赢了，兄弟，好好享受吧_ 。”“ _咱们只能是兄弟_ 。”

自从见到Urizen之后，这些话一直萦绕在心头。V一直理不清对方的逻辑。为什么放了他？既然有机会，杀死他不是更好吗？即便知道V将Dante扯进了他们之间的游戏，可当时恶魔猎人并没有跟他们俩待在一起，Urizen为什么不趁这个好机会夺回阎魔刀的另一半？何况V还在墓地打断了Urizen的仪式，证明了自己制造麻烦的能力，也证明了自己完全能够打乱恶魔的计划，让Urizen不得不功亏一篑，但V居然能带着碎片安全离开。既然他已经证明了自己不是一个被仍出局的废物，为什么恶魔面没有动手除去他？

“ _你赢了_ 。”

有意思，这可不是赢了，更像是对手将胜利拱手相让，就像一个成年人带着嘲讽拍拍孩童的头。V很不高兴。

Urizen在玩什么把戏？Vergil的力量都在他身上，而他就…… _这么站着_ 。V知道自己无力还手，所以才会将Dante牵扯进来。可这说不通，即便Urizen不再将阎魔刀视为达成计划的必要工具，也不该将一个拥有足够知识和技巧、可以随时打断计划的他轻易放走吧？V觉得自己至少会遭到攻击和阻挠。

但这些都没发生，即便V只在他二十步开外。为什么Urizen不行动，还放他走？

“ _兄弟……我们只能是兄弟_ 。”

这句话又是什么意思？V可不会挑选‘兄弟’这个词来描述他们的关系。非要说的话，更像硬币的两面。用‘兄弟’来形容，只会让V感到一阵恶寒。所以为什么Urizen会选择这么个词来定义彼此？V一直将他们俩当做Vergil彼此对抗的人魔两面——可Urizen显然不这么认为。

为什么不攻击？为什么不 _做点什么_ ？这些问题快把V逼疯了。

“嘿，”Dante碰碰他的肩膀才唤回一点注意力。“没事吧？你似乎一直在神游。”

“没事。”V的话让Dante依然有些不放心。“只是回顾一下今天的事情。”

“想聊聊吗？”Dante问道，V用眼神示意出租车司机还在。恶魔猎人耸耸肩，完全不在意让司机以为自己车上有一群疯子。黑发人还是摇摇头，目光飞向窗外。思绪突然飘到了Nero和Dante身上，不知道下车之后他们脸上会是什么表情。他俩非常好奇V的‘家’（是所谓的家吗？不，Vergil可不会这么想，他只觉得那是‘房子’或‘临时住所’，但绝不是家。家需要家人，可那里并没有）。V很好奇他们俩在想什么，会是目的地的样子吗？还是觉得到了就能了解一点神秘的V？可惜并不会。

说实话，刚刚成型并到处奔波着收拾一波又一波恶魔的时候，他完全没想过自己能得到那栋顶层公寓和账户。那时候他还在到处找衣服，幸好Griffon帮他偷来许多，让他在打架后免于整日赤身裸体。终于找到安全的藏身处，打了几个电话试图联络Morrison。他当时还以为自己要等好久，毕竟刚刚出生的几小时他一直都很虚弱。

值得庆幸的是，过了一会儿他就联络到正确的地方，提供了正确的账户、密码和安全问题——那些都是Vergil留用的基金和投资，V自行取用了。感谢本体的先见之明。很久以前，在特米尼格魔塔发生之前，Vergil考虑到自己会去魔界，并在人界销声匿迹——而且不知道多久——所以他小心翼翼地用自己的账户来维持自己存在的痕迹。似乎之前的一切布局都起到了作用，虽然理论上V不是应该享受这一切的人。

Eva死后，Vergil和Dante的处事有很大区别。恶魔猎人接了一个又一个工作来获取收入，而Vergil花了点时间投资并积累财富，获得地位和权力。毕竟，如果你擅长做的事，不能免费去做；如果你是业内 _顶尖_ ，那费用就往贵了收。Dante一直无精打采地在人界游荡，甚至一度忘记自己的名字和家人，但Vergil从未这么做过。

V不知道Eva当初的想法。双胞胎的母亲肯定以为自己只能救下一个孩子，所以选择了Dante，没有顾及到Vergil。

除了Mundus成功将他变成斯巴达的拙劣模仿的时候，Vergil对那天的记忆也彻底改变了他。那时候，Vergil终于被迫明白了世间险恶，了解了恶魔的存在。V知道Vergil一直因为那时候的恐惧和 _脆弱_ _，_ 而将那些记忆视为耻辱。他害怕那群冲到家里将自己撕裂的恶魔，它们一边嘲讽一边折磨他……他也害怕 _自己_ 。Dante和Vergil一直是不同的，他们自己知道。Dante第一次变成魔人是Vergil策划好以后、只有两人在一起的时候——而Vergil在那天就变身了。那时候的他茫然无措，而母亲选择去保护弟弟，将他留给了恶魔和未知的命运。

曾经的Vergil再也不想经历这种事情，不想再感受恐惧和 _无力_ 。直到多年后落到了魔王的手中，被想尽一切办法塑造成斯巴达的样子。

Mundus成功过头了，即便现在Urizen和V还想重新复原成Vergil，原身也永远不能从那时的经历中痊愈。

 _即便_ Urizen和V还想重新复原……这个想法在V心中挥之不去。

但V还 _想要_ 变回Vergil吗？

这个问题跟刹车的声音一样让人不悦，下车之后V平复下来。站在建筑物面前，黑发人忍不住好奇心，回头看看Nero和Dante的表情。

“真豪华。”Dante吹了个口哨，整整腰带，动动脚跟。“咱们没来错地方吧？”V安静地推开门，走向前台。Dante和Nero小心地跟了上去，虽然他们还在期待V下一秒笑着说自己在开玩笑什么的、

“在这等一下。”V将他们安置在等候区，走向前台。服务员显然不太了解自己该怎么接待他和其他两人，笑得有点僵。不知道她是否在考虑叫警卫来把他们请出去。V伸手在屏幕上按下密码，电脑显示绿灯时，她的表情从不确定变成了震惊。“我之前要的东西，应该已经送到了？”听到V的问题，她点点头。

“是的，先生。系统提示它们早些时候已经送来了，已经放进了房间。您需要看收据和文件吗？”

“不，不需要。”V轻轻摆手。

“那您还需要别的吗？”

“不用了。”V轻轻转身，握住了手杖。

“好的。”她又敲了下键盘，再次看了看V。“如果你还 _需要别的_ ，我整晚都在。”

“记下了。”V笑着点点头，没管她失落的样子，转身示意Dante和Nero跟上。”

“真的？”他们走进电梯后Nero开口，V输入密码，门关上了。“你住 _这里_ ？所以你是做什么的，怎么办到的？”V回答不出来，毕竟确实什么都没做，这些都是Vergil的功劳，V只是沾了光。

“你绝对是在逗我。”电梯门打开，Dante看着眼前的顶层公寓惊叹。V领着他们来到自己从未进过的地方。这是Vergil最喜爱的居所之一，每次来这里看愚蠢的弟弟时都住在这里，但有时他会去见Dante，有时不会。

“客房在这边。”他领着他们走到晚上休息的地方。“一个坏消息，你俩必须分享，除非有人想睡沙发。”打开门，他后退一点，让两人将房间尽收眼底。Nero看看V。

“行吧，有点困难，不过我们会解决的。”他笑着说，Dante看看那张大床，笑了。

“确实困难，不过Nero说得对，我们可以忍忍。”这句挖苦让V心里有点不好受。按下思绪，他看看Dante。

“Trish联络你了吗？”他问道。

“还没，”恶魔猎人摇头，“而且她一般都是直接追踪我，不打电话。”

“咱们得知道她成功没有。”

“她办到了。”

“只是你的假设。”

“是事实，”Dante安抚道。“咱们说的可是 _Trish_ 。”

“如果没有确切消息，咱们的计划就没法进行。我需要她提供线索和经历。”V步步紧逼。

“好，如果Trish没来，我早上会打电话给Morrison，看看他有没有新消息。”Dante摆摆手，V懒得纠结他为什么不直接打电话给Trish这种问题。

“行吧，那我回屋了。”V说道。“明早见，希望你们在这里别见外。”黑发人转身离开了，他需要赶紧解决一些首要问题，免得被分散精力或是被Dante绊住。这间公寓唯一能证明‘这里属于Vergil’的东西就在办公室里。

一张照片。

那是装作毫无感情的Vergil唯一从老房子里拿出来的东西。V知道无论如何它都不能被Dante和Nero看到，否则一切就都露馅了。

进了办公室，在桌上看到了那张被保存完好的相片。那是双子在火灾之前照的，Eva喜欢上面Vergil和Dante相视而笑的样子。它的一角被烧掉了些，被相框挡住了。V不知道为什么Vergil选择保存他们俩的相片，而Dante只记得妈妈救了他。也许年幼的半魔早已完全遗忘了哥哥，就像Eva遗忘了Vergil一样。

甩掉这个念头，V知道事实并非如此，Dante和Vergil之间的事情错综复杂——并不包括对彼此的遗忘。

拿起照片，走到保险柜把它放进去之后，V终于松了一口气。再没有任何东西能给Dante一点暗示，V放心地回到了主卧。

轻轻合上门，V突然感到身心俱疲，轻轻靠在了凉爽的木质材料上，感觉力量瞬间被抽空。自从逃离斯巴达大宅之后，他已经很久没有这么疲惫的感觉了。

之前不断变换的藏身地点、接踵而来的各种问题等等的情况并不允许他放松下来。仿佛身在峭壁，深渊正饥渴地等着他因为疏忽大意而坠落，所以他必须不断前进。

从门上撑起身，V扫视了整个房间。无论是梳妆台、床还是墙上的画，都让他觉得陌生又奇怪。V丝毫没有……走进自己公寓的感觉。这里属于Vergil，虽然很难被称为‘家’，但也算是他喜欢的住所。

可V丝毫感受不到一点喜爱。

看着梳妆台上被摆放得十分美观的各种物件，他不记得是自己买的，还是受雇帮忙填满空白地方的女人帮忙购置的。它们应该都是Vergil会喜欢的东西，不仅外形艺术美观，还很实用，但V就是不记得。缓缓伸手，他拿起了一瓶古龙水。

香味很宜人，但不知道如果现在有机会，他还会不会买。

合上盖子，他打开了一个抽屉，之前购置的新物品已经被放在了Vergil的旧物旁边。关上这一个，又抽出另外几个抽屉。他也不知道自己在找什么，但还是不断在寻找。打开衣柜，有些Vergil定制的衣服被防尘套包裹着，静静挂在那里，旁边是V的新物品。

他觉得这样的泾渭分明似乎是种暗示，暗示一些他从来都知道却不想细思的事情。

伸手拿过一个防尘套，他解开拉链，一件深蓝色的衣服出现了。设计优雅简单，还点缀着金线，是Vergil最喜欢的那种。跳下魔界和分出Urizen跟V的时候穿的两件，跟它都很像。

V不知道自己为什么一定要找到它，而且期待的答案却没能随之浮现。现在，他更无措了。

这里不属于他，什么都不属于他。

这个想法让他心里难受。这里难道不属于他吗？他还是Vergil…不是吗？还是他是 _另一个人_ ？所以Urizen跟V到底是谁？是Vergil留下的两部分残骸？是两个拥有两极对立想法的新个体？还是拼图的两半？只要没能合在一起，就毫无用处，什么都无法完整呈现吗？

“V？”Griffon在身边现身。感觉到它的意外出现，V气息不稳地赶忙拉上了防尘套，颤抖的手不断抚平上面的褶皱。“没事吧？”Griffon有点担心。V点点头，可这样苍白的安抚对魔鸟完全不管用。V感觉自己心情沉重，更疲惫了。他定定地看着防尘套。

“感觉它不属于我。”过了一会儿他才终于将心底的秘密说出来。“我不知道该怎么办。”Griffon落在梳妆台上，看着V，不断思索。

“你觉得它应该属于你？”它终于平静地开口。

“对，”V看看它，轻声承认。“是的。”

“为什么？”

“不知道，”他说道，“我是他，对吧？难道不该感觉这里属于我吗？这里的物品难道不该勾起我的 _情绪_ 吗？为什么我会 _觉得_ …自己不属于这里？”

“你不该感到错位，V。”Griffon安抚道。“你既是他，也不是他。”

“那不可能，”V回答。“我只有一种选择。”

“那你就不是。”Griffon的话让V紧绷起来。“但我觉得没必要那么极端，V。”它继续说道。“他是他，可已经分离了自己。可以说你 _曾经_ _是_ 他，可分离的时间越长……你就越来越独立了。”气氛一时安静了下来。

“可这不是长久之计，”V不假思索地说了出来，又有点后悔。“咱们都是他的一部分。咱们都不是真的，更像是……夹在书里的书签。一切都在这里静止，直到故事重新开始。”

“你一直都是真实的，V。”Griffon摇摇头。“你是原身的人性。他可以假装你不存在，可是，看看你现在。你完全可以不用管他。”它抬起了头。“也许……你该想想现在这一切对你说的意义，或者前尘往事对你的意义。”

“所以我能自己决定？”V问道。“你跟其他几位没有异议？”Griffon觉得V的话有点好笑。

“你是他的灵魂，V。我们只是具象化的噩梦。即便你想回去，我们也不能。”

“……对我来说，你们不止是噩梦。”V觉得自己必须得说清楚。

“可这改变不了事实，大诗人。”魔鸟抖了抖羽毛。“我们本就如此。到最后的时候，V，这些都由你决定。你终于有机会了，一切都看你了。”V一边盯着防尘套一边思索。

做出决定可比假装无法决定严肃得多。迄今为止，他都是在想Vergil会怎么做、会不会赞成、或者是否希望V能将自己变完整，而不是自己做出选择…之前的他好似一直在寻求原身的认同，更不会干Vergil不期待的事情，仿佛有人在监工一样。

不知道Urizen是否也有同样的想法，但V决定不去在意了。Vergil已经将V抛弃，而Urizen才是原身决定留下的部分。

慢慢地伸手将衣服放回柜子里，他快速拿出一个空盒子，走到屋里，将Vergil的东西放进去。

“V？V你在干什么？”Griffon跟着他在屋子里飞来飞去。

“咱们不能冒险让Dante看到这些起疑。”V知道Griffon明白自己的谎言，只是不戳破。他不知道该怎么形容自己的感受，但不能留着这些属于Vergil的东西让自己难受。V在房间里检查了每一个抽屉，将所有不属于自己的都放起来。看看半空的地方，他用几件衣服填补了进去。桌子上的古龙水，被他合上盖子放进抽屉里。一切做完之后，房间感觉有点怪怪的，V深吸一口气，久久才呼了出去。

关于为何这么做，他不会说出答案。

转身拿了几样东西，他走向浴室。身上还残留着墓地的尘土和披萨上的油脂，现在洗个澡是个不错的选择。他已经等不及将这些清理干净了。

“嘿，V。”听见Griffon的呼唤，V停在了浴室门边。“现在不就只属于我们？”他们都静默下来。

“咱们必须阻止Urizen。”V没有回答问题。“这才是最该关心的。”

“没意见，我喜欢一次解决一个麻烦。”Griffon说道。“知道我在想什么吗？既然咱们已经成形…谁说咱们不该存在？”V深吸一口气，走进了浴室。开灯就看到那个超大浴缸，Vergil装修这里的时候真是挥霍得离谱。它简直能当小孩子的游泳池了，旁边还有对一个人来说过分多的出水管。V拧开水，费了点功夫才想起如何操作整个系统。看着喷涌出来的热水，他解开衣带，任由衣服从肩膀滑落。

明天又是新的一天。也许一切都会变得更加明朗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，作者觉得Vergil很有钱（斯巴达一家在被攻击之前，Vergil已经学会了挣钱的本领。‘耸耸肩’所以这说得通）。  
> 而且作者又玩了质量效应，很欣赏里面的出水管和浴缸——所以把它们加进了这个故事。感谢Shepard，Vergil也可以享受了，完美。


	11. Chapter 11

“Morrison的开价低了。”Dante坐在沙发上，双脚搭上附近的咖啡桌。这间公寓……要么真正富人住的，要么是‘暴发户’‘抄袭’来的。虽然他看得出V有些贵气，但没想到居然能到 _这种_ 地步。“再来张台球桌，就更像家了。”

“那里有架钢琴。”Nero示意角落，一架小型钢琴正静静地欣赏着城市里的万家灯火。“什么鬼，为什么这么有钱的家伙会需要咱们？”

“处理恶魔。”Dante耸耸肩。“这些东西不是光用钱就能收拾的。”

“这不是有钱，”年轻人看看四周。“这是 _财富_ 。”特地加重了最后一个音节，好让Dante明白他的意思。“他是靠什么营生？”

“谁知道，也许是贵族。”恶魔猎人耸耸肩。

“肯定的吧。我没别的意思，不过我实在想象不出V这样能登上《热点话题》（*青年时装品牌，以朋克风为主）的T台模特，能做什么来支付 _这里_ 的费用。”Nero甩甩头。“至少这么想我能好过点。”

“钱并不代表一切，kid。”

“不了解，”Nero有些闷闷的，转头开始研究几个书架。“从来没有过那么多钱。”Dante看看年轻的恶魔猎人。不得不说他也没想到V拥有的可不只是一间小公寓，而是一整个 _楼层_ 。显然，他们对黑发人依然不够了解。

“看到什么有意思的了吗？”Dante注意到Nero开始 研究书脊上的名字了。“我猜猜，更多诗集？”

“这个书架上没有，”Nero伸手摸摸那些书脊。“《理想国》，《尼各马可伦理学》?”这可真不让人喜欢。“《善恶的彼岸》，《笛卡尔：对第一哲学的沉思》？谁会读这种东西？”

“一个跟不上潮流，喜欢阅读William Blake的人。”

“《君主论》，《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》。”Nero摇头。“都无聊透顶了。”

“看来咱们的小诗人喜欢哲学。”Dante哼哼一声。“我怎么一点都不惊讶。”Nero走向古老留声机旁边的橱柜。

“你觉得他会有什么好听的音乐吗？”

“你看过他的藏书，难道答案不够明显吗？”Nero哼了一声表示对Dante的赞同。打开橱柜，里面整齐排列着十几张老式唱片。

“我甚至都认不出来这些，”Nero叹气。“应该都是古典乐。”合上橱柜，又打开了几个。既然V给了随便使用的许可，那他们就不客气了。

Dante蠕动一下，从后面口袋里拿出手机拨给Morrison。保险起见，他还是了解一下情况吧。虽然Trish很厉害，但Mundus的爪牙不断出现，而且如果对手真的是Vergil，那他们最好更谨慎点。

“ _说_ 。”铃声响了三次，Morrison就接起了电话，显然是被吵醒的。

“我的生命之光。”Dante开了个玩笑。“你怎么一直不打电话呢？不喜欢我了吗，宝贝？”

“ _Dante，你想干嘛_ ？”Morrison有点不悦。

“Trish有消息了吗？漂亮男孩担心她会有麻烦，或是没完成委托。”

“ _那他就真不了解自己雇的人_ 。”Morrison回答。“ _Trish一小时以前打来电话，说还需要_ _查点_ _事情，_ _现在_ _已经去找你了。应该会带去些你关心的新_ _消息_ 。”

“嗯，我也有点新消息。知道她查到了什么吗？”

“ _你了解的，她不会说_ 。”

“没错，这些天还是把查到的东西藏在心里比较好。”Dante用手抹抹脸。“Lady怎么样了？有消息吗？什么时候过来？”

“ _在处理一些新出现的恶魔杂碎，但她说如果你过几天还没解决任务，她就过来帮_ _忙_ _擦屁股_ 。”

“行吧，我给你个地址，我们会在这儿待几天。”Dante飞快说了V给出租车司机的地址。“前台快要恨死我们了。”

“ _前台_ ？”

“你来了就知道了。”Dante回答。“行了，我去告诉咱们的神秘客户，Trish要过来。”

“ _很好_ 。”Dante就要挂电话的时候，Morrison突然又叫了他的名字。

“嗯？”

“ _我知道这句话你不会喜欢、也不需要从我这里听到……但是Dante，当心点。事情……有点不太对。自己提防着点，记住了吗_ ？”

“啊亲爱的，就知道你关心我。”恶魔猎人开了个玩笑，对面果断挂了电话。Morrison的直觉的确很准，他应该相信这个老油条。案子发展到现在真是越来越复杂了。

Dante讨厌复杂，因为这就意味着尔虞我诈的伪装。而他更喜欢简单不用费脑子的。

“我要睡觉了。”Nero终于不再转来转去了。

“我去告诉这里的主人，有同伴要来了。”Dante放下长腿，从沙发上起身走向主卧。隔着门，他听见里面的水声。敲了敲门，没有得到回应，他走了进去。显然水声是从明亮的浴室里传来，恶魔猎人看看四周。V的房间和公寓里其它的一样，面积不小而且品味高端，时时刻刻能显出主人的财富。蓝黑相间的配色让人舒心，哦，或许只是Dante更偏好这种颜色组合罢了。

走到衣柜旁，打开就看到一水的黑色。看来V对颜色的偏好很执着。那本封面写着大大的‘V’的诗集就放在桌上，Dante拿起来翻了几页。

列车上的那只恶魔就念过这里面的诗。记得当时V打开念了几行‘小羔羊’就生气地合上了。那么问题来了，如果Urizen用这里的诗句来讽刺绿眼睛的诗人，那他们的关系究竟有多近？绝对不会只是过几次面而已。V一直在念里面的诗句，但整个事情就是应该… _不止眼前这样_ 。

“ _小羔羊，可知道谁制造了你……小羔羊_ 。”列车上V念出的这一句一直回荡在Dante心里。这是揭开谜团的线索吗？“ _我没有名字，我只有两天大_ ”V肯定不止两天大，毕竟看起来已经发育成熟了，而且还在法国呆了一阵。所以到底怎么回事？真相又埋藏何处？

V到底扮演了什么角色？Urizen和Mundus呢？还有Vergil？

……Dante自己呢？被V控制的角色吗？

一张有人躺在黑色树枝下的图片出现在眼前，Dante停下了翻书的动作。记得V在火车上也读过这篇，《一棵毒树》对吧？有意思，仿佛在暗示Qliphoth是随时悬挂在头上的达摩克利斯剑。所有人都在为了一棵树和力量瞎忙活。

Vergil关注的一直都是力量，一切的起因也是力量。

浴室里传来水花飞溅的声音，Dante挑眉看了过去。听起来像几个孩子在玩水。放下书，他走近浴室。

“你马上就要浑身是水了，”V的声音夹杂在戏水声中。那只疯狂的魔鸟欢快地制造了更大的水声。“你就继续吧，一会儿等你重到沉底，我们捞你时都得被带下去。”V看似平静，显然已经不抱让鸟离开水的希望了。“暗影？暗影你要干嘛？”Dante听到V突然惊慌起来。“暗影，别！”那只鸟发出尖叫，V惊慌失措的声音伴着重物落水的巨响传来。

“ _干得漂亮_ ，毛球。”魔鸟呛声。“你还挺自豪。”听到大猫愉快的咕嘟叫，Dante笑着摇摇头。他还是明天一早再告诉手忙脚乱的V有人要来的消息吧。

转身回到‘客房’，他脱了夹克和衬衫放上衣柜。Nero已经躺在床上了，脸冲下的姿势让人不由得以为床单上躺了个死尸。Dante笑着脱了靴子和裤子。

“没事吧，Nero？”年轻人舒服地哼哼两声，还竖起大拇指。Dante笑笑爬上床。

两秒之后Dante就和Nero的姿势没区别了，而且 _这辈子_ 都不想起来。真的，就为了这个床他都应该付租金。而且它简直是人类安全的威胁，一旦Mundus和Vergil派人来Devil May Cry踢馆，他都不想起来迎战。老天，他明天一早能不能不起床。

不知道什么时候睡了过去，直到有人将他惊醒。听到右边沉重的呼吸声，Dante转头看看年轻人。Nero已经换成仰躺的姿势，死死盯着屋顶，双手抓着床单，努力平复呼吸。Dante问得小心翼翼。“还好吗？”没有得到回答。

“他 _到底_ 是什么？”Nero终于蹦出这么一句话。

“感觉到了是吧？”Dante还没醒盹，甚至想继续回到睡神的怀抱。“很美味吧？”

“……我可不会用美味来形容。”Nero咬牙切齿。

“嗯？”Dante问道。“难道是好吃？不适合。”换了个仰躺的姿势。“吸引？张力？诱惑？诱人？你可以挑一个。”

“危险。”Nero的形容可不像是赞美，Dante皱眉看看年轻人。Nero呼吸急促、压抑着什么的样子让他清醒了一点。对了，V的诱人能量可不是这个男孩现在能处理的…哦… _对_ 。

“操，想起来了。”Dante突然想起来了。“你肯定感觉 _很糟糕_ 。”

“什么意思？”

“你们彼此呼应。”Dante收获Nero不耐烦的眼神。“他的血，kid。你喝过他的血。”

“那有什么关系？”

“之前被打断时，你还想要更多。”Dante解释。“现在他就在附近。”

“我不觉得自己想吃了他。”Nero的回答让Dante觉得有趣。

“不是那样。如果我的猜测不对，记得提醒。有时候你会产生冲动，想沿着走廊过去把漂亮男孩按进床垫，听他 _尖叫_ 。”Nero发出的呻吟声，让Dante觉得自己说对了。“嗯，看来我猜的没错。”

“以前从来没这样……”Nero呻吟。“我从来没想过睡你。”

“我也没让你咬过我。”Dante点明。“现在你知道恶魔有多容易变卦和变得饥渴了吧？你跟我？估计要是喝过彼此的血，可能需要摧毁整条街才能有机会把彼此的脑浆操出来。”

“该死的恶魔本能。”Nero更郁闷了。

“同意，”Dante忍不住笑着看看Nero。“需要我帮忙吗？”

“我不会因为愚蠢的恶魔问题这么做。”

“啊，真贴心。”Dante咯咯笑，Nero甩开他。“来吧，考虑下我的提议。你想整晚都这么暴躁不安还是想睡觉？我都奉陪。想躺在那儿自我折磨一晚？也奉陪。想下床走动我可以陪你擦地板，所以我也奉陪。但V可能会对咱们有点意见。”Dante歪头。“那么，你想选哪个？释放一下还是睡觉？”男孩颤抖着伸出手，轻轻说了句‘please’就亲吻上去。

不出Dante所料，Nero只有两种模式：硬汉和甜心，一点折中都没有。将恶魔猎人拉到自己身上，Dante扔开碍事的被单。“估计时间不会太长。”在Nero唇边低语着，他本能地一边调整姿势一边用臀磨蹭一下年轻人的大腿。

“操你。”Nero气息不稳，有点不悦地咬了咬Dante的下唇。

“今晚肯定不行。”恶魔猎人笑着分开年轻人的腿，挤了进去，良好的角度让两人都呻吟出声。“有点……好奇。”Dante喘息着磨蹭两人的臀。“你在想他吗？”

“操，Dante，”Nero呻吟着。

“嗯，看来确实在想他。”恶魔猎人笑了。“跟我说说。”年轻人摇头拒绝。“什么？性幻想只是幻想……老天，他真的辣。”

“看起来你才是那个有性幻想的。”Nero喘息着将Dante拉得更近。

“告诉我，”恶魔猎人轻声在年轻人耳边说着，轻轻咬了下颈边的皮肤。“告诉我，Nero。”

“……那双手。”年轻人终于妥协了。“操，那双手。”

“真让人分心，是吧。”Dante想起那双手捧着书脊或是翻页的样子。“你在想它们向下触碰他身体的样子吗？或是握着你的老二？”Nero哀鸣着用双腿夹紧Dante的臀部。“你在想象，对吧Nero？”年轻人点点头。

“你呢？”听到问题的Dante点点头。老天啊，当个专业的可真不容易。

“没错……”接下来的几下有点猛烈，但Nero还能受住，甚至有点享受。“他可能还会咬住下唇。”Dante喘息着。“操，”他能感觉Nero快到了，自己也一样。被V的能量和关于他的幻想环绕，Dante无法不想入非非。

甚至忍不住想到V躺在Dante床上的风情，被单半掩住他的身体……嘴巴含住Dante的手指吸吮……还有饥渴地含住下唇的 _声音_ ——“ _操_ ”Dante的幻想挥之不去，同时感觉到Nero已经爽完了，正用一只手捂住自己的嘴巴，免得出声打扰到这里的主人。

Dante马上从Nero身上滚了下去，四肢不久就放松下来，两人一边目视屋顶一边平复呼吸。

“……真操蛋。”年轻人嘟哝着，恶魔猎人表示赞成。


	12. Chapter 12

V一直都很怀念Vergil无懈可击的肉身和强大的攻击力，甚至有一点点羡慕半魔每天只休息一段时间就可以完全恢复精力。现在他被阳光照在眼睛上，十分想翻个身继续睡。

可他当然不能这么做。虽然特别抗拒起床，但还有一堆事情在等他：打电话、研究各种迹象、收集线索，这些在床上可办不了。

……太不幸了。

叹息着坐起身，用手顺了顺粘在脸上的头发。看看昨晚没合上百叶窗，可惜了，他没预见到今天会这么舍不得起床。两位伙伴也躺床上，在他身边。昨晚Griffon担心Nero会在V彻底放下防备时渴求血液，就像医院那次。所以他们俩会‘一直保护’V，不让他跟斯巴达的下代血脉正面冲突。

……不过‘保护者们’似乎没能抗住睡意。暗影在他腿边团成毛球，并没有占太大面积。Griffon正相反，双翼张开平躺在床上，还翘着两条小细腿。V没忍住，笑着伸手轻轻弹了弹它的爪子。

“…我要开始攻击了…”Griffon发出没什么效果的威胁，蹬了蹬腿就又睡过去了。V笑出了声，又赶紧捂住嘴，免得吵醒魔鸟。拿开被子，他准备下床。暗影抬头看过来，他笑着拍拍它的头，去衣柜找衣服穿。

来到浴室，他打开水龙头，希望冷水能将剩下的睡意驱离。用毛巾擦净水珠，看着镜子里的自己。为什么他一点都不像Vergil？V第一次产生这样的疑惑，为何他跟原身除了发色，没其他相似的地方？眼睛为什么是绿的而不是蓝色？虽然原因不明，但很怪异不是吗。抬了下脸，他开始思索Vergil分离出来的两个存在为什么没有跟原身有任何相似的地方？除了他们俩都继承了不少原来的记忆，可这些都不是亲身经历过的，感觉就像在看电影一样，情绪毫无波澜。为什么会这样？

“ _你是原身的人性。他可以假装你不存在，可是，看看你现在。你完全可以不用管他。也许……你该想想现在这一切对你说的意义，或者前尘往事对你的意义_ 。”

按住水池，一只手摸上脸颊，模仿了几个表情，他伸手把几缕粘在脸上的头发顺了回去，仔细观察自己。他还是觉得黑发有点奇怪，但经过这几天，好歹逐渐适应了。现在的问题是：他召唤了梦魇之后该怎么办？该如何跟Dante解释自己天生的银发？这是他们唯一相同的地方，也是斯巴达血脉的证明。

当这些注定隐瞒不了的事情被Dante知道以后该怎么办？V究竟能把所有的秘密隐瞒多久？何况Urizen可能将他的表里不一透露给恶魔猎人。也可能会有别人试图撕裂他们的关系，让他们四分五裂。

“ _任何谎言都敌不过满怀恶意的真相_ 。”

黑发缓缓落下，V叹了口气。所有事情现在都更复杂了，不知道Vergil是否设想过这种结局。被丢弃的人性去找Dante寻求帮助和保护，留下的部分用未知的方法获得了越来越多的力量。Vergil到底留了多少底牌给Urizen？说真的……V一点都不清楚。实际上他只知道Vergil做了什么、怎么想出这么疯狂的主意。至于动机、想法和顾虑，V的记忆里并没有，这很奇怪。

V对这些记忆很好奇，Urizen会知道吗？难道Vergil在他们出生的时候，并没有将这段分享出去？

 _出生_ 。

V恍惚了一下。他怎么能这么描述老宅里发生的事情？他们究竟是出生，还是被Vergil创造出来的？前者要复杂得多，起码被丢弃的部分不会面临崩溃和死亡。出生意味着生命……也意味着更多的选择。所以V和Urizen是被生出来的吗？

低头看看被自己紧紧握住的洗手台，V觉得难受。

出生是危险的词汇，它意味着生命，那么他和Urizen重新合在一起就代表着……死亡。非存在这个词相对温和一点，可也只是无用的安慰罢了。他和另一半重新成为Vergil以后会发生什么？会像被切开的时候一样……痛苦吗？会有什么不同吗？

……像死亡一样？可死亡是什么感觉？如果……他不想死呢？虽然不是Vergil，但他想活下去。他没有要求过自己的出生，所以也不该用死亡来修复一切？如果他 _不想_ 死呢？

“ _既然咱们已经成形…谁说咱们不该存在？现在不就只属于我们_ ？”

V看着镜中倒影，眼神中饱含挣扎与 _恐惧_ 。他不想死，他想去法国游览Vergil从来没有时间去的卢浮宫，想亲口尝尝三文鱼配酸莫，不知道它的味道怎么样？他想要更多的时间，坐下来读一读Vergil从来不会看的书。他想要些自己的东西，梦境、家人和朋友，难道 _他_ 不能拥有吗？

V不想再当Vergil的附庸……虽然除此之外，他并不知道该如何定义自己。

如果他 _只是_ 自己呢？如果 _只为_ 自己而活呢？不为弥补原身过去的错误，也不为Urizen疯狂的活动买单……他想做自己。

穿上衣服去厨房找食物的路上，这些想法仍然挥之不去。Dante和Nero已经坐在料理台边聊天，看到他走进来，分别给了他一个微笑。所以这些属于他对吧？不是那个一直萦绕在身边、不被其他两人知晓的鬼魂。

“睡美人终于醒了，”Dante笑得灿烂。“我刚才还在担心，没准我或者Nero得过去给你 一个生命之吻。”V一边走向冰箱一边不开心地看过去，这 _一点都不_ 好笑。

“睡得好吗？”Nero问候道，V点点头，打开了冰箱。帮忙填满冰箱的人十分贴心，他都快犯选择困难症了。最后他拿出了一保鲜盒的水果放在料理台上，现在他可不想在别人面前秀厨艺。

“哦对了！”Dante轻轻敲了下台面示意。“我得说一声，Trish今天会过来。”

“你知道确切时间吗？”V打开保鲜盒。

“不知道，Morrison说她来之前还要调查点东西。”Dante耸耸肩。

“难道她没有手机以备不时之需吗？”V问道，Dante的眼神让他怀疑自己是不是问了个蠢问题。

“Trish一向来去随心。你可以适应一下，而且电子设备在她身边很容易被烧毁，所以她从那之后就不带了，不太记得确切是什么时候。”

“哦……明白了，我忘了以她的能力，电子设备确实很难存活。”V说道。“好吧，那我一会儿通知前台有人会过来，到时候直接让她进来就好。”V看看面前的保鲜盒，有点迟疑。他当然知道Vergil会怎么做，但还是伸手拿了一颗草莓咬了下去。

这个叛逆的小动作仿佛吹响了战争的号角，虽然不及Urizen庆祝获得自由的声音响亮，但也足够让他心满意足。明知道Vergil可能不会高兴，他还是因为这个幼稚的行为兴奋不已。没有吮去汁水会显得不雅又粗俗，但V就是喜欢，这是他第一次用自己的味蕾尝到草莓，很甜。

“ _你曾经是他，可分离的时间越长……你就越来越独立了_ 。”

又咬了一口，他满足地舔舔流到嘴角的汁水。直到吃完这一颗他才发现自己有多饥饿，也头一次发现手中的水果如此美味。现在他可以肯定自己喜欢草莓。睁开眼睛，发现Dante和Nero都盯着自己。“……怎么了？”咽下嘴里的草莓，他问道。其他两人整齐划一地立刻摇头。

“好吃吗？”Dante的语气有点奇怪，V毫无头绪，只能点点头。

“非常好。”

“看得出来。”Nero嘟哝了一句。

“我能吃一颗吗？”Dante的手伸向保鲜盒，“它们看起来 _非常_ 美味。”V疑惑地点点头，伸手地将保鲜盒推过去一点。

“你们的样子有点奇怪，”他看看Dante和Nero，总觉得自己漏了什么线索，两位恶魔猎人恼怒对视了一眼。

“我觉得他完全没有头绪。”Dante摇头，Nero叹气。

“太不公平了，”年轻人完全同意。V觉得自己肯定忽略了什么，但询问可能显得他蠢出天际，所以明智的换了个话题。

“我今天要出去办点事，”他说道。“如果你们有意，可以在我忙的时候帮忙办点差事。”

“你想分头行事？”V察觉到Dante似乎有点紧张，点点头。

“最好是这样，咱们各自行事可以一次解决更多问题。”V说道。“越快集中力量掌握一切需要的线索，就可以越快打败Urizen。”

“不，我明白你的意思。”Dante咬了一口草莓。“只是觉得不该分开，谁知道会有什么东西想要暗算咱们。”

“可咱们都不是软柿子，”V笑了，Dante似乎有点笑不出来。

“但至少别给他们机会。”这句话让V有点生气。

“我雇你来是为了阻止Urizen，Dante。”V觉得有必要提醒一下。“不是每一次都跟在我身边。”

“我没有别的意思，”Dante出言安抚。“你有不少秘密，没关系，每个人都一样。我只是觉得，在打败那家伙之前，咱们最好更……小心一点。”Nero和V一脸震惊地看向恶魔猎人。他究竟什么时候开始提倡‘小心’的？那个一言不合就不穿上衣拿剑就上去砍怪的家伙去哪儿了？

“……Dante说得对。”Nero虽然不太懂，但支持Dante总没错。“在每一部恐怖片里，只要主角们犯蠢分开行动，就会死翘。”

“咱们可没有身处恐怖片。”黑发人有点心累。

“额，没有冒犯的意思，V，可咱们的生活可比恐怖片 _刺激_ 多了。”Nero翻了个白眼。“咱们这里有数不尽的垃圾恶魔。所以我觉得咱们没必要把简单的事情复杂化。”看看两个固执的人，V真希望他们改变主意。

“是我的错觉，还是你俩确实一起在针对我？”黑发人小声吐槽一句，Dante笑了。

“相信我，V。如果我们真的 _联合起来_ ，你会知道的。”自以为说了个笑话的恶魔猎人咬了一口草莓，被Nero暗暗踢了一脚。

“行吧，暂且按你说的办。”V叹了口气，尽量放平语气。“我会呆在这儿打几个电话，顺便等Trish。你和Nero去拿我需要的东西。”

“计划不错，不过我们得等Trish过来再动身，我得先跟她谈谈。”

“如果得等几个小时，咱们可没那么多时间。”

“你说咱们有点时间修整。”Dante说道。

“不，只要Urizen找到下一个仪式举行的地点，咱们就没时间了。”V摇摇头更正他。“所以咱们不能稳坐钓鱼台到那个时候。”Dante举起双手表示投降和同意，黑发人点点头。

“嘿，V。”Nero觉得他们该换个话题。“你从没说过自己靠什么谋生。我的意思是，这些看起来 _很美好_ 。你在这里住了多久？”

 _告诉他们。就……这么告诉他们。你应该说出真相。隐瞒的时间越长，造成的后果越严重_ 。

“自我出生以来，还是第一次来这里，”V缓缓开口，对面两人看过来，他的手心湿了。

“从没来过？但这是你的地方，对吧？”Nero问道，黑发人深吸一口气，稳了稳心神……第一次见Dante时有很多顾虑，所以选择隐瞒身份。Vergil和Dante的关系一向不好，最后一次见面时，Dante甚至想要 _杀了_ 他。那时候他已经知道了黑骑士的身份，却还是选择了离开，选择去哀悼Trish的‘死亡’。他抱着她哭得那么伤心，甚至没再回头看一眼曾经最爱的哥哥。

如果Dante发现Vergil的一部分在利用自己、让自己的生活再次陷入困境，会怎办？……恶魔猎人会背弃他。最好的结果就只是被抛下而已——最坏的结果就是被愤怒的恶魔猎人杀死。V不能正面对上Dante，这具身体的力量完全无法匹敌对方，更不用说Nero得知他身份之后的会有的反应。男孩会怎么对付一个扯断自己手臂的人？黑发人就站在他附近，肯定会被非常愤怒的男孩以牙还牙。

所以只剩下把‘真相’吞回去的选项，他有些不知所措，不知道该怎么开口。

“ _咱们不是兄弟_ 。”——“ _还能是什么_ 。”

“……可以说这是我父亲的。”这句话脱口而出，这不是他说的最糟糕的谎言，起码它还包含了一部分真相，毕竟他们都诞生自Vergil。对一个相当复杂的问题来说，这个回答足够简单了。

“你爸？”Dante问道。“那他知道咱们在这里，然后突然过来吗？我们需要穿上衣吗？”

“没错，你得穿上衣，但他不会过来。”V解释。“他……已经不在了。”两位恶魔猎人有点局促不安。

“哦，不好意思。”Dante小声道歉。

“不用，我们从来都不亲近。”V摇摇头。

“不亲近？”Nero问道，V看得出他的笑容十分脆弱、冰冷和苦涩，看来年轻人想岔了。

“他不太喜欢我。” _实际上他觉得我是阻止他获得一切的障碍，一有机会就想把我抹去。_ _他_ _觉得我是弱点，专门拖后腿，所以才和扔掉其它破损的部分一样，把我当垃圾扔掉_ 。

“操，狗屎一样的老爹最糟糕了。”Nero的同情虽然很感人，但没什么必要。

“总之，他用不到这里了，所以咱们可以继续住下去。”V说道。“咱们得有个地方住，而且把它……征用过来，我觉得也没什么。”V低头看看保鲜盒。“他可能不会喜欢咱们直接这么吃。”抬起头。“我是说，没拿盘子。”也许原身对Dante没那么执着，毕竟后者可以当成是贫民窟里长大的，但对自己分出来的家伙可能就没那么客气了。

“啊，这就对了。”Dante觉得一切都解释得通了，V困惑地看过来。“你吃草莓的时候 _看起来_ 很开心。”恶魔猎人解释道。“你在跟老爸对着干。”

听起来没错。

“也许我不该这么孩子气。”V合上了保鲜盒。

“不，当一切都很混乱的时候，一点愉快的小事情反而能让你保持头脑清醒。”Dante摇摇头，V歪了歪头。

“没错，我该多拿点水果，从今天开始。”他示意起居室。“你们随意，但别打碎东西。”

“V，你伤到我了，这么说感觉你一点都不了解我们。”Dante西子捧心，Nero爆笑。

“就是了解，我才这么说的，Dante。”V挑眉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> V是个蠢货，误入歧途的蠢货。他应该直接说出真相，但剧情需要起伏曲折，所以咱们还有很长的路要走:-)


	13. Chapter 13

吃过早饭，V就消失在了办公室，门一关，谁也不知道他在做什么。Dante和Nero只能一边等Trish一边自娱自乐。通常年轻人总能找到打发时间的方法，可惜这回是例外。谁能想到V的老爹会把这里装修得一点都不像有人住的样子，甚至连一台电视都没有。他甚至找不到一副纸牌，可见V的老爸绝对是个无聊的老古董。

昨晚一走进这间‘公寓’，Nero就有种奇怪的感觉。整个地方的装饰 _太多了_ ，好似Kyrie会看的居家杂志里的那种屋子，十分 _不真实_ 。通常她只是参考里面的窗帘或是碗碟花色。而这里除了不真实——还很冰冷。一间屋子可不是只要‘装饰’好就可以，搬进来之后还得用自己的东西‘填满整个空间’，这样才更像家。这里的东西虽然一应俱全，却唯独缺少‘人气’——仿若一栋漂亮房子的照片，干净整洁，却独独少了该有的温馨。这种感觉让人不舒服。

Nero对V更好奇了，甚至开始有点理解黑发人的怪异之处。V似乎……游离于真实世界。他好似第一次踏入人间，就像一个稚嫩的幼崽，努力把自己伪装成凶狠的成年雄兽。V从未吃过披萨，也不想把它们吃光；没玩过游戏，甚至不想依赖任何人，哦，除了那些承诺过‘不会留下他独自一人’的恶魔朋友们。

孤独……寂寞又孤独，这就是Nero踏进这里之后的感觉。好像有人想把这里打造成一个家，却不得其法。整个空旷的地方应该还在期待着被家人填满。当然，Nero还是不太喜欢V的父亲。

旁边的Dante看起来并不受任何外界干扰，估计就算心里不安，Nero也看不出来。年长的恶魔猎人闭眼躺在沙发上，头枕着双手，似乎身边的一切都不如补觉重要。

有时候Nero还是挺羡慕他的，能够懒洋洋待着，不关心别的事情，也没什么需求。他甚至有点嫉妒Dante谈笑间就能解决问题的能力，虽然多少有点讨厌人。有时候年轻人会好奇这是不是一种表演。虽然，Dante这样放松的态度会总让周围人觉得，既然他都不担心了，自己更没必要紧张兮兮。

不知道Dante有没有什么不为人知的沉重的负担。要知道每个人都在指望着他能在最后关头用强大的力量和不屈不挠的意志解决问题呢。

而且Dante一直如此，每次都能帮他们渡过难关，Nero从未听过他抱怨。当然Dante偶尔会拿‘传奇恶魔猎人’这个头衔开个玩笑，但谁都不知道他在想什么。说实话，Nero觉得自己可办不到，会死人的。年轻人觉得自己已经在短时间内成长起来，应该不再是Dante的负担了，可他还是觉得自己在解决问题方面青涩又愚蠢。

“你觉得咱们是待在属于他的房间里吗？”Nero一边浏览书架一边问。

“希望不是，”Dante嘟哝。“但有可能。”

“为什么？”

“这里像客房，”Dante耸耸肩，Nero明白他的意思。V的父亲不见得 _想_ 让他住过来，也不见得给他布置了一间屋子。

“他说那间属于他老爸？”Nero看看V昨晚睡的房间。“所以说他睡在了老爸的床上？这可太糟糕了，他们关系可不太好。”

“嗯，”Dante闭着眼嘟哝。“应该有人提前过来收拾过，抽屉里没多少衣服。”

“你检查了V的抽屉？”Nero震惊了。

“怎么了？我也会找线索啊。”

“呵呵，才怪。”Nero呛声，Dante乐了。

“我也觉得有点奇怪，kid，这个地方感觉不……”恶魔猎人不知道该怎么形容，Nero表示赞同。“我想看看不容易注意到的细节，那些可能没被检查到的地方。很明显这里有些东西是刚搬进来的。”

“我有点好奇他的老爸。”

“实用主义者？”Dante耸耸肩。“怎么了？”

“我也不知道，但我一直都对别人的家庭有些好奇。” _因为我不了解自己的父母，你知道的，Dante。我非常想让别人补足这一点_ 。

“V说他们并不亲近，”Dante听出了Nero的言下之意，睁眼看过去。男孩看起来还好，可即便Nero现在已经找到属于自己的家，弥补了这一切，有时还是会伤感。

“嗯，很难想象这个家伙会有温情的一面。”Nero指指那边的哲学书，Dante轻笑。年轻人不想再静静地观察四周了。“要掰腕子吗？”

“要是打破东西，V会杀了咱们的。”Dante的话让Nero嗤之以鼻，走过来踢踢恶魔猎人的腿。“嗷，”Dante并没生气，甚至懒得假装被踢疼了。“怎么了？”

“我无聊死了。”

“睡觉。”

“我不像你一样，能不分时间地点地睡。”

“至少你可以试试。”

“有你一个就够了，”Nero笑了。

“你不是第一个这么说的，”Dante勾起嘴角，看着年轻人坐了下来，顿了顿才问。“你感觉怎么样？”

“没事，”Nero不想理会这份关心。

“我认真的，Nero。”Dante抬头看看他。“你还好吗？”

“刚丢了一只手臂，阎魔刀被用来毁灭世界是我的错；而我现在还期待着哥特风的茉莉能属于咱们的傻瓜阿拉丁。”翻了个白眼，他倚上沙发。

“你在用迪士尼打比方？”Dante笑了一声。

“我们带着孩子们一起看的，”Nero耸耸肩。

“挺不错，”Dante轻叹一声。“我记得告诉过你，阎魔刀不是你的错。”

“可我不这么认为。”Nero自嘲地比划了下失去的手臂。

“你没有‘弄丢’阎魔刀，Nero。”

“你说过了，但我不信。”年轻人嘟哝着。

“还记得我第一次让你保管它时说过的话吗？”Dante叹气，Nero皱眉点点头。

“记得，”他看向恶魔猎人。“你说过它是用来封印魔界的。”

“还有呢？我还说了点非常重要的，跟现在息息相关的内容。”Dante问道，Nero开始皱眉思考。

“记不太不清楚，”他缓缓摇头。“你说它属于你哥哥？”Dante点点头，用手示意‘答对了’。“可我记得你说你哥哥已经——”Nero差点把‘死’字说出来，赶紧改了“——去世了。”

“很明显还没有。”Dante疲惫地叹息。“他又回来了，还一如既往地带来了麻烦。”

“等等……你是说抢走我手臂的……是你 _哥哥_ ？”

“很可能，”恶魔猎人说道。“阎魔刀的主人一直是Vergil。老爸当初把它给了他，而它一直都记着呢。只要他在，它就不会听从别人的召唤。”

“Vergil？”Nero皱眉念出这个名字。到底谁会给自家孩子起Dante和 _Vergil_ 这样凶巴巴的名字啊？“等会，我记得V说那家伙的名字是Urizen？如果那是你哥，Urizen又是谁？”

“V觉得他们是同一个人的不同形态。”恶魔猎人回答。“我们也不能确定。只知道那家伙纯属找揍，而出手的最佳人选就是我。”Nero能感觉到Dante的心情有些沉重，显然想起了被故意尘封的记忆。

“……你跟Vergil，”年轻人开口问道。“亲近吗？”

“曾经，”Dante顿了顿，轻声回答。“我们曾经亲近。然后糟糕的事情发生了，我们分分合合，之后他离开了。”疲惫地叹息一声。“我们都很愚蠢。”两人都安静了下来。

“那你……想他吗？”Nero脱口问道。

“每一天，”Dante又叹了口气。“每一天。”

“那你再见到他会怎么做？”Nero不由自主地想继续窥探。“我是说，他打算毁灭世界，杀死成千上万的无辜生命。”

“他会这么做，”Dante笑了，Nero有些不解。“而我也会一如既往阻止他。我们都是容易情绪激动的蠢货，还从不会吸取教训。”恶魔猎人很少这么严肃。“我会阻止他，而且他也没留给我太多选择。”

“抱歉。”

“这就是现实，”Dante喃喃道。“这就是Vergil为我们俩选择的恐怖之路，我从不希望这样糟糕，却束手无策。他让我难受……一直让我难受……而他只是认准了目标就不回头，我没法改变他的想法。所以，这就是现实。”

“你会原谅他筹划了这一切吗？”年轻人问道，“如果他现在就在你面前，你能原谅他吗？”

“你不明白，”Dante甩甩头，“我不用原谅Vergil。在他动手的时候我就已经原谅他了，每一次都是。”年轻人有些后悔自己一时兴起问了这么多。“答应我一件事，Nero。”

“什么？”

“保证你不会正面对上Vergil或是Urizen。”

“什么？”Nero坐直身体，之前的愧疚被扔到九霄云外。“什么鬼？为什么把我带来又不让我参与——”

“不，不是。”Dante打断了他。“真的，只是……因为个人原因，让我来解决吧……please。”

“这不公平，Dante。”Nero生气地握紧拳头。“我无法保证，如果你不在，只有我能阻止他呢？”伸手示意办公室。“如果我必须要保护V？”

“那样你就尽全力，千万别手下留情。”Dante告诉他。“但如果战况没那么极端，只要你还能离开……就把他留给我。”

“我从不在战斗中逃走，Dante。”

“所以我请你破例一次。”

“为什么？”年轻人不解。“让我来，对你来说轻松点吧？如果真是你哥哥，而咱们又必须……阻止他，那我来不是更好？我都不认识他，也没什么感情。所以杀了他也不会让我有什么负担……可你不一样。”Dante轻笑出声，Nero并没觉得自己说了什么让人发笑的内容。

“听好，虽然我知道你不想听，但咱们的实力确实不在一个水平线上。”Dante坐直了身体，他知道这种话会让Nero一如既往地痛苦。“虽然这么说，我就像一个混蛋，但这是事实。你很厉害，Nero，是我见过的最好的恶魔猎人之一，而且你的实力还在不断增强，可还不到火候。”他们四目相对，Dante继续他的谆谆教诲。“Vergil是我哥哥，他跟我的实力差不多，有的方面——他甚至更强。我们之间的战斗，他赢的次数我都懒得数，我知道你在一夕之间能打赢不少敌人，你也明白。”

“但不包括Vergil。”

“没错，”Dante说道。“任何人都行，除了他。如果你敢阻拦，Vergil会毫不迟疑地撕碎你。”Nero过了一会儿才抚平内心的愤怒和挫败感。毕竟Dante说的没错，虽然他一直都在进步、一点点熟悉自己的力量与局限，但跟年长的恶魔猎人比还差得远，而且后者一直都没尽全力。所以Vergil应该很难对付吧？

“……知道了。”Nero终于妥协了。“但我只是看在他是你哥，而且你态度不错的份上。”Dante点点头。过了一会儿，电梯门打开的声音刺破了宁静，Trish一来就看到两个枪口对着自己。气氛一时凝固，直到Dante被这身衣服逗得哈哈大笑，她现在看起来跟现实版《复制娇妻》一样。

“不错，我喜欢。”Dante终于笑够了，为她的精彩表演鼓掌。Trish抛个媚眼就解除了变身，现在她终于又是Nero认识的那个女人了。Trish看看整个房间，一只手放上后腰。

“Morrison的费用收少了。”Dante觉得她说得太对了。

“我也这么说，”他可得意了，Nero翻白眼。“有什么消息吗？你来的比我想象的晚。”

“去追踪了几条线索，”Trish耸耸肩。“你知道的，得挖深点。”

“搞到什么有意思的线索吗？”

“非常有意思，”她哼了一声。“传言说一个叫‘Urizen’的恶魔正要开始对Mundus发动政变。”

“嗯，听说了。”

“听过？”Trish对Dante挑挑眉。

“V说的，”恶魔猎人解释。“他觉得Urizen是Vergil的新名字。还有其他的吗？”她摇摇头，跨过他的腿，找到一把椅子坐了下去，说实话她的姿势有点像女王在召见平民。

“没什么确切证据，”她继续，“既然V觉得他们是同一个人，那稍微解释了一下那些谣言。恶魔们说‘斯巴达的血脉’正要挑战Mundus，而Mundus已经从封印中苏醒，并且制造了一堆黑骑士的赝品，听说Urizen有点恼火。”

“要是我看见那帮杂碎，被惹火的可就不只是Vergil了。”Dante咬牙切齿，Nero有点好奇‘黑骑士’是谁。

“而且Urizen想要在人界种一棵Qliphoth，然后吃了它的果实。”Trish对Dante点点头。

“他要给Mundus比个大大的中指，”恶魔猎人说道，“嗯，这个V也说了。”Trish挑挑眉。

“这个V知道的真不少，”Nero听得出她话中有话，在暗示V有问题。男孩怒火中烧，但他选择闭嘴。

“说起Mundus——那个老混蛋昨天派了个信使来。”Dante开口。

“哦？他想干嘛？”

“跟我停战。”Dante勾起嘴角，Trish觉得他在逗她。“不，真的。”

“为什么Mundus要停战？”她严肃起来。“而且他为什么能觉得你会接受他的提议？”

“也许是因为他承诺了不再打扰我，而且停止侵略人界，时限是一千年。”恶魔猎人漫不经心。

“真的？”Trish挑眉。

“嗯。”

“之前我还不相信这是Vergil带来的效果，看来我错了。”她说道。“但Mundus想从你这里得到什么？他可不是不求回报的人。”

“他想得到V。”Trish和Nero同时看向说话的Dante。男孩先憋不住了。

“什么？”他几乎吼出来的。“这家伙到底TM是谁？又TM为什么要带走V？”

“Mundus是魔王。”Trish好心解答。

“你还记得斯巴达的那些小故事吗？”Dante补充。“关于‘救世主’的事还没有错的太离谱。Mundus就是被驱逐回魔界的邪魔。”他没有看Nero。“就是他谋杀了我母亲，折磨过Vergil。”

“……折磨他？”Nero觉得自己一点都不了解这些事情。

“我没打算假装Vergil是个圣人，但他也不是单纯的受害者。说实话，如果Vergil想给Mundus点颜色看看，我支持他，越过分越好。”

“Nero问到了点子上，”Trish插嘴，“为什么是V？Mundus想从他身上拿到什么？”

“不知道，没问。”Dante回答。

“没问？你告诉他以后不就该问吗？”她瞪着他。“你 _已经_ 告诉他了，对吧？”

“别生气，Trish。V一直都没坦白太多，我不想把本来就不好的关系搞得更僵。他甚至都没解释阎魔刀的事，所以Mundus的事强行问他，也不会得到什么有用的答案吧。”

“等会，阎魔刀？”这回是Nero插嘴。“V和阎魔刀有什么关系？”

“哦操，忘了你不知道。”Dante局促了一下，就被Nero用眼神催促。“V身上有阎魔刀碎片，顺便说……我也不知道他从哪儿得到的，但他确实有。”

“怎么可能？”Nero疑惑。“Urizen或是Vergil带走了它，可V为什么能拿到？”

“也许是因为他拿到的不完整。”Dante解释。“只是一小块，我能感觉到它，以为你也可以。它只是被他的能量掩盖住了。”Dante做了个气愤的手势。“说实话，问题太多了，可我都不知道该从哪儿问起。”

“都有什么问题？”Nero关切地问。

“让我数数咱们知道的。Vergil从你那儿带走了属于他的阎魔刀，然后马上搞了点大事情。”

“他说没时间了，”Nero回忆着。“那个家伙走进车库，说要把它拿走，他没时间了。”

“没时间了？”Dante重复他的话。“没时间做什么？”

“操我怎么知道，他又没跟我聊聊天、喝杯啤酒，就直接扯断了我的手臂。”Nero暴躁了。

“行吧，我猜也是。”Dante有点局促。“他拿阎魔刀做了什么，然后消失。改了名字，隐藏在Urizen身后。出于咱们不知道的原因，V带走了阎魔刀碎片，在第二天出现在Devil May Cry，然后告诉咱们那棵见鬼的魔树的事情。现在，得加上Mundus想要得到V。这就是咱们知道的了。”

“V一定多少知道Vergil的事情。”Trish点明。“如果阎魔刀引起能量爆发的时候他就在附近，那他一定知道什么。如果Mundus得到他，会是很好的切入点。他一定知道或者看见了什么不该知道的事情。”

“或者至少Mundus这么以为。”Nero说完，Trish摇摇头。

“不，Mundus不会没有把握就要求Dante交出V。”她看看Dante。“他想要Vergil是肯定的。他从未关心过我们，但却对黑骑士有种病态的骄傲和占有欲。从来没有人打得过黑骑士，还活了下来……哦，除了你。”

“Vergil没有尽全力，”Dante轻声说道。“他认出了我，在我得知他的身份之前。他抵抗Mundus的控制……为了我承受了巨大的痛苦。要是没有他，估计对抗Mundus的时候，我就会变成他那样了，如果我能活那么久的话。”

“咱们得去告诉V。”Nero说道，Trish点点头。

“你当时就应该说出来，V需要知道自己是Mundus的目标。”听完她的训斥，Dante举手表示投降。

“好，好，我承认我很蠢。”他叹了口气。“咱们四个赶紧开个会吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的Notes：  
>  小号梦魇可以被更长时间地召唤出来哦~对了，V害怕的时候做的决定糟糕极了。

Urizen的新‘计划’很难被追踪到，变数太多、突发情况也不少，但V坚持不懈，耗费了很大精力，好在得到了想要的结果。

将一缕白发拢到耳后，他听着女人在电话里汇报。暗影在他脚边休息，Griffon对落地窗外的景色更感兴趣，娇小玲珑的梦魇则正在跟桌上的雕像镇纸玩摔跤。记下等会儿去取东西的地址，V感谢了对方。小小的泥人在获得胜利之后，就跑去桌子另一边找东西‘决斗’。

“东西齐了吗？”Griffon飞过来，落在桌边。

“刚凑齐，”V挂了电话。“咱们得回之前的墓地。”伸手将马上就要掉下来的小东西拦回桌子上的安全范围。

“那你打算怎么甩掉外面两个家伙？”Griffon问道，V叹了口气。Dante的‘团队协作’真让他头疼。

“不知道。”V说道，“咱们得想办法，如果之前的咒语不正确，也没被及时纠正回来，它会造成灾难后果。”说到Urizen的‘宏伟蓝图’，利用地脉真是 _太过_ 愚蠢。虽然手段正确的话能够抽取出强大的力量，但后果实在难以预测，还特别容易出事。即便是经验丰富的人，对着这样的地脉网使用咒语都有可能导致失控，而后果无一不是灾难性的：地震、塌陷、模糊人魔两界的界限、天灾、瘟疫，甚至污染土地、水和空气。多年前Vergil选择复活特米尼格魔塔也是出于这种考虑。

Urizen应该知道的，即便是全盛时期的Vergil尚不足以完全掌控这种力量，而且需要顾忌的后果也很多。所以他到底在想什么？真的一点都不考虑潜在的伤害范围吗？Urizen难道已经对力量贪婪迫切到如此地步了吗？‘现在’甚至都不惜冒着如此危险的代价？

V已经完全不知道自己的‘兄弟’在想什么了，真是烦恼。太多的变数和未知问题，而他只能靠猜测，他 _讨厌_ 这样的窘境。

如果V _现在的_ 猜测没错……Urizen并没有将他当做‘蠢货’。如果当真这么轻率，他当初就不会默许V在第一时间逃走，还成为计划的阻碍。即便恶魔面跟Vergil一样认为人性没用，可V毕竟偷走了阎魔刀的力量。只要Urizen想，当初他们成型的时候就能杀了V，这样任何人都不会知道他的计划。

所以说，他心甘情愿地放走了自己的人性， _两次_ 。

为什么？目的又是什么？

“回墓地太冒险了，”Griffon劝阻。“还有两个家伙要应付呢。”

“如果不去，整座城市都有危险。”V拿起钢笔作剑，跟梦魇玩了一会儿，故意被‘打败’之后，宠溺地笑了起来。“Urizen也许不关心计划出岔子对这里的影响，但我不行。”不给恶魔面收拾烂摊子的话，他的计划能省事许多。而且他其实也不需要担心Urizen造成的破坏，甚至可以留到以后。可现在只有他能弥补另一个自己造成的后果。

思绪不自主地飘到外面的两人身上，V感觉有些奇怪。他们三个的想法是不同的，Vergil瞧不上人性，觉得毫无价值。Urizen也不在乎成千上万的人成为被献祭的牺牲品，而V？

……V不希望不幸降临在无辜的人身上。

这难道就是Dante‘保护’人类时的想法吗？所以他才会一次次拿起剑，一边痛苦，一边不停投入到战斗中吗？Vergil坠入魔界之前，他是不是想让哥哥了解这种心情？所以他才会一次次忧愁地看着Vergil，暗暗乞求他改变心意？

去杀Urizen时，Dante会不会也如此难受？

V有什么权利要求Dante这么做？

这不是黑发人第一次想到这个问题，却是第一次让他觉得心里难受。有多少次，Dante被逼着杀死自己的哥哥？V又有什么权利让他为自己这么做？如果V不打算跟Urizen重新合一，那么Dante杀死恶魔面，也就等于杀死了Vergil——如果人性面和恶魔面因为某种原因重新结合，那么让恶魔猎人再次准备杀死哥哥，又何其残忍？也许能成功……也许不能，可这些都不是Dante想要的结果。也许他不关心，也许已经埋葬Vergil太多次，Dante可以像杀死其它恶魔一样无动于衷。

“脑袋里想什么呢，大诗人？”Griffon打断了V的思绪，他叹了口气，将梦魇从桌上捧到地上去跟暗影玩。被小小泥人玩尾巴的暗影给了V一个‘你在逗我？’的眼神。

“只是思考一下有多少人会因为这个愚蠢的计划而死。”V解释，“为了追逐力量的无尽欲望，还有多少人要被伤害？”歪头看看Griffon。“从什么时候开始，变质成了单纯对力量的追逐？难道不是该保护所爱的人吗？什么时候荣耀变成了贪婪和自私的东西？还是本就如此，我们自欺欺人？即便行不义之事，还要假装合理？”

“V，你不是他。”Griffon思索了一会儿才开口。

“但我也一样……有同样的欲望。”V轻笑。“我不想撒谎，想要更强的力量，但现在——”低头看看双手。“——和过去完全不同让我痛苦不堪。我是这么的单薄……那么的 _羸弱_ 。”

“你并不弱小。”

“可我也不像从前一样，”V轻轻说道。“没有任何相同之处，因此我 _什么_ 都做不了。”双手握拳。“必须依赖Dante收拾 _我的_ 烂摊子，就因为我办不到。”Griffon来不及回答，暗影抬头低吼，V赶快伸手将梦魇收回来。很快就传来敲门声，Dante探头进来。

“还顺利吗？”Dante问道。

“嗯，他们就等咱们了。”V点点头，示意面前的一摞纸。

“不错……额，你能出来一下吗？咱们需要谈点事情。”Dante说完，V轻轻皱眉，点头扯下写过字的那张纸，放入口袋，又收回了Griffon和暗影。跟Dante一起回到起居室，Nero正坐在沙发上。V第一次亲眼见到Trish。

女恶魔波澜不惊地坐在椅子上，她居然 _如此_ 像Eva。V快窒息了，甚至想逃回办公室躲避这一切。天知道Dante到底是怎么面对她的，当然Vergil见到Eva肯定不会是一样的。毕竟，他们母子之间有太多的痛苦、愤怒和 _沉重的伤痛_ 。看到她，他就紧绷起来，似乎不能完全控制自己，但愿在和Trish谈话时能保持冷静。

V随着Dante走过去，坐在Trish对面——希望他们别看出来他希望离她越远越好——Dante坐在Nero身边的沙发上。

“你说咱们需要讨论点东西？”沉默了几分钟，黑发人率先开口了。“我不想催促，但一会儿还得去几个地方。”

“是‘咱们’，”Nero更正道。

“很感谢Dante突然想‘集体行动’，”V叹了口气，看过去。“但我今天做的事不需要人跟着。”

“你想做什么？”Dante问道。

“几件事。”V挑眉看过去。

“你不能一个人去，V。”恶魔猎人很坚持，“我们也会跟着你。”黑发人双腿交叉，倚向靠背，直直地盯了Dante一会儿。

“是我雇佣了 _你_ ，而不是反过来。”V平静地开口。“所以，我不需要听你的。”

“你雇佣他保护你，”Trish连声音都和Eva一模一样，V现在只想一拳怼到Mundus脸上。“所以你不该‘听他的’吗？”

“我需要他帮我阻止灾难降临，以及帮我战斗，”V纠正道。“其他时间不需要你们担心。”

“你不该独自行动。”Dante插嘴。

“我有这个能耐。”V盯着他。

“我没说你不行。”

“但你是这么暗示的，”黑发人深吸一口气，手指轻点椅子扶手。“去找你，是因为我自己很难应付Urizen。但就像之前说的，我本来不想这么做，所以你们别得寸进尺。”

“也许你要担心的不止Urizen。”Nero开口了。

“或许吧，”V歪了歪头。“但他肯定是第一位的。”

“那你为什么来找Dante求援？”Trish问道。

“我只做重要的事。”预感到一丝危险，他有些不悦，但努力保持平静。

“你不喜欢直接给出答案，是吧？”带着一丝笑意，Trish微微仰头。

“那要看是什么问题。”她挑了下眉，似乎他的答案正中下怀。“但我记得自己被叫过来不是要接受盘问的。”

“不，”Dante终于重新加入了谈话。“我们叫你来不是为这个，只是……有点问题，需要得到你的解答，虽然并没报太大希望。”

“问吧，”V说道，“但我不见得回答。”

“为什么？”Nero插嘴。“咱们是一拨的，对吧？咱们难道不该隐瞒对方吗？”“ _你不必独自面对那个家伙，也不必感到孤独_ 。”记起年轻人之前的话，V感觉自己放松了一点。

“有些事情还是不知道更好，”V说的是实话。

“比如你有阎魔刀？”Nero的问题让V又紧绷起来，Dante伸手拍了年轻人的后脑勺。

“……没错，”V小心翼翼地控制语气。“就比如这个。”所以他们知道了……不妙，他们知道的太多了。但他是怎么暴露的？现在他们是不是只是在戏耍他，只等着他‘自己坦白’？或者Dante还没想到这之间的联系？虽然这只是时间问题。

不妙。V得更小心了。现在他们之间的问题已经不止一个了。

“你是Urizen的手下？或者曾经是？”Nero揉了揉脑袋。

“不，不是。”

“那Vergil呢？”这次是Dante。

“不是。”V摇摇头。

“那你怎么——”Nero还没说完，V举起一只手。

“我不会回答这个问题，别问。”年轻人皱了皱眉，但居然没再纠缠，这可出乎V的意料。“我从未帮Urizen做过任何事。”黑发人说道。“这点我不会撒谎。”

“但你说谎了，”Nero点破他，V无言以对。还能说什么呢？他们都知道答案。

“V……我们需要知道更多。”Dante有些疲惫。

“我已经说了所有必要的内容。”V盯着他。

“可是……不太够。”

“那就这样吧，”黑发人说道，“我不会再多说了。”

“Mundus在找你。”Dante的话让V如坠冰窖，呼吸也变困难了。悬在头上的利剑即将落下，V要被恐惧淹没了。他强迫自己努力呼吸，估计现在的样子不会太好看。

他暴露了，本不该如此。

“……Mundus醒了？”V的声音竟然还算平稳。

“我猜你不知道？”Dante的视线几乎洞穿了他，V知道自己现在漏洞百出。

“哪一部分？”

“全部。”

“你是对的。”V松开了被紧紧抓住的扶手。“……知道了，谢谢你，我会记住。”

“为什么Mundus想抓你，V？”那双和Eva一样的眼睛看过来，V觉得自己快承受不住了。

“你觉得我知道？”老天，他确实知道。但Mundus是怎么知道他的存在的？又了解多少？他知道曾经的宠物黑骑士现在这么脆弱吗？

“他和Dante交换条件，用你换一千年的和平。”她解释道。

“他这么做了？”V觉得自己浑身冰冷。

Mundus绝对知道他的情况，不然就不会有这种条件。所以……这对V来说绝对不是好兆头。

Mundus的条件跟Urizen或Qliphoth的威胁无关。魔帝只是想解决一个遗留问题。

将恶魔的能量加注在恶魔身上很容易，但也有限制。混合了人类的身躯也可以拥有强大的力量，这就是Vergil和Dante那么独特的原因——现在还要加上Nero——但直接将力量注入人类只能导致宿主的扭曲和死亡。Mundus将恶魔能量融合在人类宿主的身上的实验全部都失败了。无论多少次，都无法制造出混血恶魔——Mundus已经 _疯了_ 。

……而V是可以成功的实验品。

得到V，Mundus就有机会制造自以为完美的黑骑士。就像雕刻家手中未成形的泥土一样，Mundus终于没有了阻碍，再也不会像从Vergil身上剥离出斯巴达那样困难重重。V的身上已经萦绕着恶魔的能量——这意味着，从斯巴达叛逃并和Eva生下混血双子开始，Mundus最想要的原材料终于要到手了。

把人性剥离开的时候，Vergil就帮了他一个大忙。

 _操_ 。

“你不能自己出去，”Dante又开口了，V发现自己很难集中精力听下去。“无论承不承认，麻烦已经够多了。现是Urizen和Vergil，现在又加上Mundus？强大的敌人离你很近，我们只是想帮忙，但你一直拒绝。”

“ _你不必独自面对那个家伙，也不必感到孤独_ 。”

只有Urizen的威胁时这句话很让感动，可加上了Mundus？天哪，他当初真不该把男孩卷进来。他真不该把他们两个卷进来，但有什么办法呢？

 ** _ **操**_** 。

V不记得自己怎么站起来，但他要立即离开这里，赶快走开，要……他不知道自己想干什么，但非常想那么做。

“V？”Nero应该很担心他，他们都站起身看过来。

“我雇你来解决Urizen，”过了一会儿，V终于能发出声音了。“其它的不关你们事，但还是谢谢你们。”

“Mundus可不是你自己能对付的，V。”Dante说道。

“我雇你来处理Urizen，”V握紧了拳头。“其它的不用管，那都是 _我自己的_ 问题。”

“你是对的，我们本就不了解彼此。我也不需要你们关心。专注对付Urizen吧，那才是任务。”V转身走向电梯，按下按钮，拿了件衣服。

“你要去哪儿？”电梯门打开的时候，Dante的声音传来。

“我有点事情要做，晚上回来。如果你们还在，咱们就继续任务。如果要离开，去找Morrison结委托金，是你们迄今应得的。”V走进电梯时被拦住了。

“别开玩笑，V，别犯傻。”恶魔猎人像在求他。V目不斜视地走向电梯，浑身都在叫嚣着‘快跑’，但他离开前还有话要对Dante说，是时候捅破窗户纸了。

“我已经要求你杀死自己的哥哥，不能再让你和Nero去挡住Mundus的路。”V不知道自己的歉意能不能被读懂，现在还不能大声将一切解释清楚。“我会回来的，希望你们还在。”走进电梯，门关上之前，他终于和Dante四目相对。


	15. Chapter 15

V的话将恶魔猎人定在原地，痛苦地眼睁睁看着电梯门关上。他走了，Dante直觉自己的犹豫是严重的错误，像Vergil坠入魔界时一样的错误。

老天，Vergil归来的消息让Dante努力掩盖的情绪喷薄而出，更糟糕的是，Mundus也加入进来。

“真糟糕。”Trish说道，Dante回想起V离开前的那句话。

“ _我已经要求你杀死自己的哥哥，不能再让你和Nero去挡住Mundus的路_ 。”

V落荒而逃时的表情和眼神——在深深的恐惧之下，还有掩盖不住的 _懊悔_ 。谢天谢地不是同情，Dante讨厌被人同情。那些不明状况和自以为能共情的人只能自我感动。而V不是这样——他在 _愧疚_ 。虽然没有诉诸语言，但Dante读出了那对绿宝石里的歉意。

这是第一次，V在提起Urizen和Vergil的时候，用了‘杀死’这个词。迄今为止，他都小心翼翼地使用‘阻止’或是‘防止’一类的词，尽管他们都清楚战斗开始后的最终走向。Vergil一旦下定决心，可不是那么容易被阻止的。

这样的专注是他最强悍的力量，也是最大的弱点。

说实话，Dante并不打算自欺欺人。虽然有那么一两次会被自己的想法逗笑（行吧，是 _很多_ 次），他觉得 _也许_ 这次自己能劝得住Vergil，那些带着神奇魔力的词汇能被哥哥听进去，停下来，跟自己聊聊这操蛋的人生。

内心深处，Dante知道这是白日做梦，不可能发生。但当V带着Vergil的消息走进Devil May Cry的时候，他真的像一个相信圣诞老人的孩子一样怀揣梦想。

他能做到吗？做到V委托的事？他能在知道幕后的人是Vergil时痛下杀手吗？

他恨自己，因为这个问题的答案是能。为了保护这个世界……所以他能。两个人能跟成千上万条人命相比吗？最后只能是不可阻挡的力量遇上无法撼动之物。但这很可能也是他为这个世界做的最后一件事了。之前自己‘杀死’Vergil以后，如果没有Trish和Lady，他可能都不想站起来了……可即便她们在，他的创伤也难以痊愈。伤口犹在……那么再杀一次Vergil？

如果成功，那Dante觉得自己肯定会当场心碎而死。就像从墙上跌落的Humpty Dumpty（*童谣中的矮胖子）一样，任何人都无法将他拼回来了。想到他们会倾尽全力地尝试，他甚至都有些同情了。

“ _不能再让你和Nero去挡住Mundus的路。_ ”

V真傻，Dante对Mundus的愤怒和憎恨从未停止，之前在岛上他的力量还不足以杀死魔帝。Mundus杀了他的母亲，让他的家人四分五裂，让他们兄弟相残——甚至出于恶趣味，让Dante杀死了Vergil。恶魔猎人猜测Mundus将自己的‘将军’派去解决他时，一定很得意。十年，天知道那个混蛋对Vergil做了什么，而Dante却不在他身边。

他应该陪着他的。

如果他在，一切或许都不会发生。

V一直在假装自己冷漠疏离、不关心身边的一切，但其实他一直都在默默付出，第一次是在火车上，然后是Kyrie，现在他开始关心Dante和Nero了。Mundus的出现让他动摇。当然了，魔帝足以让任何长脑子的人心惊胆战——Dante和Vergil除外，他们都敢挑战他。

“咱们不是就站在这里放他离开，对吧？”Nero迈着重重的步子，狠狠地敲上电梯按钮，又快速补了好几下。Dante终于停下了思绪。

“那边有楼梯，”恶魔猎人示意旁边的紧急出口。“咱们可以直接走下去追他，希望不会太晚。”看看女恶魔。“Trish，打算出去转转吗？”

“晚上回来，”她回答。“还得调查点事情。如果V不肯说Mundus想得到他的原因，就得从别人那儿打听一下。”Dante点点头。

“挺好，那待会见。来吧，恋爱中的少年。”说完，他的手臂被Nero锤了一下。

“闭嘴，”男孩暴躁了。“你为什么不阻止他？为什么 _傻站_ 在那儿？”

今天不经意击中Dante柔软之处的可不光是V。他不知道该怎么跟Nero解释自己这些年的幸存者愧疚。V刚刚离去的样子，跟Dante没有抓住Vergil的时候一样，两者产生了某种联系，让他浑身冰冷。所以他也从未吸取教训吧？看来他们兄弟还是有点共同之处。

Dante没说话，Nero也没指望得到回答。他们快速冲到一层，V并不在大厅。推开大门，外面也不见黑发人的踪影。看来跟丢了，Dante有点生气。

“他应该不会走远，”Dante走向旁边的迎宾人员。两个年轻的迎宾警惕地看过来，似乎误会了什么。“有个男人刚出来，这么高，黑头发，有一根手杖。他往哪个方向走了？”感觉到危险的迎宾赶快回答。

“那边，”他战战兢兢地说，Dante的微笑似乎都没起到安抚作用。

“谢谢，”恶魔猎人们快速追过去，在两栋楼之间找到一条小径。谢天谢地，他们一拐弯就看到了V。在不远处，黑发人没有离去，歪头抵着墙，双肩耸起。魔鸟在他身边关切地飞来飞去，看到他们走近，明显松了一口气。

“V，”Nero惊扰到了黑发人，他迅速直起身，努力掩饰自己的恐惧，但没有回头看他们。“你不该就这么逃走。”

“我说过了，我有事要做。”V的声音有些发颤。“也说过让你们等着。”

“嗯，但是不。”Dante说道。“我们跟你一起去，你可以无视我们。如果你和别人的聊天不想让我听见，我们可以用手指堵住耳朵，但我们要跟着你，没有别的选项。”

“我不归你管。”黑发人生气了。

“当然，”恶魔猎人耸耸肩。“别骗自己，我们从来没想这么做。”V深吸一口气，扶墙的手握成拳，似乎下定了什么决心。

Dante觉得自己看穿了对方的心思。

“我觉得我说的够清楚，”黑发人终于回过头看他们。“但显然并没有。”魔鸟不安地看看誓约者。

“V…想想你在做什么…”Griffon轻声警告，V扬起一只手。它闭嘴了，绝望地看着V突然放松肩膀，显然已经下定决心。Dante看出来了——虽然对 _他们_ 来说这没什么意义——但他还是愚蠢地做了。

“咱们必须分开，”V宣布，“我会终止咱们的合同。”Nero很惊讶，似乎还没见过有人这么搬石头砸自己的脚似的坑自己。“你现在已经知道Urizen的目的，有Trish帮忙，没有我，你也可以随时掌握他的动向。帮我，你就可能在阻止Urizen的同时遇到更多麻烦。现在，看你的选择了。”

“什么？”Nero靠近黑发人。“V，这是什么意思？我们不会离开，咱们应该一起面对。”

“我已经将危险告知Dante，”V握紧了手杖。“而且现在有没有我无所谓了，你们没必要跟我一起行动。”

“我们不会离开。”年轻人摇头。

“Nero，”Dante终于开口了，年轻人困惑地看看他。“你听到他说的。”

“你搞什么？”Nero的困惑变成了怒火冲天。“不， _不行_ 。”转头看向V。“我 _说过_ 你是我们的一份子。”V表情痛苦。“你不必独自去对付Urizen和那个Mundus。我们不会让你孤立无援。”

“我没求你帮忙。”

“不必，”Nero恳切地看向收敛了情绪的V。“你 _不必_ 那么做，”他的声音放轻了些。“难道你不明白吗？”

“咱们都不了解对方，”这就是V的回应。Dante知道他只是在错误地固执己见。“我知道——”

“不，你不知道。”Dante突然插嘴，被V瞪了一眼。

“你们觉得自己是披着闪亮铠甲的骑士，”黑发人摇头。“可我不是需要你保护的柔弱者。我现在完全不需要你们。”

“我们不觉得你柔弱，V。”Dante解释。“你确实好看，但从不柔弱。”

“就因为 _这个_ ？”V皱紧了眉。“因为我的长相吸引了你？”

“我不否认，尤其是目睹你吃草莓以后。”Dante被Nero重重揍了一下。“怎么了？这是实话。”

“帮倒忙。”年轻人的怒火又被点燃了。

“这不该是个秘密。”Dante叹气，看向V。“但我们过来不是因为这个原因。那个恶魔说Mundus想要你时，我不是因为你‘长相好看’才感到恐惧。”恶魔猎人引用了V的原话。“这也不是我们跑了五层楼下来追你的原因——居然 _有人_ 住在有那么多层楼梯的顶楼，太荒唐了。”V轻笑，又赶紧绷住，装作什么都没发生的样子。

“你不了解我。”

“我知道你被难对付的家伙盯上了。”恶魔猎人说道。“而且我知道你在害怕。”他们四目相对。“我还知道你把我们推开是为了保护我们。从咱们见面开始，你就一直在保护别人。”

“你太不了解我了，”V有些失望。“别把我当无私的圣人，因为那根本就不是真的。我做的一切都是为了自己。你别自欺欺人了。”

“真的？”Dante挑眉。“那为什么解决了火车上的恶魔？”

“他跟踪我，所以我解决了它。”

“嗯……我可不这么认为。”

“但这就是真相。”

“你可以等着的，为什么要动手？”

“它要是杀了半车的人，会阻碍咱们。”V语气坚定。

“行，我接受。”才怪。“那你为什么唤醒Nero？”

“我觉得他有用。”

“真的？你可以为了这次行动，割开自己的血管唤醒他？”

“如果割开我的 _每一根_ 血管能解决问题，我会很高兴这么做。”V对付Urizen的决心有点吓人。“现在我已经没时间陪你吵架，还有事情要做。”

“你不必自己去。”Dante阻止了他。“或许你已经习惯了，但真的不必一直这样。我们就在这里，希望可以帮到你。我们 _想_ 帮你。”

“如果你知道真相……”V轻轻嘟哝。“就不会了。”

“胡说，”恶魔猎人摇头，“不可能。”

“你不知道…相信我，如果你知道我…如果你知道了…”他表情痛苦。“你就不会在这儿…跟我争论。”他似乎欲言又止。

“那就告诉我，”Dante有些心烦意乱。“告诉我那个恐怖的真相，它一定非常精彩，我现在期待极了。”

“我不能。”

“为什么？”

“我还有事要做，不能冒险……”V摇头。“我不该再说下去了。”

“那好，”Dante点点头。“你想解雇我们？断绝联系？很好，成交。”

“V,”Griffon在哀求，黑发人点点头，转身准备离去。

“什么鬼？这事儿还没完。”Nero突然插嘴。

“Nero，”年轻人转头看Dante。“你听到了，他想这么做，没事。”

“才不是！”

“所以现在他不是咱们的雇主了。”V笑着看看Dante。“所以咱们不用再听他的了。”V震惊地睁大双眼。“那咱们去哪儿都可以，我突然想走这条小路。谁知道咱们一会儿会到哪里？你懂得，我喜欢随心所欲。”

“Dante，”V谴责地看着他。“离开吧，我不想你待在这里。”

“Nero说得对，我们应该一起面对。”他笑着看看那双眯起来的绿眼睛。“也就是说，你愿不愿意都跟我们绑定了。不好意思，不能退货。希望你签合同之前Morrison告诉你了。”


	16. Chapter 16

Dante和V就这么静静地对视，好似谁先眨眼谁就输一样。愤愤的黑发人想把恶魔猎人掀翻。

为什么他总在不恰当的时候固执得要命？

Dante一向这么刚愎自用，更不会做长远的打算。V并不想跟他们作对，只是担心Dante和Nero。能像对Vergil一样撕碎他们俩，Mundus会很高兴的。V对事情的最终走向了然于心，所以才要跟他们分开。Mundus擅长等待，毕竟他并没有理由冒进。V对那个混蛋不会有任何好评价——但不能不承认魔帝的 _耐心_ 。当Dante和Urizen鹬蚌相争的时候，Mundus会充当那个渔翁。无论活下来并被削弱的是Dante还是Urizen，他都会趁虚而入解决一切。没准还会带走Dante和Nero——

 _过去的记忆悄然浮现，那段_ ** _ **痛苦的**_** _经历_ _。被一点点地分解，然后新的部分被硬塞进来，像利刃一样折磨着伤口，让剩下的部分逐渐分崩离析。记忆也在逐渐被打散——先是母亲，然后是父亲，最后是Dante……那部分他留得最久，即便忘了自己，他还记得Dante——然后Mundus_ _带_ _着_ _胜利的喜悦，_ _将那部分记忆从他身上撕去_ 。

Mundus会很开心地将Dante重塑，就像很久之前对Vergil做的那样，甚至更糟。Vergil对抗了Mundus仅仅几个月就被打败了。被一个半魔打败并封印，魔帝会把自己的尴尬和失去的脸面加倍报复在Dante身上。这样的结果应该是Mundus最高兴的了，V会制造出自己的后代、Dante成为新的黑骑士，而Nero……谁知道年轻的恶魔猎人会被怎样对待。

V绝对 _不能_ 让这样的事情发生。

他本不该将他们俩牵扯进来，他本该知道Mundus会像噩梦一样再度降临。这些本该被预见到的，可他太专注于Urizen，太大意了。

“愚蠢，Dante。”不断涌现的记忆让V的语气很难平静。Griffon、暗影和梦魇是Vergil _承受不住_ 的那些记忆，只要回想就会崩溃。而其它的糟糕记忆？都是由V来承受。现在他就站在这条巷子里再度重温从前的恐惧——这回是对他的家人。

迄今为止，只要Mundus没有碰Dante，V都能保持理智。但现在这个笨蛋却要为一个无关的人 _再度_ 挑战魔帝。“离开，”黑发人几乎在恳求。“带着Nero走，这样对咱们都好。”

“你太不了解我了，”Dante挂着自己的招牌笑容。“有我在的案子都简单不了。”

“Dante。”黑发人还在劝说。“就 _这一次_ ，照我说的做。”

“可我一直都听你的。”大错特错，Dante从没听过Vergil的，要么挡路，要么将计划搞得一团糟，逼得斯巴达的长子不得不找他交流一下。他永远不明白Vergil所做的一切是为了什么。

而Vergil也从未解释过，不然就不会掉到魔界，得到那样的下场。

“你不带我也能去对付Urizen，”说实话，V如何能跟Vergil威武强大的恶魔面相比？他不过是灵魂中柔弱的一面，被抛弃，即将残破到难以修复。他还有什么机会？

“你是我们的一员，将这个任务交给我们，还是说你想临阵脱逃？我可不买账。”恶魔猎人双臂抱胸。

“你不会放弃挑战Urizen，”Nero插嘴。“独自逞英雄可就太蠢了。”他仔细观察V的表情。“所以跟Urizen无关，你担心的事那个叫Mundus的混蛋。”终于说到了正题。“我们可以保证你的安全。”年轻人的愚蠢和傲慢，曾经的Vergil也这样——现在已经消失殆尽了。

“不，你办不到。”V看得出Nero有些气鼓鼓的。“你不明白，Mundus无法被打败。”

“任何人都是可以战胜的，”Nero呛声，黑发人只想揪着他的领子把这个想法晃出去。

“不包括他，你不了解，更不知道他的本事。”V厉声反驳。“你觉得自己不可战胜？已经强大到可以打败任何想将你最关心的家人撕碎的恶魔？可你 _办不到_ 。Mundus会将你所爱的一切撕碎，再将碎片递给你，看着你痛苦。”

“所以更不能让你独自面对。”Nero呛了回去，换来V一声冷笑，就像记忆中的原身那样无情。

“Dante失败过一次，”V的余光看到恶魔猎人抖了一下。“Vergil拼尽一切也失败了。你知道Mundus做了什么吗？有人告诉过你吗？”黑发人逼近Nero，绿宝石对上蓝宝石。“你了解被一点点拆解的感觉吗？就像活生生地被酸液腐蚀血管，而你 _阻止不了_ 。珍视的一切被一点点剥离，而你抓不住它。无论你有多强大——最终都会崩溃。”V摇头。“记住我的话， _所有人_ 都会崩溃，没有例外。所以，别为了一个只认识了两天的人冒这么大险。”

“我已经决定了。”Nero定定地看着他。

“那你就是个傻瓜。”V有点被吓到了，疲惫地开口。“不计后果，太愚蠢了。你根本不明白。”

“所有人都能被打败，V，哪怕是Mundus那个混蛋。”年轻人还想劝， V轻笑一声，心神不宁地垂下了眼。

“你说得对，所有人都能被打败。总有一天，你会知道自己也包含在内。”这个道理他也是后来才学会。

“你怎么这么了解Mundus？”Dante轻声问道。“你认识他。”

“有什么关系吗？”V退后几步。“都是从前的事情，没人能改变过去。”

“他现在又找上你了，”恶魔猎人一针见血。“看来过去得不够久远。”

“不会让他再找到我，”V摇摇头，突然发觉自己说错了话。

“听你的意思，”Nero缩短了他们之间刚刚拉开的距离，V后退几步。“你要去做什么蠢事。”年轻人有些失落。“结局不会是注定的，我们会保护你。”

“你根本没在听，”V生气了。“你们 _保护不了_ 我，也救不了我。而我也不需要帮助。我可以自己来。”

“去你的，”Dante的表情变了。“快被你的逻辑烦死了。”恶魔猎人满脸怒气。“我受够了。kid说得对，我们留下帮助你。解决了。”

“Dante—”

“ _别_ 。”被强行打断的V有些惊讶。“我经历过一次‘自己来’，之后发生了一堆狗屎的事，还带走了我的哥哥。”Dante摇头。“我听了Vergil的话，然后他就消失了。”Vergil说过吗？V不记得了。“我本该和他一起。”

“不行，”黑发人快被恐惧淹没了。“不行，你最好别。”

“我本该在他身边。”

“为什么你认为——”他差点把‘我’说出来，“——他会想让你陪着？你们会承担什么后果？都落在Mundus手里，一起经历这一切吗？”

“也许我们能揍死他。那时候我本该照顾好他。”

“你也会被抓的，”V打断了他。“不会有什么好结果的。”Dante偏过头，回想起Vergil的陨落，他非常难受。

“我会杀了Mundus，”Dante终于收拾好情绪，这句话像是誓言。“上次差点就办到了。待在这儿，我们能保证你活下来。我们也不会离开你，因为我已经厌倦了身边的人被夺走。”

“Mundus没有从你身边夺走Vergil，”V开口。“是Vergil自己选择了进入魔界，自己选择了挑战魔帝。他选择了自己的路，而且他从来没有责怪你。”

“不好意思，V，但你不是我哥哥，所以别说的好像你知道一样。”Dante不悦，V看了他一会儿。

“我的错，说太多了。”V收拾了一下心情。他已经不经意吐露了太多，现实让他动摇了。如果不小心点，说得越多就错的越多。他已经泄露了不少心绪；但实在很想说下去。如果没有奇迹发生，那这会是V最后一次跟Dante坦白。“我曾经有一位兄弟，因为我的狂妄自大，很久以前就失去了他。”他对上Dante的视线。“如果我告诉他我错得……多离谱，对他做的有多过分……如果我能告诉他，他是对的，是我的错……在本该抱紧他的时候，我的渴望和恐惧却将他推得越来越远——他不该为我身上发生的 _任何_ 事情负责，因为本就是我自己选的路……我本该告诉他，但我不能。”

“为什么？”Nero轻声问道。

“他不会想见我。”V还在看着Dante。“我愚蠢地让他成为了我的敌人，现在我已经失去他了。”


	17. Chapter 17

巷子里的气氛恢复了一开始的样子，他们劝不动铁了心要单打独斗的V，挫折感让Nero恨不得揪自己的头发。V之前不由自主吐露的几句话让他感到恐惧。

“ _如果割开我的每一根血管能解决问题，我会很高兴这么做_ 。”“ _不会让他再找到我_ 。”

说这些话的时候，V仿佛就已经预料到了恐怖的宿命结局。Nero后退几步，观察起绿眼睛的召唤师。

V根本就没打算在战斗中活下来，或者是他觉得自己不可能活下来。Nero觉得自己快窒息了。黑发人仿佛站在窗边马上就要跳下来的人，而年轻人完全不知道自己该怎么把他劝下来，可现在机会稍纵即逝。

最大的问题就是Nero不知道V究竟需要听到什么，不知道如何让他知道自己并不孤单。没错，V有自己的小宠物，可他还有Dante和Nero的陪伴。哦，还要加上Trish和Lady。他们都在这里，希望能帮上忙，可V就是 _看不到_ 。

他已经在没人照顾的情况下单打独斗多久了？从Urizen开始？还是Mundus？那个混蛋都对他做了什么？

“ _你了解被一点点拆解的感觉吗？活生生的被酸液腐蚀血管，而你_ ** _ **阻止不了**_** _。珍视的一切被一点点剥离，而你抓不住它。无论你有多强大——最终都会崩溃。记住我的话，_ ** _ **所有人**_** _都会崩溃，没有例外_ 。”

所以他们在面对一个崩溃的V？在经历了恐怖的事情之后，还没将自己完整拼回来吧？

Fortuna的救世主事件之后，Nero也用了好几个月才恢复过来。Credo的死，阎魔刀贯穿胸膛时的魔力奔涌，还有被当做电池困住的时候，差点被吸干，被人玩弄于股掌之间……如果没有Dante，年轻人最后的命运就是永远被困在那个怪物体内。

Nero确实不知道被拆解的痛苦，但他了解被掌控的感觉，被迫盯着自己发誓要保护的一切，就在面前受到伤害、被杀死，而他什么都做不了。

“ _你觉得自己不可战胜？已经强大到可以打败任何想将你最关心的家人撕碎的恶魔？可你_ ** _ **办不到。**_** ”

对此年轻人深有感触，虽然不想承认，但他一个人的确不够强大，可现在身边已经有了Dante、Trish和Lady。他们这个奇怪的小家庭也许可以——一起想办法解决。

看看Dante又看看V，Nero已经完全冷静下来，开始思考。保守来讲，他不喜欢动脑子，也不喜欢意外状况。一直以来他解决问题的方式——就是直接使用暴力，没有拳头解决不了的问题。他像地狱中的火焰，在沿路留下灼烧的痕迹，提醒那些动歪脑筋的家伙。可他也知道这不是解决问题的唯一方法。有时候——Kyrie的方法更好。如果说他是暴躁的火，那她就是润物细无声的水。他一直觉得她解决的方式很聪明。从她的角度，他可以另辟蹊径。

Nero看得出V在努力掩饰身体的颤抖，握着手杖的指节发白，那双绿眼睛因为恐惧而睁大。陷入了不必要争吵的V，正在崩溃。

如果Kyrie在，她会说他不需要人拯救——而是需要可以倚靠的肩膀。V需要知道自己可以崩溃，因为有人会接住他的碎片，在需要的时候将它们放回去。他们确实只认识了两天……但Nero和Dante都不在乎。也许是有眼缘，也许是月老的红线什么的，Nero第一次见到V的时候，就觉得自己寻找到了生命中遗失的一角。这确实挺扯的，本不该这样，但他就是相信。

Nero走上前，V后退了几步，将自己掩藏在赖以生存的厚重盾牌和城墙后面，绿宝石一样的眼睛看过来，貌似要张嘴说些残忍的话——年轻人觉得V特别擅长找别人的弱点——他默默走到黑发人面前，V很困惑，还有点害怕肢体冲突。Nero有点伤心，但还是伸手紧紧抱住了他。

怀里的V整个人都绷紧了，却没有逃开，Nero觉得自己成功了。

“没事的，”Nero在黑发边轻轻呢喃，“害怕也没关系，V。我们都会害怕。”怀里的人没有动静。“你不是独自一人，我们都在。”感觉到V在微微颤抖，他轻声哄着。“我们在这儿，会保护你的。你不孤单，我们在这儿。”Nero将V希望听到的内容重复了一遍又一遍，直到怀里的人轻轻发出痛苦的声音，靠向了Nero的怀抱。V的脸枕着Nero的肩膀，双手紧紧攥住男孩的大衣，就像害怕他会离开一样。Nero一边搂着他，一边想Kyrie真是个天才。拥抱有独特的魔力，能解决不少问题。

过了一会儿，V才轻轻推开了Nero。他没有看两个恶魔猎人，旁边的垃圾堆似乎更令他着迷。Nero没有催促，毕竟V应该还没从尴尬中恢复过来。

“如果你们不听劝，”黑发人的语气温和下来。“那我还得在商店关门之前拿点东西。”耸耸肩。“我提前打过电话，时间不会太长。”

“嗯，听起来不错。”Dante点点头。“带路吧。”V深吸一口气，从他们身边走过，去街上拦了一辆出租车。一路上，听着Dante和Nero讨论电影里那些现实中根本办不到的神奇操作，V默默看着窗外的景色神游天外。

直到他惊讶地感觉到自己的手被Nero的盖住了，年轻人对他的目光不为所动，继续夸夸其谈。没有甩开Nero的手，V继续看窗外。

黑发人回过头来就看到Dante模仿了个亲吻的动作，Nero恨不得拍死他。

“不错的选择。”在奇怪的门店外等待的时候，Dante忍不住去排队买热狗。“我是说，早些时候。”

“额，总不能说‘除非警察来了，不然我们不走’吧。”Nero放嘲讽，Dante笑笑，付钱接过了热狗。“……那个Mundus真的那么吓人？”Nero看到Dante的脸色变了变。

“非常，非常难对付。”恶魔猎人叹了口气。“V说的没错，Mundus是最糟糕的敌人，他喜欢玩弄人心。”

“什么意思？”Nero看着Dante递过来的热狗。

“他曾经对Vergil做过类似的事情，”Dante轻声解释。“让他变成了其它人，一开始他没能认出我，我也没认出他。”

“这个混蛋这么有风格？”

“确实，”Dante冲走出来的V吹了个口哨，黑发人看到他们就走了过来。“嘿，你想吃什么热狗？”他的手上拿着两人的食物。V像是在看什么奇怪的东西，Nero认识这种表情。

“…你 _吃过_ 热狗…吧？”Nero被V看了一眼，Dante表示很受伤。

“没吃过披萨、热狗，那下一个是什么？杯面？”V面无表情，Dante夸张地表演了一下被子弹击中的样子，后退了几步的结果就是Nero手里的热狗掉了一点，弄得身上一片狼藉。“行吧，这回就维也纳香肠吧。”Nero哼了一声，V挑眉看着Dante _无辜的_ 表情。毫不在意地举起手里热狗。“所以，你想吃哪种？”Dante没放弃继续逗他们俩，Nero气哄哄地拿了一个。“喜欢维也纳香肠并不可耻，V。看到没？Nero爱死它们了。”

“Dante，我要 _宰了_ 你。”吃着热狗，Nero嘟哝了一句，Dante笑嘻嘻地抛了个媚眼，单方面宣布自己赢了。

“我不知道，”V终于开口了。

“有番茄酱和芥末的，还有一些配菜。或者——你要是有冒险精神，也不怕弄脏，可以都来一点。”V看了看才做出选择。

Nero在被Dante用‘维也纳香肠’开了一通玩笑之后，到底有没有看V咬热狗的样子……只有他自己知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的notes：  
> Nero真是太好了，  
> 还有Kyrie，本章的MVP。


	18. Chapter 18

稍早时混乱的拆伙危机过去，他们暂时相安无事。从一个又一个商店里拿了V需要的东西，三人之间的气氛稍微放松了一点。V之前说了太多，现在有些后怕。说出口的内容简直就是在告诉恶魔猎人们他就是Vergil，等Dante有空思索的时候，没准就能将所有碎片拼起来。

这种感觉简直就像等待死刑，到时候Dante眼睛里的光彩会褪去……还能怎么样呢？那就是一切都结束的前奏，他们的关系将再次分崩离析。最终，无论Dante觉得他的外表多‘好看’，V都会是被撕碎。毕竟，Vergil曾经也得到过类似的评价，‘漂亮的冷血混蛋’之类的，然后每次Dante都会不遗余力地揍他哥的脸。这回又能有什么不同呢。

但是……V还是觉得这次不会这么糟糕。恶魔猎人在小巷里说的话让他有些不安，也对自己坚信的某些事情产生了疑惑。

“ _我经历过一次‘自己来’，之后发生了一堆狗屎的事，还带走了我的哥哥_ 。”“ _我本该和他一起_ 。”“ _我本该在他身边_ 。”

Dante的想法和表现完全脱离了V原本的猜测。Vergil陨落之后，他们就分开了。他从未想过Dante会有跟Vergil一起跳下魔界的想法。实际上，他以为恶魔猎人会诙谐地调侃他哥终于得到了应有的报应。

毕竟，Dante经常嘴炮说要花大价钱围观Vergil碰钉子。最后这个愿望成真了，不是吗？他看到Vergil被撕碎，又将自己拼在了一起，直到最后被利刃刺中。Dante梦想成真，然后转身离开了刚被杀死的哥哥——为一个拥有早已死去的女人的脸的恶魔哭泣。

V相信Vergil——也包括现在的自己——内心深处依然没有原谅Dante的离去。Dante是Vergil维系自己的一切，可他却一秒都没有停驻。

父亲总说Dante最像他们的母亲，Vergil在被杀死的那一刻更确信了这一点，他的弟弟甚至没有为他停留一秒。

过去的几年，Vergil一直都在憎恨，曾经对弟弟的爱意已经化为了深深的愤怒——奇怪的是，V并没有继承这种情绪。这些记忆应该被Vergil留了下来，保存在Urizen那里。

V简直不敢想象Urizen会有多恨Dante。他不知道Vergil是留下了对弟弟的爱意，还是将那份感情当做没用的弱点，连同人性一起丢弃。

接下来的时间，V不断打量着Dante，研究那张曾经跟原身一样的面容，可他们兄弟的容貌已经不同了。

第一次，他意识到现在的Dante和曾经的他不再相似。

V对少年Dante的记忆是短暂的。那个有着漂亮脸蛋的男孩独断又冲动。比起用那张一直在微笑的嘴交流，他更喜欢直接动手。再看看现在——V发现Dante再也不是那个张扬的年轻人了。从前，Vergil能轻易读懂弟弟善变的心思，也能预测弟弟对一系列刺激的反应。可当V第一次见到Dante时，觉得很陌生。那个一言不合就动手的嚣张少年不见了，V痛苦又失落。

……V一点也不了解坐在对面的男人。19岁的Dante就像随时准备发泄的火药桶，一怒就爆炸。 _思考_ 是Vergil的事，他总有办法控制自己的弟弟……可Dante已经不是19岁了，也不是孩子了。他的弟弟，已经完全长大了。

……可他错过了。

因为错误的决定，他错过了一切。没能守着弟弟长大，V感觉到撕心裂肺的痛苦。他错过了关于弟弟的一切，也错失了自己成长学习的机会。他幼稚的狂妄和恐惧被暴君钻了空子。

“咱们要这些做什么？”Nero将他拽出了思绪，可痛苦的感觉仍未消失。他本想和通常一样含糊过去……可为什么要这么做呢？他已经撒了很多谎，不是吗？难道即便这种小事也要瞒着他们吗？

“我可以用它们检查墓地里地脉的状况。”正好奇地研究袋子里物品的Nero震惊了，根本没想到能从V嘴里得到答案。“Urizen失败的仪式可能会摧毁那些地脉。即便只是受到一点损伤，不及时补救，都可能造成意料之外的糟糕后果。”

“糟糕？”年轻人问道。“会有什么后果？”

“污染、地震，两个世界的界限被削弱。无论哪种都会造成大量伤亡。”

“等等，你是说 _那个_ 墓地？”年轻人看着V，“你甩了我们独自面对Urizen的墓地？”

“没错，但我觉得没必要加那么多形容词。”黑发人调侃。

“所以，你又要——自己——进去了吗？你会再遇上Urizen吗？他知道你要修补地脉吗？”Nero打破砂锅问到底。

“我承认回去确实有点不理智，”V叹了口气，Nero嘟哝着重复‘一点’，“但是确实需要检查一下它，免得有人受伤。无论Urizen在不在，我都没得选。”Dante没忍住笑出声，两个年轻人好奇地看过去。

“怎么了？”Nero有点生气。

“没，没什么，不用在意我。”Dante勾起嘴角，似乎被他们逗乐了，笑着敷衍。谁知道他怎么找到的笑点。

“怎么了？”V好奇地追问，Dante伸了个懒腰，然后耸耸肩。

“哦，没事，‘别把我当好人因为我自私’先生。”恶魔猎人冲V抛了个媚眼，V尴尬地移开了视线。

“我没有，”黑发人觉得自己应该再挣扎着解释一下。“只是……出了事可能会对我的计划产生影响。”Dante叹息着摇摇头。

“承认你并不是个糟糕的人，不会让世界毁灭。”恶魔猎人撞撞黑发人的手臂。“你只是在关心别人，这不是坏事。”

“当然是。”V忍不住辩解，被两人好奇地盯着，他恨不得收回这句话。

“为什么？”Nero问道。

“关心的人被发现可没什么好处，”V没有看他们，叹了口气。“尤其对我们来说，被关心的人可能下场不太好。如果敌人知道你 _非常_ 关心的话，结果只会更糟糕。”他摇摇头。“所以相信我，如果你关心别人，最好别让人知道。”

“ _V_ ，”Dante有点痛苦。两个恶魔猎人的眼神让V觉得自己刚杀了他们的宠物小狗。

“如果我让你们不高兴了，那我道歉。”黑发人开口。“我无意如此。”

“不，”Dante摇头。“你太悲观了，这样的人生很糟糕。别因为恐惧别人会利用你亲近的人，就推开他们，把自己孤立在整个世界之外。”沉默了一会儿，V看向别处，把袋子从Nero那儿拿过来，检查一遍需要的物品。

“咱们的东西齐了。”黑发人没有看两位恶魔猎人。“咱们快去目的吧。”拦下一辆出租车，他快速坐了进去。他们沉默了一路，下车后V才开口。“你们可以等在这儿，”停在墓地入口，黑发人没有看Dante。“如果Nero想跟我一起下去也可以，但鉴于一会儿我要做的事情，进去的人越少越好。”

“看来你想让我待在外面，或者我跟Nero换换，他来把风？”恶魔猎人语带挑衅，他知道尽管没表现出来，但V已经生气了。

“我更希望你把风。”V平静了一下才开口。

“能问为什么吗？”

“可以。”

“你会告诉我答案？”

“不会，”V的回答不出所料。

“好，知道了，你俩去吧。Nero，看好小棉花糖。”

“你说什么？”V非常不满这个昵称。

“就是这个意思，”厚脸皮的Dante一边笑一边躺倒在附近的石块上，闭上眼，冲他们翘起拇指。“我在这儿等你们回来。”

“……谢谢，Dante。”V无话可说，争论‘小棉花糖’的问题只能换来更多取笑。Dante睁开一只眼睛。

“我不知道你有什么打算，但既然你需要把我晾在一边让Nero帮忙，我也能接受。”他闭上眼躺了下去。“你们好好玩。”

“行吧老头子，我们回来之前别忘了喝美达施（*膳食纤维粉）。”Nero放嘲讽，听着Dante哼哼一声，年轻人拿过V手里的袋子，首先进入了墓穴。不久V就听到前面抱怨楼梯的声音。“操，这些楼梯什么鬼。注意脚下，V。”黑发人没提醒Nero自己已经下去又上来一回了，只是静静地跟在后面。

回到这个见到自己另一半和Malphas的地方，感觉怪怪的。回忆起当时的恐惧，他不禁撑着手杖顿了一下，然后强迫自己继续往前走。

“ _操_ 。”身边的Nero诅咒了一声，黑发人顺着他的视线看到了进行仪式的地方。“这里到底发生了什么？”过了一会儿V才反应过来，他说的是献祭之后留下来的腐烂尸体。年轻人吃惊地看着鲜血四溅的现场。

“恶魔的仪式，”V解释起来。“最后都会是这种场面。”

“真扯淡。”Nero轻声嘟哝。

“咱们得处理好他们的尸体。”V歪了歪头，被Nero看了一眼。“确保不会有人再次利用他们。如果你愿意帮忙的话。”他伸手，年轻人将袋子递了过来。他们走向主祭坛，Nero一直盯着地上，像是在害怕尸体会蹦起来攻击他们。说实话，就是发生了，V也不会觉得惊讶。Nero的反应很有趣，但还在意料之中。

“所以你来这里干什么？”年轻人走过来，看着V将必要的物品摆出来。

“我想确认一下Urizen对地脉造成的破坏。”V回答。“如果不严重，咱们可以现在就解决。不然就得再弄些别的东西。”

“哦，就是你之前说的那些灾难。咱们需要多久？”

“要看地脉损毁程度，”黑发人解释。“把它们想象成地基里的桩，拿出一两根可能不会有什么问题，但更多了就会造成崩塌。这些地脉也一样。”一边说着，一边将瓶子里的液体撒成如尼文（*古代北欧的字母）的形状。

“你从哪儿学的这些？”Nero有点好奇。

“如果想学，这些都不难找。”V耸耸肩。“我童年的时候学了好几年这些东西。确实好久没用过了，但这就像‘骑自行车一样’，只要学成就不会忘掉。”绘制完，滴了几滴血在上面。Nero不知道这是什么意思，但V猜Dante能注意到这些细节。

然后拼凑出真相。

闭上眼，V开始念咒语。

“什——”年轻人正要开口，就被温柔地拦住了。

“这步需要专注，Nero。”年轻人赶紧闭嘴，但还是好奇地看着V施咒。感官像蛛网一样遍布整个房间，在这个进行过仪式的地方寻找破损之处。

反馈的答案让他有些吃惊……地脉居然 _没事_ 。

“怎么了？”Nero问道。

“我……不确定。”V疑惑地看看祭坛。“也许遗漏了什么，一部分咒语也许没成功。”他又检查了一边，不，什么问题都没有。这不可能。闭上眼，他再次施咒确认。

还是同样的答案，他感觉自己被嘲弄了。

“很糟糕吗？”年轻人看到V睁眼了。

“……它们没事，”黑发人像是在说服自己。“完全没问题……这说不通。”

“为什么？”

“这就是说……”V看看四周。“Urizen和Malphas居然这么小心。”

“很糟糕吗？谁是Malphas？”

“一个在帮助他的高阶恶魔。”黑发人回答。“她应该是拥有传送能力的恶魔女巫，所以他们上次离开的时候没有惊动你们。”缓了一下。“这倒不‘糟糕’…但是…出乎意料。”

“你以为会发生什么？”

“不该这样，”V喃喃地回答。“Urizen不关心人类，我知道这点……但这里为什么没崩塌？”

“你究竟有多了解他？”Nero的问题换来V的叹息。

“换做之前，我可以说‘非常了解’，可现在？我已经不确定他的动机了。”黑发人又看看四周。“这说不通，他没道理这么做，完全 _没有_ 。为什么要浪费时间？他到底想干什么？”

“要是那个家伙浪费了时间，有什么大不了的？”

“这 _很_ 重要，Nero。”V轻声纠正。“这证明他还会关心。”

“关心什么？”

“人类，”黑发人回答。“我以为……他以前从来不关心。他 _憎恨_ 人性，为什么会……”这个问题没有答案，V感到不安。每次遇见恶魔面，他都会陷入逻辑闭环。对方一直在放他走——为什么？恶魔面肯定命令Malphas保护地脉，但这样会浪费大量的经历和能量，还有概率导致仪式失败。为什么？为什么要浪费力量？这 _根本说不通_ 。“咱们去处理尸体吧，然后把这里净化。”V思索了一会儿才开口。

他们回来的时候，Dante还躺在石头上，至少 _这部分_ 还在预料之内。

“完事了？真快。”恶魔猎人坐了起来。

“嗯，结果根本无事可做。”Nero耸耸肩，V感觉Dante疑惑地愣了一下。

“你确定？”恶魔猎人问道，V困惑地点点头，耸耸肩。“奇怪，行吧，看来他自己已经收拾好了。咱们去哪儿，老大？”

“回公寓。”

“非常赞成。”Dante点点头站起来，他们回去了。进了公寓的大厅，V叹了口气，依然觉得有点不安。原本他掌握了每个人的动向，可现在？疲惫地再次叹气，他走到前台。

“你好，我需要三张新的电梯通行卡。”V说道，她点点头开始操作电脑，V输入了密码。

“明天会为您准备好。”

“谢谢。”黑发人正要转身，被叫住了。

“哦，不久之前您门口放了一封信。”她从桌上拿起信封，递给他。V皱眉看着信封上自己的名字，谁会给他这东西呢？

“谢谢。”黑发人道完谢，拿起信走入电梯。

“那是什么？”等在电梯里的Dante眼尖，V倚上电梯壁，打开了它。

“我也不知道，还没读。”展开手中的信纸，映入眼帘的潦草字迹瞬间抽空了V肺里的空气。

 ** _ **兄弟**_** 。

Urizen。


	19. Chapter 19

V的光速变脸把Nero惊呆了：刚刚还放松地倚在电梯上，现在就又把蚌壳闭紧了。

自从在小巷里吵过架，V一直用痛苦又失落的目光盯着Dante。Nero知道他一直喜欢把事情憋在心里，就像死守着成堆宝藏和秘密的小龙——尽管在小巷里，他已经不情不愿地吐露了不少。

那时候的V很痛苦，但最终出乎意料地亲近了他们一点，可现在他们的关系又回到了原点。很明显，那封信里的内容让V震惊又害怕，在Dante和Nero有反应之间赶紧合上了它。

其实两个恶魔猎人并不想看，他们还没 _白痴_ 到去毁了在小巷和墓地之行刚建立起来的友好和信任。V好容易跟他们亲近一点，现在却明显的冷淡了不少。Nero不打算追问那封信的内容，因为他自知得不到回答。V估计会撒个谎，然后把自己的壳闭得更紧。

比起得不到答案，年轻人更讨厌谎言。即便一个谎言就可以伪装成什么事都没发生。之前V虽然紧张，但对他们更坦诚一些，也不带掩饰地为他们解释了不少疑惑。Dante也明白，所以并没有向V询问的意思。

那封信让一切都变了，可两位恶魔猎人现在不能追问。

走进公寓，V沉默地走回自己的办公室，轻轻地关上了门。锁门声在一片寂静中分外突兀，V将自己紧紧锁了起来，Nero烦躁地抓抓头发。

“现在不用担心，”Dante脱下外衣挂起来。“他想使诈溜走的时候，咱们再解决吧。”看了Nero一眼。“只能等他自己来找咱们。”

“操，我知道。”Nero看着那扇门。“我只是…在想咱们应该…”他不知道该怎么说完这句话，好在Dante明白他的意思。

“确实，但不会管用的。”恶魔猎人轻轻摇头。“闯进去说再多也劝不了他，得有技巧。相信我，对这些我有点了解。”叹了口气。“而且，我一直在思考一件事……咱们得谈谈。”

“你？思考？”Nero忍不住贫嘴，Dante的反应却不像往常被调侃之后那样。看来大事不妙。操，他们能不能歇会儿？“什么事？”

“你和V去墓地的时候，我在想，”恶魔猎人开口了。“关于…一些…秘密。”

“听着有点渗人。”

“嗯，所以咱们得谈谈。”Dante走向沙发，示意年轻人坐下。

“我还是站着吧。”

“坐下吧，”Dante语气有些疲惫，Nero惊讶之余照做了。“如果你还想继续掺和这个案子，有些事情你该知道。”恶魔猎人笑得勉强。“我还有机会劝你回家吗？”

“这辈子没戏。”

“我猜也是。”Dante轻笑一声。“真操蛋。”重重叹息一声。“我都想问问V这里有没有酒了，没酒这对话简直进行不下去。”

“Dante……如果你不想说就别勉强——”Nero没说完就被Dante抬手制止了。

“不，别，Nero。别给我继续沉默的机会。”摇摇头。“本来几年前我就该说。”Dante瑟缩了一下。“咱们好久之前就该谈谈……我本来应该告诉你，但就是……”他还是有些无措。“办不到，我真的没什么好借口。我没打算胡扯，虽然很想假装这么做…只是…”顿了顿，他没有看Nero。“如果你以后要面对他，就该知道这些。”

“关于你哥哥？”Nero问道。

“对，关于Vergil……”Dante安静了一会儿才看向年轻人。“还有你。”

“我？”

“对，kid。”恶魔猎人继续。“老实说，我猜你应该知道我要说什么。”耸了耸肩。“也许你真的不知道，但我觉得有些事挺明显的。但只要你不想理会，再明显也没用。”

“啊？”

“我……之前没有告诉你，不是因为觉得你接受不了。只是……我不想再把死去的人牵扯进来。对你的生活不会有太大影响，我只是在保护自己，因为我不想回答你肯定要问的事情。”Dante低头看着自己的手，Nero耐心地在旁边等待。“第一次见到你，我就有些猜想，但不确定。”恶魔猎人终于对上了年轻人的视线。“直到我看到阎魔刀对你的反应……我就知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“Vergil……是你父亲。”

————————————————————

门一关，感受到契约者强烈的紧张情绪，Griffon和暗影出现了。V走进屋子，重新展开了那封信。

“现在他寄信来了？”Griffon简直难以置信。

“看来是的。”V叹息着点点头。“这里就有一封。”

“这不是信，大诗人。”Griffon十分激动。“是挑衅，这是在告诉你，他一直都知道你在哪儿。”魔鸟说得没错，V一边思考一边忍不住踱来踱去。Urizen应该已经预测到了自己另一半的所有行动和选择。而V只知道恶魔面要种一棵Qliphoth。

Urizen已经猜到了V会去找Dante，所以在墓地才一点都不惊讶另一位半魔的出现。他甚至戳穿了V善意的谎言，提醒他Dante并不知道他们是Vergil的人魔两面。现在，Urizen明明白白地告诉V，他知道黑发人每晚睡觉的地方。

V一边看信一边忍不住去想那个不幸的抄写员。不知道是谁来送信？第一个死了，换了第二个吗？V什么线索都没有，只能紧张兮兮地思索。对他来说，这是非常危险的折磨。

浏览着信的内容，V觉得自己简直就像被逼到角落的困兽，四面楚歌。除了Urizen，还有Mundus，甚至是Dante，他的话并不能完全相信。

 _兄弟_ ，

这个开头是嘲讽吧，Urizen无聊时的自娱自乐。

 _我被告知，你一直在使用‘V’这个名字。平平无奇的模仿_ 。

‘你自己都没有名字，没资格嘲笑我’V忍不住吐槽。

 _看来取别名并不是咱们的长项_ 。

‘Gilver’这个名字顿时出现在脑海，V不禁有点尴尬的愉悦感，又瞬间清醒过来……他得承认Urizen说的没错。

 _咱们有不少事要谈，但现在不是时候。不会太久，但时机未到_ 。

有什么可谈的？难道他们还能坐在一起滔滔不绝地讨论未来吗？

 _这封信是我的警告。Mundus已经醒来，有人说他在找你。咱们都知道这不是假消息_ 。

对，没错。

 _如果你身边没有Dante，我会请你回到我身边，但只要他还在，你就_ _会_ _不明智地继续对付我_ 。

不明智？请V‘回到他身边’？V可从来 _没站在_ 他那边，这是什么意思？在搞什么把戏？警告他Mundus的计划？为什么？让魔帝得不到想要的东西？应该有可能，但这封信又是什么意思？让V感到不安？威胁他？还是故布疑阵？

 _当心_ _点。如果我没达成目的，那咱们都很危险。咱们都知道Mundus会不遗余力地攻击弱点_ 。

这句话很奇怪，V皱眉。曾经的Vergil站在本不该被唤醒的魔塔上时，也说过同样的话。要是没得到他在寻找的力量，敌人们还会致他们于死地。

V察觉到了相似之处。Vergil那时候也给Dante寄了信，想让弟弟了解一些本来就不明白的事情……而现在Urizen寄信给他？‘咱们都很危险’，我们是谁？Dante、V和Urizen，还是只有V和Urizen？

 _听说你给我取了名字。已经有恶魔在恐惧_ _中呼唤_ _，传到了我耳朵里。Urizen。有_ _意思_ _，但我接受。那么礼尚往来，我也给你一个名字——Vitale。是不是也好不到哪里去_ ？

Vitale？来自拉丁语，意思是生机勃勃、至关重要、 _充满活力_ 。

V不由产生了逆反心理。Urizen在嘲讽他。Vergil从未用这个词汇形容过人性面，恶魔面当然也不可能。

Vitale。心里重复了一遍这个词，他叹了口气。Urizen真够睚眦必报。

V将这封昭示着山雨欲来的信重新折好，慢慢放进信封。Griffon看着他走向保险箱，将信放在那张没人见过的照片旁边，锁了起来。


	20. Chapter 20

Dante话音刚落，气氛死一般寂静。谜一样的沉默是最可怕的反应，仿若快被重物压到窒息。Dante最讨厌沉默。

不知道Nero多久才能有点反应，他打算怎么做？Dante就算被扔出去也不会反抗。那孩子会不会跳起来指责恶魔猎人的隐瞒——还隐瞒了那么长时间！Dante不会跟他争辩，但愿Nero可以一次刻薄个够，然后他们就能想办法缓和关系。

在墓园里Dante就一直在压抑，以前他从没想过告诉Nero这些事。如果那孩子接受不了怎么办？会不会变成压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草？他能不能接受他们操蛋的恶魔血统？如果Nero接受了自己的父亲是Vergil却不接受Dante是 _叔叔_ 该怎么办？他们之前还打了一炮，他会不会责怪Dante在那之前没有如实相告？

恶魔猎人以前从未想过这些，也从没把家族纽带当回事。毕竟他之前还跟自己的 _双胞胎_ 哥哥滚过床单——所以跟侄子也没什么大不了的，对吧？

但这些都是 _Dante_ 的想法，Nero呢？会不会开始躲避甚至拒绝他的接近？当初避而不谈才导致了Nero现在要承受恶果。

想到之前的疏忽已经不可挽回地伤害到Nero，Dante十分难受。他自私地将关于Vergil的一切藏在心中的角落，不和任何人分享，却伤害到了别人——伤害到了Nero……这 _绝不是_ 他想要的结果。

通往地狱的路就是用善意铺就的，对吧？看来他们还是没学会。

操，他太糟糕了，把事情弄得一团乱。 _操_ 。

终于鼓足勇气，他抬头观察Nero的反应。却发现年轻人居然面无表情，这可比恐惧和沉默严重多了。Nero从不这样，没有愤怒、没有恶心，甚至很平静。

太像Vergil了。

Dante熟悉这种深思熟虑的表情，可出现在Nero脸上却很怪异。一直以来，比起冷静理智的Vergil，这孩子更像暴脾气的Dante。

年轻人终于叹了口气，打破沉默，动了动缺了前臂的肩膀。

“嗯，我自己想到了一部分，”Nero的话抽空了Dante肺里的空气，他颤抖了一下。

“什么？”

“你认真的？”Nero挑挑眉，气哄哄地嘴炮。。“你以为我有多迟钝？”

“什么？”Dante有点不知所措。“我什么时候——”他摇摇头想辩解。“ _从来_ 没觉得你迟钝，虽然你有点熊。”

“你肯定这么觉得，”Nero闲适地倚在沙发上，一只手搭上靠背，甚至翻了个白眼。“‘它得待在家人手里’。”Dante皱眉。“那时候你这么说过，你为了阎魔刀来到Fortuna，可最后却把它留给了我。那时候我确实没多想，真的，为什么要多想？可后来那个混蛋教皇说我是斯巴达的血脉。”Nero看了他一眼。“你说斯巴达只有两个孩子，你和你哥哥。你之前不想提，所以我也没问。”

“你一直都知道？”

“我猜的。”Nero点点头。

“……你就从没怀疑过我是你老爸？”Dante放轻了声音。

“从来没有。如果你是，那对我的态度肯定不一样。”Nero耸耸肩，摇头。“我确实这么想过；但很快就否定了。”

“为什么？毕竟有一半几率？”

“不是。”Nero回答。

“为什么？”

“阎魔刀，”年轻人解释。“你让我拿着它，好似你站在他的位置，要把它传承给我。”

“确实，”Dante承认。“阎魔刀是他的……他死了，就应该属于你。”

“嗯，猜出来了。”Nero点点头。“所以它才那么特殊？感觉像是我从未谋面的父亲留给我的，额，传家宝。”

“确实，”恶魔猎人也点点头。“所以……咱们没事了吧？”

“哪方面？”

“所有？”

“嗯，”Nero的一句话让Dante终于放松下来。“提起他你就很焦虑，为什么？”

“倒不是他的原因。”Nero示意恶魔猎人接着说。“咱们滚过床单。”Dante单刀直入。“我是你叔叔，所以估计你可能会考虑一下道德问题。”

“咱们可不是普通人。”年轻人回答。“如果是以前我肯定会考虑一下‘滚床单’的部分……但现在我觉得完全没必要，管别人说什么。咱们又不是人类，更不是未成年。既然不会伤害到别人，那管他们说什么。”说完之后，Nero又看了Dante一眼。“等等，你 _刚_ 想起来？”Dante瑟缩了一下。“真的？我已经认真考虑了几年狗屁伦理问题，而你居然想都没想过？”

“我又不是第一回这么干，”Dante轻声回答，看着Nero困惑的表情，他甚至有点想笑。年轻人突然睁大眼睛，看来已经明白了。手臂从沙发靠背上落下，Nero好奇地向前倾身。好在不是恶心，Dante欣慰地想。

“我去？真的？你跟他？”Nero惊呆了，恶魔猎人叹息着点了点头。“操。”年轻人又开口了。“等一下——等等，那你当我是……Vergil的替身吗？”

“从来没有，kid。”Dante看着Nero的眼睛。“从来没有，你们很难被弄混。他是他，你是你。我从没把你当做他，不可能，也太自私了——我不能这么做，也玷污了对他的记忆。”他顿了顿，整理了一下思绪。Nero明显在衡量他的话有几分真实。“曾经我把你当做他的一部分，就如同阎魔刀一样。我承认这很糟糕。我没能保护他，所以想保护好他的孩子，可我 _从来没_ 把你们放在一起比较，也没把你当做他的替身。”Dante努力坦诚一切。“我为你做的任何事，从来都与他无关。对我来说，你只是Nero，不是Vergil，也永远不是他。你只是Nero，我保证。”

“好吧。”年轻人接受了他的说法，放松下来。“还有别的吗？除了他是我老爸？”

“我只能说这么多。”Dante回答。

“没别的了？谁是我妈？你知道吗？”

“不，说实话我都没想到Vergil会跟人类接触——更别提他对人性的想法，所以我不知道你的母亲是谁。”

“他对人性的想法是什么？”Nero问道。

“有段时间，他因为一半的人类血统非常纠结，”恶魔猎人叹了口气。“之后他……变本加厉。看不到人类的任何优点，也不满他们的存在。更不会在乎达成目的之前，会死多少人。”

“……有点混蛋。”Nero小心翼翼地评价。

“确实挺混蛋的，”Dante不满地哼哼一声。“他很优秀，非常聪明。如果他想，可以用自己的观点说服任何人。”

“对你不管用？”

“他从没在我身上用过这种手段，”Dante说道。“他觉得不该用这样‘呆板的方式’控制彼此。”回忆起Vergil说这话时不悦地皱着鼻子的样子，他笑得有些痛苦。“我觉得他一直在努力对我剖白，但他真的不擅长。谁知道呢，也许是我不擅长聆听吧。我俩都是蠢蛋。”叹了口气。“我那时候并不明白他的举动。他就像环绕着我的淘气幽灵，想出现就出现，然后消失，就像从来没存在过那样。”Dante摇摇头。“有时候我甚至不确定他是否来过，是不是只是我的想象。我们就这样兜兜转转……然后一切都变了。”

“变了？”年轻人有点疑惑。

“是我的错，回想起来，那时候我太蠢了。”Dante挠了挠头。“粗心大意地被几只恶魔跟回家。我解决了它们，但有点费劲，它们弄脏了我的住处……正巧那晚Vergil来了。”那天，他喝得醉醺醺的， _笑嘻嘻_ 地看着Vergil不顾仪态地走进来。他笑着 _庆祝_ 自己的胜利，手上的血迹滴在地板上，明晃晃地告诉Vergil，自己被袭击了。

Vergil没有笑，也没夸奖他的实力。Dante有点生气，毕竟他赢了，让那帮混蛋滚回了地狱。

不记得那时候Vergil说了什么，他只看到哥哥脸上的恐惧突然消失了——眼神变得不可捉摸。之后的事情他也记不大清楚——Vergil转身离开了，之后再也没有消息。直到不久以后Arkham到来。那时候的Dante在赌气，哥哥毫无预兆的离开，也不联系，所以他并不想了解特米尼格是什么东西，也更想用拳头说话。最后他们都付出了代价。

“他离开了，回来的时候开始打老爸封印的主意。我没问过他是想摧毁魔界，还是掌控它。像往常一样，我们打了起来，然后他……”Dante说不下去了，必须得缓一下。“他 _跳了下去_ 。”声音轻得让人几乎听不到。“而我没有陪着他。我本来应该也下去的，但没有，然后Mundus找到了 _孤单的_ 他。他本不该独自一人。”Dante甩甩头。“上次见到他是十年前，那时候Mundus已经完全掌控了他，谁知道多长时间，那个混蛋又做了什么。再次见到Vergil的时候，他们叫他黑骑士。”

“黑骑士？”Nero吃了一惊。也对，Trish跟Dante之前提过。“你跟Trish说过，”显然他已经想起来了。“你说要是见到任何黑骑士，被惹怒的都不只是魔帝。”

“对，”恶魔猎人点点头。“该死的Mundus和该死的黑骑士。Vergil已经自由了，任何想把他关进壳子的人，我都会先杀了他。只要Mundus制造的类似黑骑士的东西被我看到，都得先被我砍死。”Nero开始思索。

“你觉得你们能谈谈吗？关于那个Qliphoth还是什么的？”

“不知道，”Dante明显不太有信心。“老实说……我觉得够呛，这不是私人问题。”

“那你不想试试？”

“想，”Dante点点头。“我杀过我哥哥一次……不能再来一次了。”他低下头，不想被Nero看到眼睛里的泪水。“我会跟他谈谈。如果他让我别无选择…我会去…但我不能……我 _不能_ 。”

“操，”Nero起身，走到Dante身边安慰。“好吧，新计划，别管那么多了。”

“什么？”Dante抬头看他。

“新计划，没有人会死。咱们一起去阻止他，咱们可以不杀他……不过V可能不会高兴。”

“没那么简单，kid。”

“也许会呢，”Nero劝他。“也许会，难道不值得试试吗？”撞撞Dante的肩膀。“我会帮你照看背后。你想把他带回家揍一顿吗？那咱们就这么干，干嘛管别人怎么想。咱们该怎么做怎么做。”他们四目相对。“我们带他回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的notes：  
> Nero不可能不知道自己是斯巴达的后裔，那也太瞎/傻了了。我不接受。
> 
> 译者的叨逼叨：  
> 崽真是个小甜心~~  
> 年轻的蛋是真·熊孩子，谁家哥哥一进门看见弟弟身上都是血淡定的了啊？没有童年阴影都不能这么心大吧？


	21. Chapter 21

读完Urizen的那封信， V久久坐在办公室里。外面Dante和Nero还在等他的消息，但他只想就这么坐在窗户边，静静看着外面。城市的灯光逐渐亮了起来，街道上的人也越来越少，回到家，温暖的床在等着他们。V知道自己只是在逃避。

搭在腿上的手还在握着那封信，Urizen噩梦般的声音萦绕在耳。V仔细思索，显然已经有人拿他当做棋盘上的棋子，可他自己也有主动权。现在必须想好下一步该怎么行动。

过去无从改变，也不属于他。现在他的唯一出路就是继续前进。自从被创造出来，他的不安就从未消失过，甚至与日俱增。现在敌人环伺，情况愈发危险。弥补从前那些错误的责任感，快把他压得喘不过气。以他现在的力量，很难击败徘徊在阴影中的敌人。

他很害怕，被不安的情绪撕左右撕扯。不该 _这样_ ，他不该被只言片语吓到退缩，不该因为一点轻轻的碰触就哭泣。这不是他，他不能这样。

V定了定心神，他已经很久没平静下来了。如果再被情绪支配，那不过是将从前的经历再重复一次罢了。

他需要一个计划，让自己忙得没时间恐惧，不再这么惶惶不可终日。他需要一个对付Mundus和Urizen的计划。手指敲了敲那封信。

“ _你_ _就_ _能继续不明智地对付我。_ ”

即便没有看着那页纸，他也能感觉到嘲讽，太讨厌了。V当然知道Urizen只是在逗他，在墓地面对人性面时就已经很明显了。可这封信？……Urizen这是在 _傲慢_ 地安抚，他并不把V的计划和挣扎当回事儿，只等着V努力过后给一颗金色的小星星当奖励。

眼睛盯着地平线，V叹了口气。好在Mundus出于Dante对V的亲近而定制的计划，低估了Vergil的人性面。

V转身走向办公桌，拿出一张纸。

 _兄弟_ 。他提笔，用了和Urizen一样的开头。

 _感谢你提醒我Mundus的回归，并为我安排了后路。可惜在收到信之前，我就已经知道了_ _这个危险_ _；有意思的_ _是_ _我居然收到了你的来信，考虑到咱们相悖的立场，这出乎了我的意料_ 。V思索着如何写下去。

 _Vitale是个不错的新名字，你的选择很不错。所以我接受它，就像你接受了Urizen一样。如你所说，这才公平_ 。

_感谢你慷慨的邀请，但我想继续自己的‘事业’，感谢你的许可。在这黑暗的时刻，你简直就是善意的灯塔_ _，_ _感谢你的自制_ _。_

_期待咱们兄弟的下次会面。_

_敬祝，_

_Vitale_

对这个花里胡哨的名字叹了口气，比起Vergil，这个似乎更适合他。不知道Urizen第一次听到恶魔呢喃那个名字的时候会不会也有同样的感觉。将信放进信封，用Vergil之前的V字水漆封上，然后在另一面上写上U。将信递给一直静静站在桌边的Griffon。

“你想让我带过去？”魔鸟十分困惑。

“对，”V承认。“收到问候总该回复，我不想失礼。”

“说得对，大诗人。就是你的计划有点问题。”魔鸟耸耸肩，不太相信他的说辞。“我怎么把信带到？咱们又不像他一样清楚对手的老巢在哪儿。”

“很简单，咱们把信放在他知道的地方。”V很有信心。

“哪里？”

“一切开始的地方。”

“那间房子？”Griffon惊讶。“你觉得他会在那儿？”

“嗯。”V点点头。“把它放在我们出生的地方，他会拿的。”

“你确定这是个好主意？”魔鸟看看V手里的信。“嘲讽回去？咱们不该……幸好只是一封信，不是什么危险物品，也不用靠近那帮流口水的笨蛋。”

“或许吧。”V安抚它。“我希望这封信能送到他手里。”歪头看看Griffon。“如果你不想单独过去，那我——”

“闭嘴，拿来。”魔鸟没等他说完就伸出一只爪子，V将信递过去。“我去就完了，不会让你接近他可能待的地方。如果我被攻击了，还能解除魔法逃回来。但你被攻击就死定了。”

“谢谢。”V真诚地道谢。

“不用感激我，”Griffon瞪眼。“我不会因为感谢而不觉得你这个计划比之前更蠢。”

“更蠢？我做了什么让你这么不赞成？”V好奇。

“从哪儿开始？喂血给那个男孩？从Dante身边跑开？选一个吧，估计以后还有更蠢的。”Griffon的眼神像是在看白痴。

“我觉得你挺喜欢Dante的血，那毕竟是救醒Nero的报酬。”

“嗯，但还是觉得你蠢。”Griffon显然不打算放过他。“打算怎么应付外面的两个傻蛋？”

“告诉他们真相。”V耸耸肩，魔鸟震惊了。“至少是大部分真相。”魔鸟觉得自己果然不能太过期待。“我的兄弟送信过来，说起了Mundus。我猜他们不会问更多。”

“他们会。”

“不，”V言之凿凿。“在小巷泄露了一点我们兄弟的事情之后，Dante和Nero会避开这个话题。如果没有，我也会阻止他们问下去。”

“你知道吗，V……我在想，”Griffon小心地从V手里接过那封信。“也许不会那么糟。”

“什么？”

“跟他们说实话，”魔鸟抓着信。“真相。”

“你居然这么说，”V有点惊讶，Griffon耸耸肩。

“虽然不太懂，但我理解你的选择。说实话，原身和那个蠢货血腥又暴力的关系蠢兮兮的……可现在我觉得现在不一样了。”

“我承认，”V思索了一会儿。“Vergil害怕Dante不会回应自己，所以才会先去找阎魔刀。”顿了一下。“不知道我的恐惧是不是分离的时候带过来的，又影响了多少。Dante已经……变了。这么长时间过去，他的变化出乎我的意料。”V甩甩头。“所以，在我眼里他更危险了。我们三个需要结成联盟。可现在Dante和Nero的反应已经不是我可以提前预测的了，变数太大，我需要更多的时间观察，再决定如何跟他们一起行动。”

“他想要你，你知道的。”Griffon叹息着看过来。

“对……完全出乎我的意料。”V缓缓说道。“没想到这些年Dante的口味会变成纤细高挑的黑发男人，我还以为他一直喜欢Nero那样的。”那个‘Nero喜欢维也纳香肠’的笑话可太 _明显_ 了。

“你不用太惊讶。”

“他一直想要Vergil，”V提起原身。“可我不是他。”

“如果将来他们知道了，那么你对他来说就足够了。总有一天，他们肯定会从你身上感受到斯巴达的血脉。不过我就不明白他们怎么这么迟钝。”

“嗯，”V回答。“离得越近，Dante越有可能能感受得到我的气息。可我进入深度睡眠之后，他竟然没有发现。”

“他被阎魔刀误导了，”Griffon说道。“他把闻到的归于斯巴达的力量，可那气味还是会刺激他，V。如果被发现，他很难保持理智。”它看向黑发人。“你得在那之前告诉他。”

“不，”V摇摇头。“还不到合适的时机。”

“你是真这么觉得，还是因为害怕在掩耳盗铃？”

“大部分原因是后者，”黑发人轻声承认。“所以我只能这么走一步算一步。”

“那你将来可能得一个人面对Mundus。”

“我不想让Dante和Nero挡他的路。”V坚定极了。“不能是为了我。”

“V……别这样，”魔鸟摇摇头。“你不会觉得他们有完全躲开魔帝的可能吧？”它步步紧逼。“他们是斯巴达的血脉，无论有没有你，Mundus总归要追杀他们。”

“可我不想成为催化剂，尤其Urizen已经在暗中埋伏了。”

“对，Urizen，没错。你正要 _面对_ 他。”Griffon晃晃爪子里的信。“现在还有机会，撕了它。”被V瞪了一眼，魔鸟叹气。“行吧，行吧。我猜也是。至少我试过了。”

“Griffon？”魔鸟抬头看过去。“你为什么改变了对Dante的看法？”

“你的安危，V。”Griffon觉得这不言自明。“我觉得即便他发现了你的身份，也比被Mundus扔回壳子里更安全。我认为除非跨过他的尸体，不然他不会让你再经历一次那样的折磨。”耸耸肩。“提起Vergil独自跳入魔界，我觉得他非常痛苦。”

“我不想让过去的事情折磨Dante。”

“如果不小心点，黑骑士可就不止是过去了，V，”魔鸟出言警告。“无论愿不愿意，你都得在Dante和Urizen中选一个，不然就只能落到Mundus手里。咱们都不希望过去重演。”它飞起来，在桌边盘旋了一下。“行了，Griffon空中快递即将启程，让我先把信送过去。”


	22. Chapter 22

Dante被逗笑了，Nero觉得这是不相信自己。

“你可真贴心，kid，但我觉得够呛。”Dante低头盯着自己的双手。“你不了解Vergil。”

“确实，那个蠢货绝对能蝉联‘年度甩手老爹’荣誉称号。”Nero依然不开心。“但是坦白说，我真的希望把他带回来，揍一顿，捆在椅子上，然后把Kyrie扔过去就行了。”

“有意思，”Dante插嘴。“他要杀她简直不费吹灰之力。”

“我就这么一说，”男孩回答。“行吧，那就捆起来逼他看‘彩虹小马’，也许能净化一下。”

“你这么‘净化’只能让他 _更加_ 杀气腾腾，不过这个计划很好。”Dante笑起来，被Nero拍了下脑袋。

“你明白我的意思，咱们……是他的家人。他已经孤独了很久，对吧？也许那个混蛋需要我们，只是不自知罢了。”男孩耸耸肩，“谁知道的，我不喜欢做太多计划。但咱们总该有一个努力的方向。我不想因为你的混蛋哥哥而失去你，Dante。所以他必须接受。”

“估计V不会高兴。”

“他会的，咱们讨论的又不是他的兄弟。”Nero已经想好了。“再说，V估计更想阻止那棵树，而不是杀了Vergil。你们俩没准只是都在执着狗屁的宿命论，才不去想其它的解决办法。”

Dante刚要辩解，看到办公室门打开就停下了。Nero觉得V已经把办公室当做逃避他们的安全港，在用理智的头脑整理好思绪才回来找他们。看到V，男孩终于想起来那封不知内容的信，它居然让黑发人有那么大反应。不知道V会不会解释一下。

V没有出声，只是为身边的魔鸟打开应急出口。它的爪子里抓着信封，正对黑发人说话。

“赶紧做出决定吧，V。”那只鸡叹了口气才飞走。V关上了门，定了定心神，深吸了一口气，转过头看着他们。

“没事吧？”Dante问道。

“嗯，至少没更多麻烦。”V点点走了过来。“我为之前的奇怪行为道歉，过去几天对我来说太沉重了。”他勾了下嘴角，Nero不禁在内心吐槽‘奇怪和沉重’两个词有点避重就轻。V伸手顺了顺头发，叹息道。“我可以保证，会全力阻止Qliphoth和Urizen毁灭世界的计划。你们不需要承担我的其他问题。”

“本来也没有。”Nero回答，

“额……除了你炒了我们那回，也许还会有下次。说实话，我们都不知道现在算是擅闯你家，还是收你雇佣？”Dante放嘲讽，被V瞪了一眼。

“我不该这么做，只是那时候……太激动了。”黑发人解释。“而且我已经支付了你们对付Urizen的报酬，所以你们还有工作要做。住在这里算是一种奖励。”

“还有其他奖励吗？”恶魔猎人怪异地动了动眉毛，Nero重重抽了一下他的手臂，一点都不在意自己的力道有多大。V笑了，却不让人反感。

“咱们应该专注全盘，对吧？我不想因为不必要的原因分散注意力。像现在这样损害私人关系可不好。”V直直看着Dante。

“‘损害私人关系’。”恶魔猎人笑了，“从没有人讨厌过我，‘私人关系’，我喜欢这个词。”他摇摇头。“知道了，一次解决一件事，从重要的开始。”

“那只傻鸟去哪儿了？”Nero问道。

“我让它去送回信。”V看了眼门口，又看看他们。“仅此而已。”

“它开始当信鸽了？”Dante想笑。

“如果被Griffon电了，你罪有应得。”V挑眉。

恶魔猎人笑着抛了个媚眼，Nero直接翻白眼。

“回复那封让你不安的信？”听到年轻人的问题，V缓了缓才点头。

“对。”

“那…我们能问吗？”Nero小心地问。

“我不会拒绝，”V耸耸肩走近他们，优雅地坐在上次和Trish开会时的位置。“没什么太复杂的，那是我兄弟寄过来的信，所以你们明白我为什么 _那么_ 惊讶。”

“兄弟？”Nero依然小心翼翼。“你是说那个……”

“没想到他会寄信过来，”V没让Nero说完。

“提了什么有意思的东西吗？”Dante问道。“比如你俩想趁这个机会见个面俩聊天，我们可以在远处帮忙盯着。”

“不，不是这样。”V笑笑，摇头。“他只是告诉我Mundus突然插足了这场游戏，希望我关注一下这位。”

“你兄弟也认识Mundus？”Nero问道，V低头盯着自己摩挲着椅子的手。

“对，我们已经认识他很久了。”黑发人的声音不高却怒气冲冲，他已经不再恐惧了。“虽然我们并不想。”

“你们是怎么遇上Mundus的？”Dante不想刺激他。“没有冒犯你的意思，但我觉得他一般不会搭理人类。”

“没事，你的想法是对的。”V回答。“但我们确实被抓住了，因为愚蠢的傲慢，我们落入了魔界，然后……遇见了——”努力咽下自嘲。“——魔帝，很不愉快的经历。”他看向Dante。“你知道的，我不是人类。”

“但你感觉像是。”恶魔猎人回答。

“确实，但告诉我，Dante。你见过人类有我的本事吗？”V笑了。

“没见过，但并非不可能，人类也有巫师什么的。”

“我不是巫师……好吧，不全是。我都不知道该怎么定义自己。”V甩甩头。“我会法术，但力量来源于非自然的魔力。”

“并不能解释你的存在。”Dante点明。

“很复杂，”V缓缓笑了。“非常，非常不好解释。”

“能简单点告诉我们吗？”恶魔猎人问道。

“可以，我不想，但确实可以。”V回答。Nero看看他又看看Dante。

“如果我猜对了，你会说吗？”

“……也许吧，估计你要是猜到了咱们就不能 _心平气和地_ 交谈了。”

“你是Mundus制造的？”Dante问道。

“你是问我跟Trish是不是一样？”V抬抬下巴，恶魔猎人点头。“不，我不是。Mundus没这本事。”

“你是被制造出来的？”

“看你的想法，”V回答。“我的出生方式并不寻常，但也和其它的有点相似。我父亲的行为创造出了我们兄弟。”

“那Mundus为什么要寻找你？”

“…我是…残破的，”V的视线飘离了他们。“但对他来说大有用处。他希望能从中获益。”

“什么用处？”Nero继续问道，V思索了一会儿才回答。

“我是不同的，可以跟其它恶魔订立契约，能够将魔力收归己用。Mundus希望获得这样的能力，他想……改造我。”

“什么？”Dante的愤怒让Nero侧目，V疲惫的反应更让年轻人惊讶。

“可以说Vergil给了我一道永远无法愈合的伤口，Mundus一定是发现了。”

“ _Vergil_ 做了什么？”Dante惊讶。“为什么？”

“意料之外的后果，”V回答。“如果他知道……谁知道呢，也许就不会这么做了。”他有点恍惚，似乎并不在意自己说了什么。“我觉得他并不想给Mundus创造混血后代的灵感，之前他自己就被拿来试验过。Vergil应该不想让Mundus得偿所愿，当然，那并不是为了我的安全。”

“我说直白些，那个混蛋想把自己的精华塞进你的身体里？”Nero看看他们俩。

“差不多，但别再这么形容了，有点恶心。”V皱皱鼻子。

“算了吧，大侦探。”Nero不屑地哼了一声。“那个混蛋以为自己是谁？”

“神。”V跟Dante同时出声，又同时看了对方一眼。

“这就是Mundus会掺和进来的原因。”V说道。

“所以他才那么着急找我。”Dante明白了。“他脑子里想什么呢？”恶魔猎人努力平复自己的情绪，Nero很少见他这样。

“那你当初是怎么从他手里逃出来的？”年轻人努力把视线从Dante身上挪开。“你跟Dante都说那家伙是个很厉害的混蛋……那你怎么逃出来的？”

“这个问题容易回答，”V伸手示意Dante。“因为他。”两位恶魔猎人都很惊讶。“别那么惊讶，Dante。并不是只有你和Trish成功活着从那座即将沉下去的岛上逃走了。我们也有不少趁乱逃走了。”

“Griffon、暗影和‘梦魇’？”恶魔猎人问道。

“不，他们不是你在岛上遇到的那些恶魔。他们全部都是我，可以说这些天他们更像‘我’。”V忍俊不禁地摇摇头。“Mundus被封印的时候，我们好多都从岛上逃走了。”气氛瞬间寂静下来。

“听到这些我很开心，操，我不想说些煞风景的……但是为什么你现在告诉我们？我以为你喜欢保持神秘？”Nero好奇。

“我很惊讶Griffon劝我告诉你们更多事情，现在事情太复杂了，稳妥起见，我得……选一边，不然就身不由己了。”V的视线又飘忽了。“我觉得至少这点他说的没错。所以我…… _跟你们多说一些_ 。”顿了顿。“至少多了一点。”两个恶魔猎人笑成一团。

“那你兄弟呢？”Dante问道，“他跟你 一样吗？Mundus也在寻找他？”

“不，他不是Mundus的备选。”V摇摇头。

“那他怎么知道Mundus回来了？”Nero问道，V有点紧张地斟酌了一下才回答。

“……他也参与了Qliphoth的计划。”

“你的兄弟跟Urizen是一边的？”Dante惊讶。

“类似，”V依然没说太多。“他不计代价，只想看Mundus死。你们会怪他吗？”

“不……”过了一会儿，Dante才轻声回答。“我不能，毕竟Vergil也在做相同的事情。”

“操，”Nero呻吟着抹抹脸。“所以咱们得拯救 _两个_ 混蛋兄弟了？”

“拯救？”V十分困惑，Nero看看Dante又看看V，松了松肩膀。

“我们不会杀Vergil，要打败他，然后带他回家。”

“什么？”V整个人都绷紧了，努力保持平和的语气。“我一定是理解错了。”

“我们不会杀Vergil，”Nero坚定地重复了一遍。“我们也会把你的兄弟带回来。虽然要狠狠揍一顿，但绝不会杀他们。他们会回家的。”


	23. Chapter 23

Nero的话音落地，房间里又寂静了下来。时间一分一秒过去，Dante等待着V的反应。黑发人纹丝不动，面无表情，也不说话。那双绿宝石就这么冷冰冰地盯着他们。V正在思考，但内容肯定不会告诉两位恶魔猎人。感觉现在他们像是置身悬崖，Dante和Nero已经画好线，而V在决定跳向哪边。

“知道了，”沉默的气氛几乎要凝固的时候，V终于开口了。“你们选择了这样的解决方法？”

“没错，V。”Nero回答。“我们的选择。”黑发人看向Dante，后者点点头，坚定地站在Nero那边。

“我说什么都改变不了你们的想法？”

“恐怕是，”恶魔猎人叹了口气。“Nero有时候就这么固执。”

“我看是家族特点，斯巴达家遗传的固执。”V轻点椅子扶手。

“可能吧，”Dante乐了。“我们会把所有人拉出火坑，包括你的兄弟。”听到这个承诺，V摇摇头。

“原谅我给你们泼冷水，但把Vergil带回身边不现实，咱们不可能都迎来开心的结局。”

“你并不知道结局，”Nero争辩，V看他的眼神不知是在嘲讽还是单纯被逗笑了。

“不幸的是，这是少数我能确定的事情之一，Nero。”V思索了一下继续说。“我得提醒你，Urizen遇到你可能不会有什么太温和的反应，甚至可能想杀死你。”

“如果真是Vergil，就不会这样。”Dante十分肯定。当初Vergil作为黑骑士，在决斗时即便有机会也没有置他于死地。那时候被Mundus命令杀死Dante，Vergil都拒绝了，Urizen又怎么会下狠手呢？他依然是Vergil，是Dante的哥哥，这永远不会改变。“也许我能试着跟他谈谈。”

“你以前成功过吗？”V的问题让Dante有些恼怒。黑发人说得就像经历过Vergil和Dante的交流一样。一提到Vergil，恶魔猎人就很容易被情绪主宰。

“Vergil有自己的行事准则，立刻攻击是我的风格。”

“我知道。所以在拿走阎魔刀之前，他给Nero相互了解的机会了？他在拿走属于自己的东西之前提醒Nero准备好战斗了？奇怪，我听说的可不是这样。”V的语气太平静了。“Dante，你得明白，你了解的那个人早就不在了。等你的身体不断崩坏的时候你就知道自己会失去什么了。Vergil已经失去了，甚至是亲手斩断的。他已经不是你认识的那个人，二十年多前的战斗不能当做现在的参考，他不再坚信那些规则，你不要对此视而不见。”V直直盯着Dante。“不然很多人会受伤。”

“他是我 _哥哥_ ，V。”恶魔猎人忍不住呛声。“难道他遭的罪还不够多吗？难道 _我_ 不知道已经过去‘二十多年’了？他的苦难还不够多吗？什么时候他才能休息一下？你知道吗，8岁的时候那帮恶魔袭击了我们。 _8岁_ 的时候我们失去了所有，从此各自踽踽独行。我不知道他经历了什么，又是怎么活下来的。但我可以用经验告诉你——那种境遇太TM糟糕了。”恶魔猎人逼近一步，向坐在那儿无动于衷的V解释更多。“他19岁的时候被Mundus抓走。你能明白吗？19岁，甚至还没有成年，就被Mundus带走。而我用了多久找到他？十年。 _整整_ 十年的折磨。就因为他就站在面前的时候，我没有花5秒钟时间跟他谈谈。因为我甚至没想让他解释。谁知道我留下他 _再次_ 死去以后，他得多久才能回来。”Dante握紧拳头。

他任由Vergil坠入魔界，任他腐烂。两次，他走到阳光下吐槽‘我真倒霉’，留下Vergil独自受苦。

“我找了这么多年，现在他就在这座城市，而你告诉我唯一的选择就是 _再次_ 杀了他？”Dante继续说着。“不…不… _不行_ 。我赞成Nero，用拳头解决是最后的方法。如果你不同意，现在就说出来。”V闭上眼，深吸一口气。

“如果你以为等着你的是记忆中的哥哥，恐怕会非常失望。”黑发人终于睁开眼睛看Dante。“我知道你已经决定了，要不计代价把Vergil带回来，无论是牺牲自己还是在战斗中被抓的其他人。”

“我会尽量避免连带伤害，V。”黑发人看了他一眼，Dante不明白那奇怪又沉重的眼神。

“有时候，无论你的意图多好，连带伤害都不可避免。”V的话一如既往地让Dante不明所以，像是他们在进行不同的对话。“现在的问题是：连带伤害会是什么形式，你又能不能接受。”V站了起来，眼神和肢体语言都有些奇怪。Dante过了一会儿才反应过来。

这是第一次来Devil May Cry的V，完全将自己封闭起来。V明白他们的立场，但不想掺和进来。

“V……”Dante正要说什么，被黑发人摇头阻止了。

“如果你希望Vergil回来，不需要我的帮助也可以。”他说道。“只要你阻止Qliphoth，我就不会要求你更多。毕竟我只雇佣你做这一件事，仅此而已。”

“V，别。”Nero也站了起来。“别这样…”他伸手想拉住黑发人人，却被躲开了。Dante知道大事不妙了，糟糕。

“我不能阻止你们，”V说。“但我需要你们阻止世界被毁灭。也许谈话是个好主意，记得跟其他人达成共识。”

“什么共识？”Dante问道。

“咱们必须合作，但之后就分道扬镳。”

“所以你会阻止我们？”Nero问，V整整袖口。

“我会跟你们一起，尽我的能力阻止Qliphoth长出来。如果失败，我会帮你们来解决它。”

“那Vergil？”Dante跟V四目相对。“你会帮忙吗？我们只想问问，V。”

“如果到了那个地步，咱们的盟友关系就会解除。”

“为什么你那么关心这个？”Nero问道。“阻止Vergil或是带他回家，对你很重要吗？”

“别问了，只是私人原因。”他走过他们身边。“如果你们想订外卖，我这里有钱，但记得提醒前台。”

“等等，”Dante想伸手拉住V，但想起对方之前的反应，他尴尬地放下了手。“我不知道你和Vergil有什么过节，我知道他挺混蛋的，也很讨打，但……他是我哥哥。”

“带他回来是你的权利，Dante。”

“我不会让他伤害你，如果你担心的是这点。”Dante想要安抚，但V只是被逗乐了……眼神还很疲惫。

“相信我，Dante。如果Vergil在，那我就会消失。”他绕过恶魔猎人。

“回答我，V，就这一个问题，别再遮遮掩掩。”被Dante叫住，黑发人停在门口。“你怎么遇见他的？为什么会关系到你？告诉我答案。”他就这么攥着门把手待了几分钟。

“我是Vergil最憎恨的。”V的声音很轻，Dante差点没听到。“甚至超过Mundus。”他终于打开了通向办公室的门。“做决定吧，Dante。无论如何，咱们都要承受后果。”说完，V消失了。

房间寂静下来。

“操。”Nero忍不住了。

“不错的总结。”Dante叹息着点点头。

——————————————————

他太蠢了，为什么要说那么多毫无意义的话出来？

他理解Dante想把Vergil带回来的心情，但恶魔猎人居然觉得V完全不理解原身的经历。 _V_ 非常痛苦，Dante完全不知道自己在说什么。‘被Mundus折磨了十年’，说得太轻巧了。

这一句话怎能完全描述出当时的痛苦呢？可就是这句话，让埋藏在他内心角落里的恐惧一波又一波复苏。Mundus虽然不在这里，但被唤醒的被利刃不停割裂的痛苦记忆却无法停息。那时候Mundus抽丝剥茧一样，一缕缕地瓦解Vergil的内心。魔帝不着急，他有的是时间 _享受乐趣_ 。

而Dante知道什么？又明白什么？

‘他受的折磨还不够多吗？’V嘲笑地想，Dante真的知道什么是受折磨吗？又什么时候真的受过折磨？Eva选择幼子、从群魔手中庇护了他的时候？在看到弟弟因为被保护起来而毫发无伤，Vergil怒气冲冲却还是选择在远处保护他的时候？还是原身在旁边看着Dante觉醒魔人的时候？Vergil自己可是在暴力与死亡的夹缝中完成了这个过程。所以一直在被溺爱着的Dante真的知道什么是受苦吗？那理直气壮的语气和眼神，让V只想一拳揍到他脸上。

 _他_ _根本不知道在和谁说话，你没告诉过他。如果他知道，也许就不会这么想_ 。这个想法被压了下去，和V有什么关系？他并不是Vergil，不是Dante想要的人，也不是那个能让恶魔猎人无视全世界的安危、豁出性命也要寻找的人。

他只是那人灵魂的一半，被当成不想要的垃圾被丢了出去，困在不熟悉的身躯里。

走到窗边，V叹息着望向外面。他差点忘了自己原本的目的，忘了去寻找Dante的原因，也忘了自己不能信任两位恶魔猎人。因为大意和分心，他们差点就让他动摇了。他本该做的更好，毕竟疏忽多了是致命的。

他忘了，能够依靠的只有自己。有人在身边帮忙、弥补了Vergil留下的空洞，这些曾让他开心不已。

……他也很高兴终于有了自己的家人，可那……只是也许……

他和Griffon居然蠢到幻想能待在Dante身边。恶魔猎人永远不会选择哥哥的一半，而是完完整整的Vergil。可V和原身并不相似。

深吸一口气，他甩开了依靠Nero和Dante这种愚蠢的小小欲望，现在他要集中精力：阻止Urizen——然后就自由了。

离开窗边，打开了书架隐藏的部分。那里有几册Vergil收藏的关于恶魔的书，可他不太记得里面的内容。如果在不久的将来他要同时对付Dante和Mundus，单靠目前的实力可不行。

他也是斯巴达的血脉，是时候好好表现了。他不会再依靠别人——脑中划过 _家人_ 这个词，立刻甩了出去——自己的事情都该自己做。他终将只能靠自己。他该记得Dante和Nero只是武器，不是他的拯救者。

不能再忘了。


	24. Chapter 24

使魔的离去是个信号。它的契约者要做的事情显然不想让Dante或者Nero知道，可Trish的好奇心被勾了起来。

这位谜一样的V找到Devil May Cry，一切都因他而起。Trish有预感，一切也都会因他结束。从一开始她就不喜欢他，在Vergil再度出现之后就带了阎魔刀碎片前来，让Dante掺和进来。太过巧合了。他的全身好似写满了‘陷阱’两字，凭着阎魔刀上带的Vergil气息的影响，让Dante和Nero接纳了他，甚至十分上心。她一直很好奇V为什么被创造出来。

毕竟，一个被赋予了生命的人偶很容易认出另一个。见到他的第一秒，她就知道V并不像表面那么简单。她本可以相信V是另一个被卷入斯巴达家族闹剧的恶魔猎人，并非阴谋的产物——但她办不到。V的故事简直就是她的翻版，或许是另一个敌人在利用Dante的过去和家庭纽带，假装寻求帮助。她曾是Eva的替身，那次的计划就奏效了。现在有人利用Vergil故技重施。V作为这次事情的中心，身后很可能有一只在操纵的手。她毫不怀疑V在设计Dante，虽然不知道具体计划，但她本能地预感到了危险在逼近那个半魔。只有Nero会认为Dante是无敌的，恶魔猎人本人和Trish都知道，一旦Dante卸下心防，那颗柔软的人类之心很容易被伤到。虽然过程会很复杂，但V凭借完美的迷人外表和需要保护的柔弱已经成功了一半，真厉害。现在的V就像等待猎物的捕蝇草一样吸引着斯巴达的男孩们。

Morrison也有相同的预感，估计Lady来了也一样。

Mundus的参与让人疑惑。为什么魔帝会在处理篡位者的时候，还要在V身上浪费时间和精力？甚至让Dante来帮忙？转移视线吗？Mundus应该知道Dante不会把护在自己羽翼下的人类交出去，换取任何好处。

或许是魔帝认为恶魔们都会将对自己没有意义的破损玩具随手扔掉，以此类推Dante体内的恶魔会接受怂恿。可这解释不了‘为什么是V’？更不用说，之前没人看到的情况下，V与Urizen见了面，最后却平安回来了？这和之前听到的那些让人难以忍受的故事出入太大。现在Trish想知道：V到底是谁？Mundus或是Urizen派来的间谍？她觉得他肯定属于其中一方，问题到底是哪一个？又要做什么？有太多的未知是危险的。没有足够的信息就开战，容易出人命。

使魔的目的地到了，Trish怎么也想不到这场追逐游戏的终点会在这里：斯巴达老宅。

它已经破败了，却依旧巍巍壮观，不难猜到它过去完整的样子——那家人依然健在的时候。Dante拥有这片土地的产权，却鲜少回来，任由这栋房子和里面的一切逐渐破败。这里让他痛苦，Trish不想看到Dante难受，Lady、Patty和她都安抚不了他的痛苦。

所以为什么V的使魔会来 _这里_ ？

魔鸟愤愤不平地嘟哝了什么，Trish离得远听不到。它飞了几圈，终于将信放在斯巴达一家的画像前面，抖了抖羽毛，赶忙飞走了。她警惕起来，也想离开，却更好奇那封信，在拿到之前她不想离开。

没有机会了，几只低等恶魔跳下来，抓起信就走。她暗骂一声跟了上去。本以为它们还得走一会，但到了仓库就消失了。外面什么痕迹都没有，可Trish一进去就感觉到了魔界的气息。这里被强大的咒语笼罩，可以隐藏起来不被人看到。本想转身逃跑，但她可不是随随便便就去找Dante帮忙的人，必须要得到想要的信息——最好能拿到那封信或是知道里面的内容——然后再回去。

已经好久没见到Malphas了，可她一点都不怀念过去的时光。那个恶魔女巫很讨厌，一直都在膜拜Mundus本人和他的魔力。所以那女巫出现在另一位王位竞争者面前也不奇怪，毕竟黑骑士的强大力量也一样令她着迷。

没再多看Malphas一眼，Trish的注意全被Urizen吸引过去。他就像传言中那样恐怖，和Mundus一样，他的力量丰沛，引得低等恶魔们俯首膜拜。即便是Trish也被蛊惑了，但很快就恢复了清明。她觉得有点不对，从没有恶魔给她这样的感觉。Urizen并非来自魔界，更不是Vergil。这个强大的恶魔身上有太多谜团。

身上的力量不断辐射出来，他却一点都不紧张，甚至还有些无聊。恶魔们这样长时间释放力量制造空间往往都会疲惫，Urizen却收放自如。Trish头一次为Dante捏了把汗。面前的生物跟其他恶魔都不一样，更不是Vergil。Urizen没有丝毫的人性，所以V撒了谎，可为什么？就为了把Dante牵扯进来？那阎魔刀是怎么回事？如果Urizen不是Vergil，那他是什么身份，手上又为什么有阎魔刀？

到底怎么回事？

突然有动静了，之前大宅里的一只恶魔拿着V的使魔送来的信，匆忙跑来。Malphas冷笑着接过来，垂下头，递给Urizen。

“正如您的预测。”她开口了。

“不出所料。”Urizen笑了一下，那封信放在大爪子里的样子有些滑稽。Trish看他读得越来越开心。V到底写了什么？任务汇报？V很快缠上了Dante，让计划进行的很顺利？“看来我惹急了他，”Urizen小心翼翼折上信的样子让Trish有些惊讶。信被放在王座的扶手上，很难被拿到。Malphas凑近斜倚在王座上的Urizen。

“陛下，我们知道那个人类的位置。”她的头垂得很低。“只要您一声令下，就能把他带给您。”有意思，既然V与Urizen敌对，为什么还要寄信过来。Malphas的提议散发着愤怒和血腥的气息，这可不怎么友好。

“他在Dante身边，”Urizen摆摆手。“你的手下没这个本事。”

“我们可以把Dante引开，在他独处时迅速出手。”她提议道。“会很顺利的。”

“会吗？”Urizen问她。“他阻止了你的咒语，不是吗？在他与Dante结盟之前，你们想尽办法也没抓住他。”Trish觉得他似乎在为V感到骄傲。

“他确实出乎我的意料，陛下。”Malphas不放弃。“但我不会再失败。”

“有待观察。”Urizen叹了口气。“他证明了自己的顽固和谋略。只要时机正确，他就能威胁到别人。”

“可他只是人类，”她啐了一口。“和所有人类一样，身体那么 _脆弱_ ，他不会成功的”Urizen哼了一声。“陛下，让我来，允许我寻找他，带回属于您的东西。让它再度完整。”Malphas依然坚持，Trish记得只有争夺Mundus宠爱的时候女巫才会这么积极。看来V激怒了她……奇怪。

“属于我的东西？”Urizen懒洋洋地问道，显然已经厌倦了这段对话和Malphas。“阎魔刀属于我们两个，他和我是一样的。”挥手让女巫退下。“对Vitale来说它更有用，让他拿着吧。而且，”顿了顿，“咱们还有别的事情要处理。”他的目光飘过来，Trish知道自己被发现了，已经准备好一战。但Urizen一记恰到好处的冲击波击中了她，摔在地上，牙齿磕伤了下颌。几只恶魔抓住她的手臂，强迫她跪在他面前。周围一片寂静。

“哦，他一定很喜欢你。”Urizen笑了。“Mundus的小玩具娃娃，那个替身。”看来他知道她的身份，这不奇怪，这在恶魔之间不是秘密。Urizen有些无聊地用手撑住脸。“我很好奇，他看到你会有多难受。”他仿佛在自言自语，是在说V——或者Vitale？为什么看到自己会难受？为什么阎魔刀会让别人使用它？Malphas对Trish冷笑，Trish想挑衅回去，却不小心笑得有点傻。看来跟Dante混太久了。

“陛下，您打算如何让我处置？”女巫问道，Urizen几乎要叹气。

“为什么不好好利用她呢？”他的话让Trish后背冰凉。“我自有办法。”房间里回荡着三体怪兽的叫声。


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的notes：  
> 斯巴达家的脑细胞终于上线了。

混乱的争吵过后，Nero想回客房，Dante则像是睡着了一样静静地待在起居室。年轻人知道他想不受打扰地整理一下思绪。在客厅待了一会儿——说真的，这里为什么没有电视？——然后Nero抓起手机，坐上卧室的床。电话铃了几声就通了。

“嘿，Kyrie。”他打招呼。

“ _Nero？_ _真高兴你打电话来_ 。”女孩的声音让Nero放松了一点。Nico和孩子们大声乱嚷嚷的声音隔着老远传了过来。

“你那边怎么了？这么热闹。”

“ _哦，没什么。Nico在捍卫自己马里奥赛车王的地位_ 。”Kyrie轻笑起来。虽然看不到，但Nero猜她翻了个白眼。温柔的声音缓解了Nero的紧绷，他重重倒在床上。“ _你怎么样了？还好吗_ ？”

“手臂没找到，”Nero叹着气，晃晃自己的断臂。“阎魔刀也是。哦，对了，我们还TM把事情搞砸了。”尴尬地顿了顿。“额，孩子们听不到，对吧？”

“ _当然，咱们没开扬声器，而且他们正在玩，即便是你也吸引不了他们的注意_ 。”Kyrie说道。“ _你好点了吗_ ？”

“嗯，虽然偶尔还会疼。太TM——”他又顿住。“你明白的，我还活着就是胜利。你真的不用担心，我很好。”

“ _我一直都担心你，Nero_ 。”她的话让他会心一笑。“ _你在担心什么？觉得自己搞砸了_ _？_ ”

“对，”他呻吟了一声。“你见过V，对吧？”

“ _医院里帮了你那位？Dante的客户，对吧_ ？”

“就是他。”

“ _发生了什么？他还好吗_ ？”

“我也不知道，”Nero回答，“一切都……糟透了，Kyrie。太多糟心事，本来我们已经和睦了很多，突然之间我们就搞砸了，我甚至都不知道怎么回事。”

“ _你可以说说，没准我能帮上忙_ 。”Nero听见她拉开餐桌的椅子坐了上去。感谢老天，还好他随时能跟她说这些疯狂的糟心事，而她在倾听之后总能帮上忙。Nico最好对她好点，别让人伤到她，不然等他回去就用马里奥赛车教Nico做人。

“V他……不是乐于帮忙的那种人，我是说，他的 _一切_ 都是谜团，我们好像一直在被他牵着走……虽然不知道为什么，但有时候你能感觉到他很特别。”

“ _有点神秘，但非常紧张_ ？”Kyrie带着笑意，Nero哼了一声。“ _嗯，他也给我同样的感觉，看起来有些迷茫。很容易受惊，更喜欢待在黑暗的阴影中_ 。”

“你说得对，”Nero十分赞成。

“ _即便没有Dante劝说，他也帮了你_ 。”

“额，不太清楚。我知道他帮了忙，但不知道是他自己的主意。”他想了想。“就是，之前我们关系已经不错了，Kyrie。你应该见见他，之前他甚至——开始告诉我们更多的消息了——在我们身边能够放松下来，也不再封闭自己……”

“ _又发生了什么？肯定有什么事_ 。”

“我也不知道，之前还好好的；但说到改变计划，他就又把自己封闭起来，离开了。”

“ _改变计划_ ？”

“对，他雇Dante去阻止那个叫Urizen的家伙，后来情况变得复杂。如今Dante和我不会杀那个家伙，只想阻止他的计划，然后带回Devil May Cry揍一顿，可是V……十分愤怒，甚至说未来我们会变成敌人。”

“ _哇，真是……很严重_ 。”

“没错，我只是想找一个折中的办法，事情就往糟糕的方向走。我不是在冒犯V，可他跟这个决定没什么关系。”

“ _没准有关系_ 。”

“不会的。”

“ _为什么_ _那么肯定_ ？”

“那是Dante的哥哥。”

“ _Dante的哥哥？你是说……你父亲_ ？”

“对，那个混蛋。他就是那个闯进家里，把我送进急诊室的家伙。”

“ _什么_ ？”

“我也惊讶死了。”Nero叹气。“那个混蛋现在居然还活蹦乱跳的，计划再次毁灭世界，报复折磨了他十年的那个混蛋。听Dante说，他之前干过毁灭世界这种事。”

“ _嗯…好吧…信息量有点大_ 。”Nero闻言，点点头。“ _不过我还是不明白V为什么跟这些没关系_ 。”

“什么意思？”

“ _你问过他吗？也许他们有点过节_ 。”

“让V说实话跟拔牙一样要命。真的，直接拔牙都简单得多。”Nero顿了顿。“他们之间有很多相似的地方，有同样糟糕的过往。但这解释不了他们为什么这么不共戴天。”

“ _应该有原因_ 。”

“我知道，只是希望他能 _告诉_ 我们，”省的踩雷。

“ _有些故事并不是你需要知道的，Nero_ 。”Kyrie依然那么温柔。“ _你只需要应付好属于自己的部分，不属于你的_ _部分_ _也可以努力一下。也许事情会一团糟，但别放弃_ 。”

“你知道的，我擅长‘不放弃’那部分。只不过……我不觉得不该盲目掺和进去，V应该也不喜欢我们知道太多。”

“ _或许有什么原因_ 。”

“也许吧，他应该不会无的放矢。”Nero呻吟了一声。“可我想弥补这一切，这里已经够乱了，我们的关系不能再疏离了。”

“ _还发生了什么事_ ？”

“…这份工作…比想象的更危险和复杂。另一个世界的敌人也加入进来。偷了我手臂的混蛋Vergil，被一个叫Mundus的魔王折磨了十年。”

“ _魔王_ ？”

“他们是这么说的。别担心，Dante曾经打败过那家伙。”他开始安慰她，这时候对面传来Nico的欢呼声，被打败的孩子们也开始呼天抢地。Nero笑了，这时候听到Nico走进厨房。

“ _是谁？那个混蛋吗_ ？”对面问道。“ _告诉他赶紧滚回来，我有东西可以修复他的断臂_ 。”

“告诉Nico我再想想。”他听着Kyrie转述自己的话。

“ _直接跟V谈谈，Nero。_ _能好好聊下去就是不错的开端_ 。”

“‘好好聊’什么？”Nero不明白。

“ _团队，朋友，家人_ 。”她解释。“ _如果你真的关心，那就跟他谈谈。记得向他表明你的立场_ 。”

“我会试试，Kyrie，我保证。”

“ _我猜也是_ ，”她说。“ _记住，有时候人不是在抗拒其他人，而是在跟自己过不去_ 。”Nero知道有些人会将自己当做最大的敌人。

“你是怎么忍受我的？”

“ _你并没有自己想的那么不受喜爱_ 。”Kyrie回答。“ _也并非像你说的那样‘难以忍受’。况且你也不跟我闹别扭，所以你知道的，我有耐心_ 。”

“你怎么能那么聪明？”

“ _是天赋_ 。”Kyrie逗得Nero笑起来。

“ _告诉那个蠢货，手臂的事我是认真的！我_ ** _ **有办法**_** 。”

“ _Nico说她要以科学的名义指引你的死亡_ 。”

“听见了，我睡觉也不会闭眼的。”他开着玩笑。“你们那边怎么样？”Kyrie柔声说着他离开后的事情。

老天，他想念他们，非常、非常想念。

————————————————

Dante在回想起初见时，V读的那首诗。躺在V的沙发上回想有点蠢兮兮的，但他就是克制不住想起火车上的事情。他一定错过了很多线索，也没想别人认为的那样仔细思索。V那些故弄玄虚的话语……就像是武器一样。

不，不是武器……是护盾。但是要保护的是什么？

“ ** _ **我对朋友生怨，倾诉之间，怒气消散**_** 。”

Dante知道一切都始于Vergil，他的哥哥在Mallet岛上挣扎着活了下来，现在找到了Nero和阎魔刀。这点恶魔猎人确信无疑，因为阎魔刀不会为了随随便便的人离开Nero，而Vergil？Nero居然没告诉他，阎魔刀是自己切断了他的手臂，然后将自己抛到真正拥有者的手里。

奇怪的是，Vergil重新收回完整的阎魔刀，碎片为什么会在转瞬之间落到了一位人类召唤师身上？太离奇了，阎魔刀为什么会被别人带走？而且它太安静了，甚至没有呼唤其余的部分，难道是被V掩盖了么。

“ ** _ **我对敌人生怨，闷在胸间，任其蔓延**_** 。”

Mundus掺和进来是意外，但为什么会把V卷进来？Trish说的有道理，V不该那么了解Vergil。但显然Vergil在用阎魔刀施咒的时候V就在旁边。

“ _我没有名字，我才不过两天大。开个玩笑，你可以叫我V_ 。”Dante知道这是Blake的诗；那时候的他只是觉得V的故弄玄虚很好笑。两天大？V踏进事务所时，Vergil差不多完成仪式两天。

“ ** _ **惶恐之中将其浇灌，从早到晚，用我的泪眼**_** 。”

“ _我以前从没来过_ 。”这是刚来这栋公寓时，V说的话。他说这是他父亲的……不，不对。

“ _可以说这_ _里属于_ _我父亲_ 。”当时他是这么说的。V很喜欢用‘ _可以说_ ’这个词，这代表话里有话，真相被掩盖了。“ _可以说我父亲的行为创造出了我的兄弟和我_ 。”“ _他不喜欢我_ 。”这就是Dante对那位谜一样的父亲的印象。这栋公寓里的一切都不是突然出现，看装饰已经是多年前的风格，但被隐藏在富裕的外表下，这里仿佛被全世界遗弃。这里缺少人气，但贵气逼人。这里冷冰冰的，让人除了嫉妒不会产生其他情绪。

“ ** _ **用我的笑脸，温柔欺骗使其灿烂**_** 。”

Dante被误导了，以为Mundus想得到V是因为后者与Vergil不睦。V说过Vergil给他留下了一道永远愈合不了的伤口。那Vergil为什么没有杀死V，反而让他离开了呢？既然还有一口气在，他的哥哥怎么能让别人带走阎魔刀的碎片？

“ _如果你知道真相……知道我的身份，那你就不会待在这里了_ 。”什么真相？V为什么如此肯定？他从未见过Dante，更不了解他。为什么认定揭开真相的时候，Dante会转变态度，离开——不，不只是离开。可能会伤害V。可什么真相会招致这样的后果？他强迫自己将碎片拼起来。

V为Mundus做事？不可能，即便他是——恶魔猎人又不是没干过类似的事，解决了混蛋以后，换个衣服的功夫就带Trish回了家。

是为Vergil或Urizen做事？Dante怎么可能在乎？所有人都要挣扎着求生，V也是其中之一罢了。恶魔猎人不会因此不满，更不会对一个信使动手。

“ ** _ **它日夜攀援，直至结出鲜果闪闪**_** 。”

“ _你了解被一点点拆解的感觉吗？活生生的被酸液腐蚀血管，而你_ ** _ **阻止不了**_** _。珍视的一切被一点点剥离，而你抓不住它_ 。”

Mundus对V和Vergil用过同样的手段。可魔帝出于扭曲心理，才会对付身为斯巴达之子的Vergil……可为什么会对V出手？黑发人被阎魔刀伤到是最近的事，可在此之前却被Mundus活生生折磨了很久，可目的是什么？

“ _我没有名字，我才不过两天大。_ ”

“ _相信我，Dante。如果Vergil回来，我就不会存在_ 。”V是在恐惧被Vergil杀死？不……这应该又是故弄玄虚。Dante需要分析一下V究竟要告诉他什么。

“ ** _ **敌人开始对其垂涎，其主是谁胸中了然**_** 。”

“我是Vergil最憎恨的，甚至超过Mundus。”这是最重要的线索。Dante只知道Vergil最恨Mundus。就是那个混蛋杀死了他们的母亲、毁了他们的人生，强迫他们分离两次。还将Vergil撕碎，将玩偶一样的他扔到Dante面前。

可V却说 _他_ 才是Vergil最憎恨的。

要说比起那个折磨过自己的人，Vergil更恨什么，Dante有点线索——甚至可以肯定——人类。Vergil _憎恨_ 弱点。Dante甚至猜测Vergil那么憎恨Mundus，可能并不完全出于被后者变成黑骑士，还有一个原因就是因为虚弱被Mundus趁虚而入。

那V是Vergil的弱点？应该不会。毕竟他能跑出来找Dante，可能还弄碎了阎魔刀。

Dante不觉得Vergil会因此憎恨V，甚至有可能尊重他。所以还会是什么原因？

“ ** _ **夜色遮掩，溜入我园**_** 。”

“ _小羔羊，谁制造了你，你可知谁制造了你_ ？”V被这一小节诗嘲讽过。

“ _Urizen是魔王，至少我得到的信息是这样。我相信他_ ** _ **就是**_** _Vergil，只是换了个名字和身体。这不是第一次了_ _。_ ”

“ _阎魔刀认可了他_ 。”这就是他坚信Urizen就是Vergil的原因，Dante觉得他说得对……可Urizen不是唯一拿着阎魔刀的，不是吗？

阎魔刀永远不会让Mundus和那帮爪牙们使用自己，所有妄图伤害Vergil的都不行。所以为什么V，这个希望Vergil死的人能用它？他的哥哥恨V，而V想杀死Vergil却失败了。Mundus甚至为了V要跟Dante交易。

“ _不，Mundus不会没有把握就要求Dante交出V。他想要Vergil是肯定的。他从未关心过我们，但却对黑骑士有种病态的骄傲和占有欲_ 。”Trish当初这么说过。Mundus想得到被Vergil伤了的V，通过他来获取完美的黑骑士。V身上有阎魔刀碎片。

“ _愚蠢，Dante_ 。”这句话很久以前听过许多次。“ _就_ ** _ **这一次**_** _，照我说的做_ 。”

“ _我必须独自完成_ 。”这句话他也听过。

“ _Mundus没有从你身边夺走Vergil。是Vergil自己选择了进入魔界，自己选择了挑战魔帝。他选择了自己的路，而且他从来没有责怪你。_ ”Dante觉得自己的心揪了起来，呼吸困难。

“ ** _ **清晨见状开颜，敌人树下四脚朝天**_** 。”

“ _我曾经有一位兄弟，因为我的狂妄自大，很久以前就失去了他。如果我告诉他我错得……多离谱，对他做的有多过分……如果我能告诉他，他是对的，是我的错……在本该抱紧他的时候，我的渴望和恐惧却将他推得越来越远——他不该为我身上发生的_ ** _ **任何事情**_** _负责_ …… _本该告诉他，但我不能。他不会想见我。我愚蠢地让他成为了我的敌人，现在我已经失去他了。_ ”

不， _不_ 。V有一位兄弟，也给他寄过信。Dante没有，一定是弄错了，不可能。

“ _你觉得自己不可战胜？已经强大到可以打败任何想将你最关心的家人撕碎的恶魔？可你_ ** _ **办不到**_** 。”变成最强、最厉害，不再让他们的经历重演，不想再让Dante被夺走，不就是Vergil的毕生目标？

V ** **到底**** 是谁？他不是…不会的…不可能。

如果是真的，那就太恐怖了——但一切都 _说得通_ 。出现时间、阎魔刀、恶魔尸体、Mundus……不可能。

但为什么Vergil会认为自己不能回Dante身边？为什么会那么 _害怕_ 地躲着他？为什么会觉得Dante不会给他一个拥抱，然后用生命来保护他？

这不可能……对吧？


	26. Chapter 26

V昨晚没出来吃完饭，说实话Nero一点都不觉得奇怪。将自己锁在办公室里的黑发召唤师已经表明了立场，将两位恶魔猎人挡在屋门和心门之外，他们以前也经历过。Nero不知道门有没有锁，虽然想去敲门，但还是走开了。V现在需要的是私人空间。就是Nico、Kyrie和Nero自己也有闹脾气的时候，其他人只能避开，等他们自己冷静下来之后再去劝解。

说起来，在起居室自己冷静的Dante居然离开了。Nero不知道他去了哪儿，更不知道原因。年轻人从卧室出来时，Dante已经走了。

他一边回想Kyrie的话一边吃冰箱里翻出来的藜麦意面沙拉——说真的，为什么负责采购食物的人只买有机食物和健康食品啊，Nero很想把采购员的工作抢过来。看来那个糟糕老爹喂养得不怎么样，难怪V都不知道披萨和热狗的味道。Kyrie说他们不完全了解V，点出问题所在，可Nero明白他们没有权利阻止V的行动。

现在简直一团糟，就像一盘被消过磁的磁带，呈现出来的内容都是断断续续的。Dante一直在隐瞒Vergil的事，几年来Nero只知道他并不想提起死去的哥哥。现在他才知道更多一点，谋杀了双子母亲的邪恶生物折磨过Vergil。Nero还没完全消化这个消息，就得知Dante被迫杀死过哥哥，可他们之间的爱意早已超越了兄弟。Dante又有多少故事没宣之于口？曾经的Nero还会因为得不到父亲更多消息而生气，但现在他不由庆幸。因为……正如Kyrie说的，他没有领略过Dante承受的痛苦，无论想不想说，都是恶魔猎人的自由。Dante不想让Nero卷进来，不是因为年轻人没有准备好或是可能不理解……而是因为提起过去会让他自己痛苦。Nero能理解，更可以原谅，甚至有点后悔自己为此发过脾气。

现在V也陷入了跟Dante同样的情绪里，却被他们不断逼迫。可Dante和Nero确实需要更多信息，V却像蚌壳一样死死闭合，被逼急了才吐露一些，团队合作不能是这样……但如果Kyrie说的没错，V把自己跟他们隔开，并不是为了掌握整个局面，而是因为隐瞒的部分不想被Nero和Dante知道呢？

不喜欢揣摩人心、习惯了坦坦荡荡的Nero，会用不同方法应付好人和坏人……但过去这些天，他的洞察力受到了挑战。Vergil走进车库夺走阎魔刀之后，年轻人只想‘找到那家伙，揍扁他’。然后才知道那是Dante的哥哥，还蠢兮兮地计划种一棵树，吃掉上面的果实。后来Nero发现还有另一个恶魔需要揍。制定计划不是Nero的风格，太强人所难。老天，而且很恐怖好吗，还很愚蠢。当初他是不是笑了？肯定是吧，还有比让他制定计划更荒谬的吗？

现在……虽然了解到更多，但还是有些不明状况。V说过那棵树的作用，过去被黑暗骑士斯巴达打败过的那个大混蛋吃了树上的果实，从而获得了不可忽视的力量，这可不是当初在教团学过的内容。Nero还不了解自己的恶魔部分，也很困惑。他的世界一向非黑即白。Lady、Trish和Dante都能很好地处理灰色地带，但Nero从没见过，而Vergil——他 _父亲_ ——的出现让一切愈发复杂，信息量增大，他更加不知所措。

如果唯一的信息来源不想告诉他……那他怎么能理解呢？

曾经，Nero憎恨自己的父母，不想思考关于他们的事情。年纪小的时候，只要别人提起，他就很容易动手打架。孤儿院的孩子们总喜欢这样，他们爱说他父亲是不负责任的混蛋醉鬼，母亲是染了毒瘾的妓女。一般Nero都想无视他们，因为他自己都不知道该如何反驳这些话。小Nero幻想过最好的故事，就是那个混蛋父亲找上了教团的修女，她不得不抛弃自己的孩子。他一直在怨恨父母，尤其是他的手开始改变、经常被恶魔袭击的时候。怒火无处发泄，还变成镇里无人不知的怪胎，他怨恨他们。借着教堂里偷来的酒耍酒疯时，他对天空呼喊要知道一切；这个怪胎无法辩驳自己的出身，也不知前路如何，更不知道如何自处。

现在，他知道Vergil并不是故意离开。也许他确实是一个跟女孩亲热一晚就走开了的混蛋，但他也许并不知道自己的存在，更不用提Dante。但Nero完全可以原谅一个被折磨了十年的人，即便那人错过了他的毕业典礼和所有的生日宴会。他可以原谅一个被搞乱了脑子的人，一句话不说就直接夺走阎魔刀。想象不出Vergil都经历了什么，虽然有点生气：但他依然能原谅那个把自己扔在地上等死的家伙。毕竟，Vergil怎么知道Nero是谁？那人甚至不知道自己有一个孩子，也错过了生活在人类世界的Nero的全部时光。年轻人只是拿到阎魔刀的阻碍，当然Vergil大可不必那样折断他的手臂——也许……也许需要吧。而Nero可能会听话地把阎魔刀让出给一个陌生人吗？如果 _当时_ 被Nero攻击，Vergil并没有赢的可能。Vergil在他失去阎魔刀、重伤倒地的时候杀了他也很简单，换了其它恶魔，应该会这么做……而Vergil的确只是带走了属于自己的阎魔刀。

通过Dante对他哥零零碎碎的描述，Nero有些好奇。迄今为止，他只见过浑身是伤的Vergil，虚弱到让人无法辨认的恶魔，可阎魔刀呼唤了那个家伙。说实话，看着Vergil弓着背步履蹒跚地走进来，Nero还以为对方完全伤不到自己呢。

看来他不该轻敌，但拥有和Dante同样力量的人怎么会沦落成 _那样_ ？到底发生了什么事？

Nero依然觉得种Qliphoth的计划很蠢，也依然不太理解，只知道那棵魔树能给Vergil补充能量，帮他杀死俘虏折磨过自己的混蛋。虽然怪异了点，但Nero能理解。

也可以原谅。

他觉得自己能理解Dante。

可V身上到底发生过什么？他只知道V在Mundus手里与Vergil经历过类似的情况，可那不是更应该让V理解Vergil么？可现实并非如此。Nero不知道V _为什么_ 想让Vergil死，黑发人也不愿说。V太容易被激怒，况且现在已经与他们划分了界限。

Kyrie说得对，V有点迷茫。Nero明白这点；任何孤儿都懂。不被需要、被丢弃、不知道世界上哪里有自己的位置，也不知道如何得到想要的东西。不知该如何相信别人，因为他们一路都是独自走来，没人会伸出援手。Nero想帮V，就像Kyrie、Credo、Dante还有Lady和Trish帮助自己一样……可是搞砸了。他和Dante一直在把V推得更远。

“ _记住，有时候人不是在抗拒其他人，而是在跟自己过不去。_ ”Kyrie总是那么聪明，他知道该怎么做了，不会放弃的。即便被V推开，他也要坚持到底。就像海上救援一样，粗心大意或是半途而废，只能被V的冷漠糊一脸。

Nero不想这样结束，虽然他希望这件事能别这么复杂。

————————————————

呼吸新鲜空气并起到期待的效果，暴揍恶魔也一样。思考过后，他心里依然乱糟糟的，披萨、恶魔和酒都无法让自己冷静下来。

V是……很可能就是……

不能再想先下去了，并非不能完全确定，而是V……如果真是Dante心底呼唤的那个人，那他就不得不面对一个现实——哥哥在恨他。

不，更糟糕。Vergil觉得Dante恨 _他_ ，觉得即使是轻声呼唤弟弟的名字，也会被伤到。他觉得Dante跟那些趁虚而入要杀死他的恶魔一样。V也是…… _他_ ，现在还很弱。

可V想的没错，毕竟就是Dante削弱了Vergil，然后才导致他被Mundus抓住。也是Dante放任他落入魔界十年之久。

的确是Dante _杀死_ 了他。

想到这里，他捏碎了手中的玻璃杯，酒保关切地走过来想帮他处理已经不存在的伤口，Dante仅仅是漫不经心地从口袋里拿出钱放在吧台上，离开了。

正如Dante的期望，他的哥哥回来了，他已经用全部心神祈祷了十多年……但依然触不可及。

Vergil觉得他是敌人。

伸手抹抹脸，他漫无目的地继续游荡，最后回到了阁楼前，走进了明亮的大厅。现在已经很晚了，或者说还太早，接待处的女人正开心地看着钟表。他简单聊了几句顺便调调情，最后才问起公寓的所有人是谁。

“Nero跟我打赌，”他漫不经心戴着微笑的面具，不过她挺吃这一套。“我们只知道首字母是V，所以到底是Vincent还是Victor……难道是Vladimir（*古罗斯弗拉基米尔-苏兹达里公国的古都）？”她为难地表示他们不能泄露所有者的名讳，Dante夸张地捂住心口表示受伤了，她开心地笑了。最后看看四周，确认了没人偷听或者偷看，她开始敲电脑。

“我看看…在这儿…账户上的主名是…Vergil。”他觉得自己的心里开了个口子。“Vergil Sparda。”

“主名？”Dante问道。“那第二位是V？”

“额……不是，似乎是……”她又输入了什么。“是Dante，Dante Sparda。应该是他的兄弟。”

“Dante…好吧…有点失望。”他觉得好冷。“不知道这个名字也在上面。”她耸耸肩，迅速关上了界面。他勉强继续释放自己的魅力，然后装作有点累的样子回去了。电梯门终于关上，他终于可以露出疲惫的模样。

他从不知道Vergil在附近有住处，更不知道自己的名字也在合同上。坠入魔界之前，Vergil来过多少次？有多少次触手可及，Dante却毫无察觉？电梯门打开，黑暗中静悄悄的公寓出现在眼前。现实重重地砸了过来，他一直睡在Vergil的家里，想到这里浑身都难受，虽然半魔理论上不会生病。

突然想起了那间‘客房’，红色是属于Dante的色彩。开始时只觉得有意思，现在他知道了，他和Nero并不是睡在‘客房’，Vergil不会让陌生人待在附近，更何况住进他的地方。

他们住的是 _Dante_ 的房间。

Vergil在自己家为Dante准备了房间，布置了不少以为他会喜欢的东西，也将弟弟的名字写在了文件上。

‘ _可恶的Vergil_ ’，眼泪让整个房间都有些模糊。‘ _太操蛋了_ ’。所以Vergil从前就打算让他过来一起住？或者仅仅是给他留了一个可以待的地方？Dante可以瞬间就搬过来，甚至都不用打包行李，Vergil肯定会为此无奈摇头。可为什么不告诉他？

……是打算从魔界回来之后再说吗？突然间冒出的想法让他难受。所以原本已经计划了那么多，只等除掉Mundus。他又有多少计划将Dante算了进去？Vergil一直都想着他，甚至已经在家里准备了房间。

……可他没有机会邀请Dante，因为那时候他们都那么年轻，又那么固执——他让伤痕累累、孤身一人的Vergil落入了魔界。

老天，所以Vergil为什么 _不会_ 觉得Dante是最不该信任的人呢？

这间公寓全是他哥哥的影子。心理学书籍、俯瞰整座城市的钢琴，没有用来娱乐的电视机。这是Vergil的风格，为什么Dante没发现呢？这种痛苦与失落跟恶魔造成的伤害完全不可同日而语。扶着沙发背，稳住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。他怎么能不知道呢？Vergil已经为他们两人计划了那么多，Dante现在该做什么？这才是Vergil想过的生活，却被无情地剥夺了，Dante甚至还出了一份力。

他走到V的卧室，轻松打开了门。虽然他们之前吵得厉害，但V并没有锁上它。静静走到床边，纤细的男人侧身蜷缩着睡在上面，呼吸虽然不重却睡得不安稳，一只手不停抓着枕头的边缘又松开。

阎魔刀的能量在轻吟，并没有完全掩盖V身上的气息，Dante现在才知道那是 _斯巴达_ 的力量。所以一直以来他都错了，不是V屏蔽了阎魔刀，而是阎魔刀在保护V，将他的力量掩盖起来，不为它寄宿的柔弱躯体吸引过多的注意。

那两只眼熟的V的使魔，正趴在床上恶狠狠地瞪着他。

这就是Vergil的敌意，Dante攥了攥拳头。

“拜访时间已经过去了，蠢货。”魔鸟低声嘲讽，不想惊醒熟睡的人。“这里不是供人参观的展览馆，滚开！”Dante没动。“没听到吗，混蛋？”它张开翅膀示威，也遮住了他的视线，就和V来到Devil May Cry的第一晚一样。

他都不知道Vergil回来了，睡在自己的床上。

“你发什么神经？”魔鸟生气了，那只大猫也发出低沉的吼声。“出去，下次我就放电了。”

“……他是Vergil，对吧？”Dante轻声问道，魔鸟踉跄了一下，跟大猫对视一眼，又看看他。不想跟它们比赛瞪眼，Dante转身离开了。

关门的时候，他听到魔鸟嘟哝了一声‘操’，回到了客……不，是 _他的_ 房间。没脱衣服，他直接扑到了床上。Nero被弄醒了，没有嘲讽Dante之前不知所踪，反而担心的观察他的表情。

“你还好吗？”男孩问道，Dante没有回答，只是凑近了一点，枕上Nero的胸口。他希望男孩能穿上衬衫，起码不会感觉到他的眼泪滴落。

什么都没问，疲惫了一天的Nero默默地抱住了他，在Dante时梦时醒睡觉时，一直没有放开。


	27. Chapter 27

噩梦已经变成了夜晚的常客，能平静入睡才不正常。每次撑不住睡去之后，原身视角的旧日回忆都会不顾他的意愿汹涌而来。

有时候他会梦到那晚的大火，Eva的脸在他见过Trish之后再次清晰起来。梦里的她正如往常一样，满怀爱意地笑着，看怀里的Dante——即便是孩子，他也知道谁是她的最爱——然后他们的皮肤因为烈火焚烧而起泡、沸腾。梦中的他在呼喊，天空中黑压压的，数不清的恶魔正向他们扑来。可怖的梦境突然变得令人痛苦，他又梦到Mundus一下一下将爪子戳进他的心脏……

惊醒过来，他心如擂鼓，过了一阵才平静下来。身边环绕的是成堆的枕头毛毯，而不是满地腐烂的恶魔尸体。他努力平复呼吸，糟糕的回忆原本都被藏回心底的角落，他不想直面过去的黑暗时刻。也不知道这些噩梦是Vergil故意，还是单纯副作用，答案估计永远都是位置。稳住心神，用手肘撑起身体，他看看床上。Griffon和暗影把自己当毛毯卷在他身边已经成了习惯，V也喜欢在睡梦中被其它东西包围的感觉。不然他可能会错乱地以为自己还在Mundus手里，估计魔宠们心里也明白，只是没说而已。可现在床上居然空荡荡的，奇怪，它们明明没回到他身上。

他终于看到梳妆台上的Griffon和旁边的暗影。皱了皱眉，他不知道为什么它们戒备地守在门边，随时准备着攻击。他能感觉到Dante和Nero就在附近，并没有其他恶魔出现。

“出什么事了？”他看看它们，“有什么我没察觉的？”问题一针见血，Griffon和暗影交换眼神。“来吧，别瞒着我。”它们安静了一会儿。

“V…”Griffon缩小了身形。“……你得冷静点。”

“我很冷静。”可魔鸟似乎还是不想告诉他。V本可以他们之间的契约强迫；但他和魔宠们都知道他不会做这种事。黑骑士之前被Mundus用项圈控制过，对Griffon用同样的手段，V会先难受死的。所以他挑挑眉，继续等着，最后Griffon先败下阵来。

“是Dante。”它不说话了。

“他昨晚已经回来了，也不知道去了哪儿。”V接过话头。“我能感觉到他在另一间屋里……他受伤了？”

“不……不是。他没事。”又不说话了，暗影咕噜噜地催促。“……昨晚过来了。”

“是吗？”V知道Griffon和暗影肯定赶走了他。“来干什么？他说了吗？”它们又对了个眼神。

“V……”魔鸟深吸一口气。“……他知道了。”

一句话，抽空了他肺里的空气，让他快崩溃了。Dante知道了……他 _知道了_ 。

恍惚中听到Griffon的声音，可他只是本能地拿起最近的衣物穿在身上。恐惧中，他发觉那是住进来时穿的那身，好笑的是他还要穿着它离开。

“大诗人，说说话！”Griffon飞在脸边，可V的脑袋里只不停重复着‘ _快离开，快离开，快离开_ ’。

“咱们必须得走。”

“什么？你想去哪儿啊天才？”魔鸟问道，V又呼吸不稳了。“没有贬低你的意思，但咱们怎么离开？你能躲得过Dante吗”

“确实……是个问题。”V缓缓说道，心里已经有了计划。“但不是办不到。”

“V，V，可你最强的时候也不是最快的。他会知道你想逃走，咱们挡不住他。”

“没打算让你们出手，”V回答。“毕竟咱们无异于以卵击石。最好还是直接撤退。”Vergil永远都学不会暂时撤退，只想正面挑战。Vergil似乎将逃跑的本能都给了V，不知道Urizen会不会挑敌人打。

“V，冷静一点。”

“我很冷静。”

“胡说，”魔鸟有点生气。“我知道你这个表情，犯蠢和发疯的时候就是这样。先等一等，那个蠢蛋就是知道又怎么样。”

“很要紧，Griffon。”V重复，“很要紧。”虽然自己也不知道为什么，但本能一直在叫嚣。

“为什么？你一直都瞒着他，说实话——水平逊毙了。所以那个蠢货能发现，我一点都不惊讶。”

“Dante发觉得太早了，不该这么早。”

“可现在已经这样了，还能怎么办？”Griffon拍打着翅膀，V终于系好了外套上那多得夸张的饰带，拿起手杖。“V，V，我知道你现在有点混乱，拼命钻牛角尖，把事情想得更复杂；可这里不是魔界，Dante也不会追杀你。”站在他身后的暗影低吼一声表示赞同。“不然他昨晚就直接攻击了。”

“咱们不能让他有修正错误的机会，”V拿起放在梳妆台上的配饰。“咱们都知道盟友只能在安稳时才有。”

“V。”

“Griffon，”被出声打断，魔鸟惊讶了。V有点不忍。“抱歉，我……Griffon，对不起，毫无道理地对你发脾气。”V道歉。“但是……我想让你协助我，不要跟我对着干。”

“我在帮忙，”魔鸟轻声说道。“一直在努力。”V心中的阴霾稍散，顿了顿，他走过去，带着歉意拢拢魔鸟的翅膀。

“我知道，自从被创造出来，咱们是最亲密的朋友和最值得信任的知己。我不该表现得像在质疑你。”

“无论走还是留，我们都跟着你。但希望你想清楚，别再做将来会后悔的事。”V知道它在暗示Vergil。原身要后悔的事，几乎涵盖了他的一生。

“咱们可以换个方式阻止Qliphoth。Dante和Nero已经知道了，Trish也在帮忙。不知道她能不能快速带回Urizen的消息。”V说道。“我不能……不知道是Vergil留下的恐惧，还是Mundus遗留的影响，但本能在催我赶紧离开。”

“……我们会陪着你的，V。可你怎么出去？即便我们可以出去战斗，可你说不想这么做。所以你打算怎么办？计划得多蠢？”

“确实蠢，”V笑着承认。“非常、非常蠢。估计你又要对我念经了。”

“好吧，那开始吧，你的计划是什么？”魔鸟问道，V伸手拿起自己的诗集。

“……咱们制造传送门。”

“制造传送门？你还没那个能力，V。虽然计划不错，但是——”看到V摸上心脏，Griffon顿了顿。“阎魔刀。”

“虽然不足以在两个世界之间传送，但短途还是可以的。”

“‘可以’但不是‘可能’，”Griffon插嘴。“你的力量不足以支持你使用阎魔刀碎片。”

“Dante之前给的力量，我还存着。”V提醒道。“足够了。”

“这很蠢，V。”

“但也不算太蠢，我会在窗户能看到的范围里选个地方。不会太长，很快的。”

“谁知道使用阎魔刀的力量会给你带来什么影响，后果可能持续很长时间。”

“Dante不会让我离开，咱们心知肚明。这是唯一的选择。”

“或许你可以理性地跟他谈谈。”看到V的表情，Griffon放弃了劝说。“好吧，好吧。我想什么呢？你可能那么容易跟人 _谈谈_ 吗？我看你宁可面对成群恶魔。额，带上你的东西，咱们开始把。提前说一声，如果你搞砸了，我肯定会说‘就知道会这样’。”

“感谢你的坦诚。”

————————————————

昨晚，Nero觉得自己整个世界都变了，被画上了浓墨重彩的一笔。从前的认知——被推翻了。他一直都知道Dante内心痛苦，却不了解影响会 _这么大_ 。从外面回来的恶魔猎人满身酒味中掺杂了恶魔之血的味道，Nero正要抱怨他没脱衣服也没洗澡就躺上来，就因为他的脸色禁了声。

Dante _痛苦欲绝_ 。

恶魔猎人正在崩溃边缘，命悬一线。年轻人不明白他为什么这样失控，只能努力安慰。Dante居然做了件从未做过的事——颤抖着抱住了Nero，情绪瞬间崩溃，他 _哭了_ 。看着怀里的人沉入睡梦，Nero恨不得把伤害Dante的人追杀到天涯海角，再碎尸万段、挫骨扬灰，这样Dante就再也不会经历这样的痛苦。

可他也明白自己应该冷静地呆在这里。他不能辜负Dante的信任。既然恶魔猎人选择把他当做避风港，尽情发泄自己的情绪，那么Nero就该向对方证明自己值得信任，发泄过后可以帮忙收拾心情。

早上醒来之后Dante并没有说话，他们静静地一起躺了一会儿才起床。拿起V之前为他们准备的衣服，Nero发现Dante居然对家具感兴趣。手指划过一些小饰品，恶魔猎人看向房间里的小书架。

有些悲伤的笑声吸引了Nero的注意。

“你读Vonnegut的书？（*库尔特·冯内古特(Kurt Vonnegut，1922-2007)，美国黑色幽默作家，美国黑色幽默文学的代表人物之一。）”

“对，我看过。”手指摩挲着书脊，Dante的声音终于正常了。“小时候很喜欢，我读书，很让人惊讶吧？相信我，你不是第一个。”

“我感觉得出来。”年轻人放轻了声音，肯定道。“你可不是蠢货。”

“相信我，Nero……你错了。”Dante没再说下去，Nero伸手碰碰他的手臂。

“嘿，到底……”他想问‘怎么了’、‘发生了什么’、‘你需要什么’，却不知道该怎么问出口。

“只是想通了很多事。”Dante明白他的意思。“很多糟糕的痛苦回忆，最近又添了点。咱们需要谈谈， _咱们三个_ 。”手从书架上放下。“现在……我想说情况变复杂了，可谁知道呢，从一开始就很乱。”

“嗯。”Nero点点头。

“这些事之间的 _联系_ 比我想象的多。”Dante舒展了一下身体，叹息着顺了顺头发。“昨天终于想明白了，咱们跟V得坐下好好谈一谈。”

“有关V和Vergil？”

“对，你说的没错。”恶魔猎人点点头。“很多问题我还不明白，但是时候知道 _所有的_ 真相了。”

“V不会说的。”Nero提醒他。“他的风格之一对吧？身材火辣，爱读诗集，保持神秘。”Dante被都笑了。

“嗯，我知道他的秘密之前，确实这么认为。”他收到Nero困惑的眼神。“我已经知道他和Vergil的联系了，但不明白有什么含义。”

“你怎么知道的？昨晚出去解谜了？”

“不，揍了几只恶魔之后开始思考。把他之前说的内容串起来，就想通了。”

“只有你知道了，”Nero说道。“我还有点迷糊。”

“嗯，我觉得……”Dante顿住，年轻人的手臂有种奇怪的感觉。

“发生了什么？”他环顾四周。

“那个混球，他想都别想！”Dante一边咒骂一边夺门而出，冲向V的房间。Nero跟了上去，打开门之后——V消失了，只余阎魔刀的能量波动。“该死，”恶魔猎人冲向电梯边。“等我找到，绝对要掐死他。混蛋，又玩这手。我就该知道他得想办法逃跑。”伸手拿起外套，又把Nero的扔过去，然后冲向楼梯井，力气大得差点把门拽倒。“来，咱们得在那个白痴被杀之前找到他。”

“咱们怎么知道去哪儿找？”Nero赶紧跟上去。

“因为用阎魔刀的时候，一不小心就像是扔出去一个定位装置。”恶魔猎人长腿一伸，越过护栏直接跳到最底层。Nero跟了上去。“那个白痴放了个信号弹，Mundus要找到他简直易如反掌。我知道他蠢，没想到能这么蠢，就TM _这么_ 跑了。Nero来，咱们先去找他，然后再揍一顿。”

——————————————

熟悉的魔力波动传来，回荡在空气中，Urizen微微抬头，笑了。

“看来Dante弄丢了他。”在王座上换了个姿势。“比想象的要早……真愚蠢。”身上的力量宣泄出去，被控制的魔物们站得更直了。“去，找到他，带回来。 _别让他死了_ 。”


	28. Chapter 28

膝盖重重砸到屋顶，他忍不住痛呼出声。手杖被扔到一边，在下落的时候，双臂本能护住了脸。撑地的手掌被碎石割伤，但这根本及不上肺里的痛苦，每次呼吸都伴着被玻璃扎的感觉。身体的颤抖一直没停止，他咳嗽一声，舌尖传来铁锈的味道。过了一会儿，他终于能睁开眼睛，地上有一点血沫。

失去太多的力量，Griffon已经无法跟他交流。弓着背，他觉得自己还在颤抖，身体的热量也在不断流失，这可不是好兆头。他在心底唾弃自己的脆弱和可悲。

即便利用Dante身上借来力量，都没法完成开传送门这样简单的事。所以他到底是多没用？站都站不起来，还怎么去削弱Mundus、打败Urizen、保护其他人？简单的远距离传送咒都能要了他的命。要是旧主看到现在这副惨兮兮的样子，那混蛋就更有理由嘲笑V的命运。

思及此处，Mundus的笑声从记忆深处传来，这部分怎么就没被丢掉呢。V咬咬牙，拿过手杖，支撑自己站起来。双腿像新生儿一样摇摆不定，跌倒了两次才站起来。他觉得这纯粹是靠自己的意志力，而不是本身拥有或未拥有的那些力量，这是他能抓住的一根救命稻草。如果他再待一会儿，就无法摆脱追踪过来的Dante和想邀赏的恶魔。他之前所有的努力也会化作泡影，一切都将毫无意义。

V憎恨没用的东西，自己尤甚。

可悲的是，他现在只能靠心底一声声‘向前走’的催促才能迈开腿。努力挪动的样子更像是做无用功。他想快一点，但也知道自己还能动都算走运。那个传送咒语比想象中强大，这具躯体几乎支撑不住，消耗也比预计大。

 _或许你只是不承认自己弱_ 。怒气冲冲地将这个想法按回去，他能办得到，只要到了预想中的位置。他已经能动了，也能应付敌人。他不需要Dante帮忙，也不需要Nero握住自己的手。他可以自己来，也必须自己来，毕竟已经没有其他备选。

突然想到自己的计划还有个大缺陷。如果Dante追踪到咒语的着陆点，隔着几条街也能轻松找到自己，其他两位对手派来的恶魔也一样可以。他们会用刚刚落在地上的血来追踪。

耳边似乎响起Griffon的警告‘ _别那么做，V！你没有多余的力量可以浪费_ ！’但这只是他的幻觉。当然，如果魔鸟能出现，肯定已经在喋喋不休地抱怨，也许它会气恼需要使用这种不入流的小计俩。他伸手抹了点嘴唇上的血，施咒让它们随风而去，同时自己快速离开。

握着手杖的手背上出现了细微的裂纹，他无视它，走进电梯。来到第一层，电梯的轻微晃动让他险些跌倒。时间紧迫，他现在已经没时间恐惧。第一时间要做的就是——离开，然后在去解决改变计划造成的不良影响。当然，他也是众多蠢货中的一个。

这栋建筑的门对他来说太重了，不小心倒了下去，被旁边的路人稳住。他们关切的声音仿佛是从很遥远的地方传来，他甩甩头，走到街上，钻进出租车的一瞬间，他感觉此生从未这么高兴过。

“去哪里？”方向盘后面的司机友善地笑着。

“火车站。”V伸手示意，司机默默发动了车子。他感到有些晕眩，身体向侧面倒去，头和肩膀碰到了座椅，眼前一片黑暗。

——————————————————————

越来越不明状况的Nero暴躁了。为什么他总觉得自己得到的消息落后很多？该怎么面对之后那一堆麻烦事？

“他为什么要离开？”Nero还是第一次看Dante这么集中精神办事。通常恶魔猎人都一副心不在焉的样子，不到关键时候就绝不严肃起来。看他现在这个样子，已经把找到V当做了目标。

说起来，神通广大的半魔露出这种表情还是挺吓人的。Nero甚至想可怜一下要被抓到的V，只是有点，因为他也生气呢。

“因为我TM就是个蠢货。”Dante愤怒地继续大步向前走，险些让Nero追不上。自我厌恶、贬低着自己，可他的沮丧并没有解答Nero的问题。

“解释一下。”Dante闻言顿了顿，闭上眼睛。他深吸一口气，确认了什么，校正方向继续前行。男孩跟了上去，有点担心自己在拖后腿。Dante应该可以飞到空中去寻找黑发召唤师，但并不想把Nero丢下。

“我就不该告诉那只蠢鸟。”恶魔猎人终于开口。“我就该一直呆在那里等着。我 _TM_ 到底为什么要 _离开_ ？”他的情绪太复杂，Nero只能窥到的冰山一角。

“Dante，”男孩叫住他。“你得缓缓，别把自己逼得太紧。”恶魔猎人转过身，看看Nero，伸手摸摸他的头。

“我知道；可我了解他。”Dante说道，Nero突然很想知道他和V之间的所有故事。那个隐藏的‘大秘密’让V用最快的速度逃走，他们必须将他带回来。“我应该预见到他会逃走。”

“别担心，他之前也离开过，咱们不就把他带回来了，咱们这次也会成功的。”男孩安慰道。Dante停在一个拐角，向上看了一会儿，然后伸手揽住Nero的腰，带他一起跳了上去。男孩反应了一秒钟，正要为这样的待遇发火，他们已经落在了屋顶。Nero没来得及说什么，Dante已经走到一个地方，屈膝用手摸摸地上的痕迹。男孩跟上去，闻到的味道让他很难受，那是V，而且是昨晚留下的。“是什么？”

“血迹。”恶魔猎人蹭蹭手指上的血。“V的血。”

“他受伤了？”Nero紧张起来，Dante毁掉有血的那一小块地方，站起来环顾四周。

“真是什么都敢干，”恶魔猎人嘟哝。“他不该那么使用阎魔刀的力量，自身消耗的太多了。”

“他在哪儿？”男孩看看四周，Dante闭上眼，过了一会儿才睁开。

“操，分散咒语。糟糕。”Nero不解地看过去。

“什么？说人话。”

“他把自己的血液同时分散到各个方向。”Dante快速解释。“在魔界有时会用到的防御战术，让追踪者难以察觉受伤猎物逃走的方向。”

“为什么糟糕了？因为你也不知道他在哪个方向？”

“因为我想他用上了极端手段。这样将血散播出去，确实会把不明追踪者引到最初流血的地方。这样很有用，但也很危险。”Dante又搓了搓手指。“可他的血会引来整座城市的恶魔。”Nero明白他的言下之意。

“他可能在任何地方。”男孩看看四周。“甚至可能有另一个安全屋。”

“有可能，”Dante赞成。“但他跑不了那么远。咱们……或者其他东西会先找到他。”即便没有宣之于口，他们也知道Urizen和‘Mundus’会有动作。

“操……该怎么办？”Nero问道，恶魔猎人看看自己的手又看看Nero……伸手过去。

“喝掉。”

“什么？”Nero后退一步。“什么鬼？现在可不是玩的时候。”

“不，”Dante解释。“记得我告诉过你的吗？之前你喝过他的血，它还残留在你体内。所以你可以感知到他，能分辨出哪些是陷阱，然后找到V逃跑的真正方向。我也可以试一下，但没那么准确。我猜他忘了你们之间已经产生联系，所以你能追踪到他。克服一下，喝了它。”

“我一点都不开心。”Nero觉得自己需要象征性抗议一下，然后才缓缓伸手捉住Dante的手腕。

“我知道。”恶魔猎人笑了。

“你最好别唬我。”男孩依然不悦地警告。

“现在不会。”Dante摇摇头，Nero闭上眼，努力无视自己正在做的事。

 _V，等我找到你，一定多敲几_ _下_ _你的头_ 。他保证。

————————————————————————

V清醒的时候很少，间或感觉到行驶中的颠簸和起步停车。疲惫让他无法维持清醒。努力从黑暗中挣扎出来，他现在有点茫然，分不清方向。

“咱们在哪儿？”舌头也有点不听使唤。

“咱们快到了。”司机笑道，V睁开眼看对方。记得上车时司机是金发，现在却是杂乱的红色。他瞬间清醒过来。

“还有多久？”

“你那漂亮的小脑袋别再烦恼了，马上就到。”那个人——‘ _那是恶魔，V！该死的恶魔！赶紧跑！我说过别这么做_ ！’——冷酷地笑了，V用颤抖的手臂撑起自己。

“Mundus还是Urizen？”他冷静地从后视镜跟司机对上眼神。“我只是有点好奇。”

“你以为只有他们俩在找你吗？”恶魔被逗乐了，V皱眉。谁还会追踪自己？谁还认识自己？难道是他有什么用处？“你错了，对你感兴趣的多了去了。我都想试试你这个瘦弱的人类的味道了。”‘ _让我出去，V！我要把他的眼睛啄出来_ ！’

“原来的司机呢？”想到那个不幸被错误的乘客搭车的司机，V的心绷紧了。他就在这里，可没能制止。

“太老啦。”恶魔回答。“把他踢出去的时候大喊大叫的，让他消音差点宰了他。居然没惊醒你。”

“你知道的，我们人类喜欢小睡。”V自嘲，对方笑了。安静了一会儿，他记下对方的特征，慢慢积蓄力量，等到车拐弯的时候，Griffon突然出现，愤怒地冲向司机。

“V，快跑！”魔鸟出声提醒，他毫不迟疑地推门跳出车外，风压让他喘不过气，今天第二次了。在地上翻滚出几米，在几位有点担忧的行人的帮助下才站起身。V赶忙推开他们冲了出去。没有他在场，Griffon杀不了那只恶魔。他也不想给恶魔时间去伤害无辜的人类。感觉到魔鸟的回归，V跑得更快了。

“渺小的人类，渺小的人类……”恶魔低声重复着。“跑吧，这样才更有趣。”‘我猜也是’V暗想，拐到一个暗巷，冲到尽头，有一个空仓库。很好，起码找到战斗的地方了。

‘ _V，你没法长时间召唤我们_ 。’Griffon提醒道。握紧手杖，他看恶魔从旁边的建筑物上跳下来。看上去像一只夜晚过得很糟糕的蜥蜴，拿着电锯狞笑着走过来。魔鸟的警告没什么用，他们没法避免战斗，而且V不想败给这种垃圾货色。

“放不放弃对我来说都一样。”恶魔低吟。“真是柔软的小东西，我该怎么下口？咬一点下去应该不会激怒那帮家伙。你觉得呢，漂亮的小家伙？是一只手臂？还是一条腿？”

‘ _恶，他们能不能换换剧本，这都说烂了_ 。’Griffon哀叹，V十分赞成。

“‘ _苹果树从不问山毛榉如何生长,狮子从不问斑马如何觅食_ 。’”手杖点地，V觉得自己能召唤使魔们五分钟左右……或许可以试试大家伙。

“嗯，也许是你的舌头，或者漂亮的眼睛。”突然恶魔遭受猛烈的攻击——是被暗影的尾巴切进身体。被使魔送下地狱的时候，恶魔脸上困惑的表情十分可笑。知道V没有足够的能量，所以暗影没有浪费时间，选择了直击要害。V慢慢接近倒在血泊中的恶魔。

“谁派你来的？”V问道，“既然不是Mundus和Urizen，那谁还参与进来了？”恶魔伸手想抓住他，被闪开了。换了个拿手杖的姿势，V举起它刺入恶魔的头颅，微弱的能量顺着手杖流入体内。这些远远不够，可好在是个不错的开始。接下来无论有什么在等着，他至少有反抗的机会。深吸一口气，尽管头晕得险些跪倒在地，他还是转身离开了。阎魔刀波动的中心可不是什么好位置，他得赶紧离开，免得被其它恶魔盯上。幸好这次只是低阶的，可下次没准就没这么好运了。

预感到了什么，他迅速转身，避开了那只穿着奇怪甲胄的恶魔，和它胯下应该已经被Dante从人界彻底抹杀的那种马。恶魔转过身，V有种奇怪的感觉，用魔力探知了一下对方。

“我知道你是谁。”V摇摇头，叹气。“Urizen学了不少东西啊，居然模仿 _Mundus_ ，真是想不到。”

“ _V！咱们打不过这家伙_ ！”听到Griffon提醒，V哼了一声，面前裹在盔甲里的恶魔无论如何都不会轻易让他离开的。

“那就快点结束。”举起一只手，他打了个响指。


	29. Chapter 29

Nero体内沉睡的恶魔正跟他们任性的队友玩‘你追我找’，随行的Dante不得不耐住性子。没有批评的意思，只是年轻人找得有些艰难，总是无法确定V的行踪。他还在努力尝试，可一直在旁边等待的恶魔猎人情绪就糟糕多了，尤其是现在，他们刚又换了个寻找的方向。

Dante现在时间充裕得可以完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，但他宁可不要。

说实话，虽然他明白一切的起因和产生的影响，但总觉得憋屈。想到自己犯的错，他更难受了。

暂且不提V那‘糟糕的大秘密’，黑发诗人一直都很容易被惊扰，即便最有利的情况下，也永远准备好脚底抹油开溜。V总是在算计和权衡利弊。从绿眼睛诗人踏入Devil May Cry的门开始，和Dante的交流就总脱不开‘我可以自己来，带你只是以防万一’的暗示。

多么奇妙的开端。当初V还是一个不幸卷进来的第三方，Dante不明白他和那些事的联系，只是略微知晓他跟Vergil的回归有关。恶魔猎人以为哥哥又在策划特米尼格魔塔那样的大事，V是要去阻止，所以才叩开Dante的大门。这个说法当初很快就被接受了。但现在想起来，却有些说不通。为什么V想杀死Urizen？如果他们真是Vergil的人魔两面，召唤师难道不会承受恐怖的后果吗？难道想让Dante削弱Urizen，方便他将其收为使魔吗？如果V的计划不是将Vergil带回来，那为什么不直接走开、永远不再回来？即便没有哥特风美少年知会，Qliphoth一旦被Urizen召唤出来，Dante总会发觉。如果V想获得自由，就该直接跑走。世界那么大，以他的能力总能隐藏在人群中，糊弄过Mundus的赏金猎人们。不对，Mundus是后来才加入进来，黑发人也很惊讶，更不可能提前将魔帝列入他的计划内。

所以Urizen是他唯一的威胁，那为什么留在这里？只要离开红墓镇附近，他总能活下去。可他却选择来找恶魔猎人，甚至直接挡了Urizen的路。Dante想知道原因。

难道是跟Urizen有关？没有自己帮忙，他们俩就不能断开某种联系？

Dante想的脑袋疼，甚至忍不住自责，昨晚之前为什么从没思考过那种可能性？从一开始，所有的迹象都在表明，甚至V也好几次差点在身上写‘这就是Vergil’。自己究竟是有多瞎，才总以为Vergil远在天边，却忽略了就站在身边的V？而诗人又从Vergil身上继承了多少？明显他拥有不少记忆，包括困在Mundus手下的那些年。那间阁楼更是铁证，V也提过兄弟两人的关系。

“ _我愚蠢地让他成为了我的敌人，现在我已经失去他了_ 。”

这是V的……不，Vergil的道歉，曾经Dante不惜掏心掏肺也想听的话，真被说出来的时候，他却在生V的气。为什么他们永远都学不会？这就是他们的命运吗？反反复复的悲剧和折磨，他们最终形同陌路。二十年了，Dante还是留不住Vergil的任何一个形态，也没有特殊的魔法能让哥哥停留下来。

“ _我可以在眨眼间出现在世界上的任何角落，弟弟，可我还在这里_ 。” _Vergil曾这么不带情绪地说_ _过_ _，冷冰冰_ _的表情丝毫_ _不影响他的俊美。“难道对你来说毫无意义吗？_ ”

那时候的他不觉得有什么，所以有一天Vergil再也回不来了。然后Dante见到了他，却没认出来，于是又失去了哥哥。

这次V站在面前……而Dante _依旧_ 不知道……所以再次失去了他。

Dante一直觉得V和Vergil既相似又不同，又怎么可能会联想到他们是同一个？V身上确实带着Vergil的影子，聪明、精于计算，还总把真话层层掩盖；可他们却那么不同。V拥有他哥哥很久之前的年轻时代、回到Dante身边之前就丢掉了的、对外界的好奇心和柔软的人性。黑发人举着自己的诗集，假装整个世界带来的痛苦都没影响到他。也不喜欢披萨，更没吃过热狗，他甚至可以把吃草莓的愉悦表现得像叛逆一样。

V太像 _人类，_ Vergil可从来不这样，哪怕Dante动手、伸爪子想把那一面挖掘出来。V是Vergil最憎恨的，Dante不可能从他身上看到太多哥哥的影子。他又不是心理医生，就是心理医生听他们吐槽5分钟那些操蛋的人生经历，也只会尖叫着跑出去好吗？

那，如果一切都是谎言呢？如果这只是伪装，为了让Nero和Dante喜爱Vergil这一部分而忘记他造成的伤害？如果到了最后，Vergil分出了人性面只是谎言呢？现在一切线索都找齐了，不难猜出Vergil的目的是什么，但Dante不懂他为什么要做这么蠢的事情。阎魔刀可以用来分隔 _人界和魔界_ ，谁会没事去想‘切在身上是什么效果’？他是怎么切的？直上直下？一半一半？人性和恶魔面？难道是部分融合的？V的一部分依然在Urizen体内，反之一样？普通人可不能像V一样利用恶魔的能量，最可能的就是切的时候没有完美分开这两部分。

或者切的像阴阳符号那样？两个个体依然有一小部分在对方身上，就像从前的Dante和Vergil。

操，时间是不是太充裕了，他都想到这儿了。阎魔刀怎么办到的有什么关系？现在的重点是V还没找到，身体虚弱、没人保护，Nero和他需要抓紧时间。

努力让思绪回到现实的Dante忍不住想了最后一个问题，如果V不想回到Vergil体内怎么办？Dante有什么权利让他这么做？两位恶魔猎人有发言权吗？V还是第三方的时候，要求他们将Vergil置之不理，他们俩还有拒绝的理由。毕竟Dante的哥哥、Nero的父亲的最终命运怎么能让V决定？

可现在不一样，一切都复杂到缠绕不清。V _就是_ Vergil，也不想把原身带回来。所以说Vergil永远回不来了？Dante再也见不到哥哥了？如果这么多年来都得不到自己半身的消息，他没准还能接受；但在V说哥哥回来了，还揭穿了他的心事之后？太残忍了。Dante甚至有点希望V从没说过Urizen的由来，那样他或许还能靠那份痛苦的希冀撑过来，等着和哥哥重聚的那一天。

“他在这边。”Nero终于确定了，恶魔猎人不再神游，点点头跟了上去。

他们得跟V好好谈谈，虽然并不容易。

——————————————————————

终于击败雷骑士胯下那只令人不快的生物，V在最后时刻从它身上汲取了能量，却不足以稳操胜券。他和那个穿甲胄的恶魔都消耗太大，好在对方出于恐惧选择了后退。

还没来得及感受胜利的喜悦，战场的另一边传来掌声。V转头就看到站在废墟上的两只恶魔。他握紧手杖，魔宠们凑到旁边守护着他。

Malphas在怒吼，三张脸上泛着对主人的人类半身的怒火。看到她旁边的恶魔，V觉得自己浑身的血都冻上了，那个篡位者——Urizen。

这里不像在墓地举行仪式的地方，V根本无处藏身，更无路可逃。Vergil的恶魔面向前一步，从高处一跃而下，大地都有些颤抖。自从原身分出他们俩之后，这还是V第一次见到完整的另一半，他的恐惧却依然如初。

“Vitale。”Urizen站直身体，V用力捏了捏手杖。

“Urizen，”想不到他的声音还能如此平静。Urizen看向裹住那位‘迷人恶魔’的盔甲。

“你很厉害，”他又看着V。“这样利用恶魔之力，有趣。”他向前迈了一步。诗人反射性后退一点，不禁暗自唾弃自己的可悲和虚弱，还把恐惧暴露给了Vergil Sparda愤怒的化身。“你在害怕。”恶魔面觉得 _有意思_ ，V的恐惧给了他嘲讽的机会。“我甚至没对你伸手。”

“出于自卫的本能，我恐怕不会给你这个机会。”黑发诗人呛声。“因为我不想死。”Urizen哼了一声。

“所以你逃走了。”

“只是 _战略性撤退_ 。”V纠正，Urizen敢笑，他就动手。“你觉得我会就那么耐心的等你把我踩碎？我知道你一直想这么干。”甩甩头。“原谅我， _兄弟_ ，我觉得离开才是最好的。”

“看来你对那晚发生的一切都很有把握，”恶魔顿了顿。“我和你都不再是 _他_ ，你最好能记住。”他走近一步，V这次没有后退，但暗影与Griffon愈发不安，毕竟他们加起来都毫无胜算。“杀了你，并没有意义。”V用眼神示意他少说废话，‘你到底想干什么？’。“来吧，Vitale，跟我一起离开。”恶魔转向Malphas，似乎 _希望_ V能跟过去。

“不。”被坚定地拒绝，Urizen慢慢转身。“我不会跟你走。”

“你已经像我预想的一样，离开了Dante。”恶魔说道。“除了我身边，你无处可去。”

“回你身边？咱们从被创造开始就一直是分开的，对我来说，没有‘回去’。”

“Mundus还在虎视眈眈，Vitale。”Urizen居然在提醒他，这样友好的氛围让V有点惊讶。“跟着我。”

“你居然还提他，有意思。”诗人挑衅。“你模仿得真好。”抬起手杖，示意那边的雷骑士。“真的，咱们的旧主应该挺欣慰的，你学到了他的手段。”恶魔的怒吼让V的心跳漏了两拍。

“我会 _杀死_ Mundus。”Urizen冷静的面具碎了，怒火让他变得吓人。“我要把他从那劣质的王座上 _扯下来_ ，再让他 _彻底消失_ 。我会做到咱们父亲、Dante和 _斯巴达_ 没做到的事。”他终于控制住自己，将愤怒掩藏在暗潮汹涌的湖底，只留湖面一片平静。向前走了一步，他的声音也再次平静友善起来。“加入我，Vitale。用你的力量帮助我。”

“ _加入_ 你？”V语气惊诧。“我为什么要这么做？为什么是我？我，一个他从来都想抛弃的、毫无价值的人类灵魂。”

“你一直将我当做他，兄弟。”Urizen说道。“跟我来，咱们一起杀了他。咱们一起，就能做到父亲因为 _太弱_ 而做不到的事。”这样甜言蜜语的哄骗诱惑力十足。“尽管咱们是分开的，却能比他更强大。”

“如果原身都无法击败他，你为什么觉得咱们可以？Dante和斯巴达没完成的事情，你为什么觉得咱们能成功？”

“我会吃掉那颗果实。”Urizen回答。“我将无比强大。”

“当心点，尽管你说自己不是他，却越来越像了。”V点破。“渴望更多的力量。到底有多少才算足够？又有什么好处？到底什么时候能满足？”

“难道你不渴望力量？不会心痒难耐？”恶魔把问题抛了回来，V轻轻点头，承认自己也有同样的欲望。“加入我，Vitale，我会给你想要的力量。”V没有说话。“我不需要 _整颗_ 果实，来吧兄弟，我会与你分享。”

“什么？”V惊讶地脱口而出，有点困惑。“为什么？”

“你的躯体太羸弱，连我都看得出你的负担太重。不需要这样，我可以让你变强大，然后咱们一起杀死Mundus。”V看着对方伸向自己的巨大手掌。“来吧，Vitale。”

“大诗人……想想你要干什么！”Griffon的声音在耳边炸响，黑发人才发现自己向前走了一点。“你不能相信这家伙！”

“我知道你跟我一样憎恨Mundus，”恶魔继续诱惑。“加入我。”‘ _我知道你跟我一样憎恨Mundus_ ’在V脑中挥之不去。确实，他对那位魔王又恨又怕。想起黑骑士受制于人的那些年，杀死Mundus的那部分计划对他来说是个相当甜蜜的诱惑。

好似Qliphoth的果实一样甜蜜。

这个念头让他停下了。

“…我…不能。”他看向Urizen。“你说得对，我确实憎恨Mundus，时时刻刻都想让他消失。”恶魔不太明白V的意思。“……可我不再觉得自己的恨意和报复需要牺牲成千上万条无辜性命。”诗人摇摇头，退了回去。“我不赞成这样的计划。”

“他毁了我们。”

“不，是 _咱们_ 毁了自己。”V寸步不让。“只是 _咱们_ ，Mundus不过是趁虚而入。我看清了，是咱们一手造成了自己的分崩离析，与别人无关，更不该让其他人类为了咱们的愚蠢和傲慢付出代价。”他摇摇头。“咱们已经对整个世界造成不少伤害，我不会再做同样的事。”

“所以…就为了 _人类_ _，_ 你要背弃我？”V分辨不出Urizen是困惑还是愤怒，但总觉得这样的场面仿佛旧日重现。当初Dante选择了坚持父亲的信念，为了保护人类而与Vergil背道而驰的时候，原身也有相似的困惑，明明他才是世界上最爱弟弟的人。“你想让历史重演？”啊，看来Urizen跟他想到一处了。双方诡异的安静了下来，直到Urizen再次开口。“我不想跟你争执，Vitale。”

“可我不会加入你的计划，”V感到抱歉，也许他的语气也出卖了他。“我不能就这么眼睁睁看着你为了力量去 _屠戮_ 人类。”

“是为了目标获取力量而已。”Urizen说道。“不是为了虚名，而是要永远阻止Mundus。难道这不值得他们的牺牲吗？”V看看他，又后退一步。

“……去问那个眼睁睁看着家园被毁、耳边响着自己惨叫的孩子吧。”V的情绪可没那么平静。“当他站在家园的灰烬中，去问问他，用这样的地狱换你的复仇，值得吗？”


	30. Chapter 30

Nero总觉得被Dante捉弄了，有点委屈。他又不是罗盘，能随时定位某位容貌姣好的诗人。现在他只能凭感觉不停换方向，可问题是踪迹已经越来越淡了。

旁边的混蛋根本就 _指望不上_ ，只会说‘相信自己的直觉’、“别压抑自己的本能”之类的屁话。Nero根本就不想反抗本能，只想找到V，搞清楚他跟Dante之间的屁事。然后想办法解决问题，等他们再度拧成一股绳，就去揍Urizen一顿。

 _一起去_ 。

最后，Nero无法再定位V待过的位置，所谓的感觉更派不上用场。他害怕失去能找到V的希望。如果搞砸了这件事，未来只会一团糟。

这时候，不远处突然传来雷暴般的巨响。Nero和Dante对视一眼，二段跳到旁边的屋顶，宽阔的视野方便了他们寻找出事地点。

看到黑发召唤师的那一刻，Nero终于松了口气。下面战斗的场面犹如中世纪竞技的再现。V站在后方，指挥两只魔宠对付那个未知生物。Nero突然发现自己只见过容貌姣好的黑发人读诗，但从没见过他战斗。看来V并不只是在闲暇时读诗，亲眼看到黑发人在被体型差巨大的恶魔攻击的时候念诗，Nero只想叹气。

找个合适的时间和地点吧，V。被骑马的恶魔用长矛攻击，可不是好时机。

年轻人本来想跳下去帮忙，却被人捉住肩膀。过了一会儿他才反应过来，转头看Dante。

“什么鬼？”恶魔猎人的回应是摇摇头，做了个‘嘘’的手势。

“让他自己应付。”这个回答Nero觉得Dante疯了。“认真的，kid。让他自己应付。”

“咱们紧赶慢赶来这儿却袖手旁观？”年轻人问道。

“V可不是受难公主，不需要两个恶魔猎人每次都冲过去为他而战。”Dante低头看战场。Nero虽然知道这话没错，却有些不悦。“如果在他不需要的时候冲出去，他会生气的。咱们等着就行，完事了就带他回去。要是需要帮忙，咱们再下去。所以，咱们现在看着就行。”Nero又观察了一会儿战况，才后退一点，坐了下去。估计V真的受到攻击，Dante不仅不会拦着Nero跳下去，甚至可能一改现在随心所欲的姿势，用更快的速度冲出去。

“他实力不错。”Dante嘟哝，Nero听那只烦人的傻鸟愉快地发出响亮的战吼，像宙斯的神宠一样招来雷电。而大猫变成了非常奇怪的生物，像是……张开的血盆大口，能让Nero做噩梦的那种，随后又变成类似忍者武器的形状，好似自地狱而来的飞镖。

……真的很像。

“它们居然这么厉害。”年轻人轻声说道 。

“我也没想到，起码可以做个参考。”恶魔猎人点点头，Nero看到V靠近战圈，颇具表演天赋地合上诗集，一只手举到空中打个响指。在奇妙低回声里，熟悉的黑发变成了纯白色，另一只恶魔像彗星一样飞速砸进战场。它站起来了，周遭一片混乱。

“啊，有意思。”Dante自言自语，接收到Nero困惑的眼神，他摇摇头，用眼神示意‘等会儿告诉你。’年轻人内心的小本本又狠狠地记上了一笔，反正Dante还要解答他很多问题。看来V一共与三只魔宠签了契约？Nero重新衡量着黑发人的战斗力，至少在Trish之上，比Lady差点。操，看看被三只魔宠狠揍的那个恶魔，估计它们也会给他带来不少麻烦。

当然，不是觉得V能 _赢_ 过他，只是诗人应该不会那么容易就被打趴下。

此时那只巨大生物的单目发出一束巨大的 _激光_ ，Dante被挑起了兴致，Nero觉得那家伙甚至想来桶爆米花。他刚摇摇头，就突然被按住双肩，不得不蹲下。正要询问，Dante迅速捂住他的嘴。顺着对方的视线，他看到另一边开了一个传送门。一只丑到极点的鸡……顶着一只三个头的恶魔？看到出现的第二只恶魔，Nero后颈寒毛直竖。V刚结束中古嘉年华模仿秀，正在调整呼吸，似乎并不知道又多了新的围观者。两位恶魔猎人对视一眼，战场上V已经毁掉了那匹马。

第二只恶魔开始鼓掌，吸引了V的注意力之后，跳进战场。Nero想出去帮忙，却被Dante紧紧抓住衣领。被狠瞪了一眼之后，他冲年轻人摇摇头。

“Vitale。”Nero可没猜到V的名字是这个词。V的声音让他集中了注意。

“Urizen。”

等会， _那就是_ Urizen？他们一直在找的家伙？Dante的哥哥？哦，看来好容貌都被恶魔猎人抢走了。Nero觉得自己的手臂又开始疼，很想打开湛蓝玫瑰的保险栓，冲那家伙的脸来一枪。

V接下来说的那句话，让Nero更加惊讶。

“原谅我， _兄弟_ ，我觉得离开才是最好的。”兄弟？Urizen是V的 _兄弟_ ？等等，那不是Dante的哥哥吗？也是他爸？想起之前看到的白发，Nero有点理不清状况。

所以V也是斯巴达的一员？这就是所谓的秘密？那他为什么要逃走？现在到底TM怎么回事？

——————————————————

看着Vergil的两个部分交流很有意思，两人之间弥漫着令人不解的奇怪气氛。他们理智又彬彬有礼地交流着，却随时可能撕破脸。

Urizen似乎能跟Vergil一样熟练切换情绪。Dante知道的就不止一次，他哥哥从国王对话般的优雅，骤然转变到为了节省时间想削去敌方头颅的态度。现在，类似的画面又要上演。

Nero急着想‘揍对方一顿’，却被Dante牢牢按住。恶魔猎人没法开口，正在尽全力隐藏两人的能量波动，防止被战场上的双方发觉他们在偷听。现在，只要Nero不说不动，正在说话的两个就不会注意到他们。那只丑极了的女恶魔，和那位刚被打败、散发着Trish气息的骑士都在聚精会神地盯着黑发召唤师。

说起来，他得在出事儿之前赶快解决骑士的问题；但现在还不是时候。说起来虽然没人会信，可Dante这些年已经开始擅长等待。

“你一直将我当做他，兄弟。”Urizen又开口了，恶魔猎人有点好奇，下面那俩为什么要自称兄弟。难道真觉得他们自己是Vergil的孩子，而不是阎魔刀创造的产物吗？还是在暗暗嘲讽Vergil和Dante曾经的关系？他们很开心地把自己当双生子了？虽然不太觉得讽刺，但还是挺伤人的。“跟我来，咱们一起杀了他。咱们一起，就能做到父亲因为 _太弱_ 而做不到的事。”……幸好Vergil不在，不然听到这话的下一秒就怒火冲天了……“尽管咱们是分开的，却能比他更强大。”

老天，这是失心疯了吗？分开的两半居然觉得能比原身更厉害？话说Vergil自己的人魔两面到底吵了多少回？Dante知道他哥出于别人不明白的原因，一直憎恨自己的人类面，但是 _操_ 。这也太令人闻之落泪了。

“我会吃掉那颗果实，我将无比强大。”啊，来了，Vergil做任何操蛋事情的原动力，更多、更多的力量。他不计代价，甚至不介意从Dante身上跨过去。所以恶魔猎人该怎么办？到底该怎么劝恶魔面别去种那棵该死的树？他可从来没成功把Vergil从力量的诱惑前拽回来过。当初V才一直警告他别把Urizen当Vergil，是因为还讲道理的部分就坐在他面前……可为什么除此之外 _什么都不告诉他们_ ？

“当心点，尽管你说自己不是他，却越来越像了。”等会……他们俩拿Vergil当 _侮辱_ 对方的形容词吗？那些像原身的行为就这么被嘲讽了？……哦，Verge。“渴望更多的力量。”嗯，确实是他哥哥的作风……听到V有些 _失望_ 的语气，Dante惊讶地皱眉。“到底有多少才算足够？又有什么好处？到底什么时候能满足？”

V真的这么说了？还是Dante因为太过期待出现幻觉了？Vergil的人性居然看到了追求力量的弊端，还背弃了原身的一贯想法、质疑从前的作为？

恶魔猎人瞬间对Vergil的人性面充满了期待，V居然明白力量无法填补一切；但当Urizen给出了一部分果实力量的承诺，V——Vitale是吧？总比 _Gilver_ 强点——之前的坚持就被抛到九霄云外，还向恶魔面靠近一点。Dante十分失望地垂下头，看来就如Vergil的其他形态，V也做出了同样的糟糕选择。看来这样的结果无法改变，他会一直像追寻无法获得之物一样追寻力量。

操。

V要是加入了Urizen，一切都更复杂了。在得到被许诺的果实之前，V肯定对Dante和Nero的劝说无动于衷。毕竟他的另一半已经为他奉上了想要的一切：力量、Mundus的死亡等等。

“…我…不能。”听到V的声音，Dante惊讶地抬起脑袋。“你说得对，我确实憎恨Mundus，时刻都想让他消失……可我不再觉得自己的恨意和报复需要牺牲成千上万条无辜性命。”恶魔猎人屏住呼吸，心跳 也加快了。“我不赞成这样的计划。”

“他毁了我们。”

“不，是 _咱们_ 毁了自己。”V呛了回去，虽然不想承认这就是事实，但他还是跟恶魔解释。“只是 _咱们_ ，Mundus不过是趁虚而入。我看清了，是咱们一手造成了自己的分崩离析，与别人无关，更不该让其他人类为了咱们的愚蠢和傲慢付出代价。”他摇摇头。“咱们已经对整个世界造成不少伤害，我不会再做同样的事。”

“所以…就为了 _人类_ ，你要背弃我？”Urizen难以置信，这可不是他祭出Qliphoth果实这张王牌所期待的反应。“你想让历史重演？”回忆起自己和哥哥吵得最厉害 _那次_ ，悲剧的结局让Dante心口一疼。“我不想跟你争执，Vitale。”

“可我不会加入你的计划，我不能就这么眼睁睁看着你为了力量去 _屠戮_ 人类。”V回答道。Dante有些庆幸自己蹲着的时候按着Nero的肩膀，不然真的会被 _这番话_ 震惊得坐在地上。

“是为了完成目标去获取力量而已。”Urizen继续用甜蜜的诱饵劝说。“不是为了虚名，而是要永远阻止Mundus。难道这不值得他们的牺牲吗？”Dante看到V明显后退一点。

“……去问那个眼睁睁看着家园被毁、耳边响着自己惨叫的孩子吧。当他站在家园的灰烬中，去问问他，用这样的地狱换你的复仇，值得吗？”

 _天哪，Vergil_ 。这个小细节让Dante忍不住细思。说实话，他并不知道那天哥哥身上发生了什么，只记得他不在屋里，他们的母亲还没找到他就被恶魔袭击而亡。Dante不得不一个人跑走，身边空荡荡的，家人全都不在身边了，他尽力活了下来，虽然经常觉得这样还不如死了。他们兄弟从来把那天当做禁忌话题，他从不知道哥哥究竟经历了什么，这个令人心疼的细节给了他一部分答案。那时候的他们都那么小，到底怎么得罪了命运之神，才让这些发生在他们身上？

“我不会因此退缩。”Urizen说道。

“我知道，没指望说服你。”V点点头。“可我……不会跟你走。”

“别像Dante一样，被人性遮住眼，Vitale。”听到恶魔面提起自己，Dante差点抬头出声抗议。“只要Mundus还有一口气，所有人都别想平安。”Urizen伸手示意。“Mundus的降临会带来数十亿的死亡，牺牲一万人就能制止他，哪个结果更仁慈点？”

“或许……不能光看结果。”V思索起来。“而是在于你选择的方法。咱们也许从来没明白过。”


	31. Chapter 31

残破的战场寂静下来。Urizen在静静地严肃考虑如何回应。说实话，在此之前V可从没想过他们居然能聊聊。

按之前的预测，Urizen很可能直接抽走他身上的阎魔刀碎片，从此一切尽在掌握、前路再无坎坷。V实在想不到他们还能平心静气地讨论未来，Urizen甚至想和Vergil抛弃的人性成为盟友。在此之前要是有人告诉V，他们的会面是这样子，他能把那人嘲讽得无地自容。

最有意思的就是，尽管V被恶魔的提议弄了个措手不及，Urizen也一样不了解如何应付站在眼前的人性化身。显然他们都对彼此进行了错误的假设。

尽管同样来自Vergil，两人之间依然有不可逾越的鸿沟，无论如何接近都无法弥补。

“ _尽管咱们是分开的，却能比他更强大_ 。”恶魔面简直白日做梦，这份希冀也是他们之间的阻隔。虽然Urizen提出了邀请，可他们作为人魔两面无论是在完整时还是割裂后，都不可能完全相容。

V不想明说，更不想让另一面知道的是……他无法否认自己一直在被对方吸引，甚至可以说是渴望，不知道Urizen有没有相同的感受。也许是他们残破的灵魂想要修正自己，不愿再当劣质的模仿，想要再次合二为一。

“……你心软了。”恶魔终于打破了平静，比起嘲笑，V觉得对方似乎是被勾起好奇心。“也许吧。”V笑着歪了歪头，调整了一下手杖，撑好自己。他现在有点精疲力尽，想找个地方坐下休息会儿，当然现在肯定不行。即使没有Urizen在旁边虎视眈眈，就算今天他能安全离开——可他该去哪儿找安全的地方？他甚至没发觉自己一直在想念那间阁楼，那时候Dante和Nero在隔壁，Griffon和暗影就蜷在身边。那里已经不再是备选项，真是好笑。

“我之前没想到。”Urizen承认。

“我觉得你可以归因于我是他人性凝成的血肉，”V开了个玩笑。“自然会带着柔软的一面。”Vergil从不觉得自己有柔软的一面，一直觉得自己能摧毁一切阻碍。他唯一承认的弱点就是自己的弟弟。无论Mundus将他拆得如何残破，都没法对Dante下死手。Urizen被逗得微微弯起嘴角，“那咱们只有一个问题需要解决——接下来怎么办？”

看来平静的时光比V想象中短。即便Urizen之前一直很温和，但危险从未远离。V之前一直在警惕，现在对方一声微微叹息就让他寒毛直竖。暗影低吼一声，提醒他它们的存在。

可这样的安抚根本不能让他放心下来。魔宠们虽然会为了V毫不犹豫地冲过去去对付Urizen，但那无异于让它们送死。当初去找Dante是有原因的，毕竟无论出于被迫还是自保，他拼全力攻击，也没法给眼前的恶魔造成一点皮外伤。

“你不会跟着我？”Urizen的问题像暴风雨的前奏。V同恶魔面一样，也思索了一下问题才回答。

“如果你唯一的目的是杀死Mundus，那我没有异议。”他小心措辞。“但只要你坚持Qliphoth的部分，我就不会参与。要是你真想与我携手，那我需要你的保证，保证你不会罔顾人命；这样，我也可以向你保证，倾尽全力、付出生命，我也会帮你完成目标。”V摇摇头。“但说实话……我还是担心你会有意无意欺骗我，来达成目的。”

“你怀疑我？”Urizen问道。“怀疑我的提议？”

“对果实的部分，我毫不怀疑。”诗人摇摇头。“可你一心想用Qliphoth果实，让我不得不多想。不止这一种办法能达成目标，为什么你这么执着？真正的原因你是不是瞒着我……甚至在欺骗自己？”

“你所说的‘办法’不过是权宜之计。”恶魔回答。“告诉我，怎么才能彻底杀死他，简单的封印可不能防止他归来作乱。”

“给我点时间，我可以为你提供更多选择。”V说道。

“没时间了，Vitale。”Urizen回答。“Mundus已经醒来，还开始寻找我们。已经没时间了。”即便V不想承认，也不得不承认这话没错。“你觉得他会对咱们仁慈吗，Vitale？你忘了谁在黑暗中蛰伏？Dante _不明状况_ 所以短视，可你不是他。 _咱们_ 不是他。”

“咱们的确不是他。”V努力压下被Urizen唤起的黑暗回忆。“可我担心，你变得越来越像Mundus。”举起手掌示意裹着Trish的骑士铠甲。“你的新玩具让我恶心，兄弟。他们太像之前的黑骑士。”

“这是必要的。”Urizen看看雷骑士。

“必要？”V唾弃这个词，“那样的用法 _从来不是_ 必要，还是你不记得了？”

“我记得。”恶魔回答。“全部都记得。”

“真的？你记得？真让我惊讶，毕竟你已经开始用这种手段了。”V讽刺他。“这种可悲的东西，难道你就要用他们来达成目的吗？ _我_ 已经打败了他，难道你觉得他们对Dante来说不是小菜一碟吗？”

“本来就没打算长久使用。”Urizen看着依旧蜷缩着的雷骑士。

“那为什么要制造出来？浪费能量？”V困惑地歪头。

“ _你_ 难道忘了？”恶魔把问题抛了回来。“你跑向他的时候有多快，难道忘了他曾经抛下我们？”诗人反应了一会儿才理解对方的意思。Mundus是将敌人转变成自己的玩具，而Urizen是在 _报复_ 。

看来负面情绪并不只由V承受，Urizen也因为遭受背叛而怒气难平，这就是他这么做的原因。

“没，”V垂下头。“可那已经是好久之前了。”他看向雷骑士，眼中闪过一丝哀伤。何必提醒他？他宁可将那东西当做像Mundus一样任性傲慢的爱好。“所以这才是你的真正目的？”他问道。“一个提醒？一个惩罚？”目光看向恶魔面。“还是两种都是？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我觉得他不会懂，也不明白你是在愤怒。”诗人轻声叹息。Dante怎么可能知道他们看他转身离去、跪在那个人偶面前乞求和 _哭泣_ 时的心情？拿着 _他们的_ 护身符，放在她身上。Vergil在他心中不值一哂，甚至不想为之停驻一秒。他居然转身去找那个刚认识了几小时的人造魔物。

Vergil忍不住要怀疑Dante是否像自己一样爱着兄弟？难道是他多想了？可Dante怎么能任由身体还没凉透的孪生兄弟倒落尘埃，不再回头看一眼，反而去为哀悼那个人偶？他一直没机会问出口，而现在这场战斗给了他答案。

“所以这就是你轻而易举地抛下我们之后，做出的选择？”

“我已经不在Dante身边，”V身心俱疲。“但我不是选择了他，而是选择帮整个世界远离你我心知肚明的那些黑暗。我只是选择了人类。”

“只要开口，你就能得到全世界。”Urizen和V一样不想再谈过去的话题。“只要我成为魔王，就能给你想要的一切。我会从Mundus手中夺过王座，统治魔界是咱们与生俱来的权利。即便你不想和我一起统治魔界，只要你高兴，我将把人界双手奉上。”

“你误会了。”V叹息着摇头。“我不想 _统治_ 人类，只是在人间 _跟_ 他们一起生活，而不是要高他们一等。”这么说有点奇怪。“我真的不会要求更多。”

“Dante的短视影响了你。”Urizen的不悦和失望让V感到好笑。“还有修正你的时间。”

“我有点不祥的预感。”诗人笑不出来了。“所以咱们友好的谈话结束了？”

“嗯。”恶魔抬头给Malphas一个眼神，女恶魔走进打开的传送门。Griffon飞速现身，在她完全走出来之前抓着伸出手臂的V离开。“没必要继续抵抗，Vitale。你的能量不多了，除了耍这种小把戏，还能做什么。”女恶魔和雷骑士走过来，被魔鸟放开的诗人握紧手杖。

“额…这…有点不妙啊，V。”Griffon的提醒毫无用处。

“我不会和你走。”V深吸一口气，站直身体。Urizen看他的眼神像在看一个固执己见的孩子。诗人的确固执，谁也没法逼迫他放弃自己的坚持；恶魔更是打定主意，不会顾及V想要自由的意愿。

“看来轮到我们登场了。”听到熟悉的声音，V松了一口气的同时，瞬间浑身冰冷。Dante挡在了他和Urizen之间。

——————————————————

对于一个奉行‘先断别人手——再自言自语’的恶魔来说，Urizen跟V聊的时间真是 _太长了_ 。他们提了不少有用的信息，但Nero实在听不明白。有太多涉及过去的内容，像密码一样让他费解。只有Dante才会偶尔因为某些内容惊讶不已。说实话，年轻人越来越厌烦这种只有自己才一头雾水的情况，这TM都什么事？那俩人到底在说什么？

他只知道那俩人在讨论什么谋杀成千上万条人命的计划；不得不承认Urizen和V之间有股奇怪的气场。他们俩都不知道该怎么和对方交流，但一直都在尽量避免冲突。只是偶尔会提及Dante，虽然恶魔猎人本人可能并不记得那些事，也不了解状况。

哦，也许Dante明白，所以才想和V谈谈，不过召唤师抢先一步逃离了住处，来见自己的 _兄弟_ Urizen。可是有点说不通啊，比如他俩的关系。Urizen是Vergil对吧？Dante的哥哥，Nero的父亲，可Urizen跟V是兄弟？难道斯巴达的双子还有个兄弟？还是有什么更复杂的原因？

“ _我觉得你可以归因于我是他人性凝成的血肉_ 。”

什么意思？他们所谓的‘他’到底是谁？

Urizen为了让V加入，提出了共同统治全世界的建议，被拒绝了。他们友好的谈话结束，恶魔枉顾V的意愿，命令那只骑着丑鸡的女士带走他。终于，Dante松手站了起来；夸张地站起身，从高处跳到任性的诗人前面。Nero也跟了上去，跳到V身后，堵住那个恶魔开传送门抓走诗人的全部路径。

“Dante，”V果然有点恼怒。Nero不明白Urizen跟V谈话泄露出来的内容，可恶魔猎人知道。“你……来多久了？”

“哦，比你希望的要长点，亲爱的。”Dante扭头假笑，还眨了眨眼。回头看着恶魔。“嘿，小子，终于见到你了。我很受伤啊，你居然没来拜访我，甚至都不通知一下。早知道我就去恶魔航空公司接你了。”

“ _Dante_ 。”Urizen刚跟V聊天时可不这样，Nero感觉得出他的愤怒与憎恨。恶魔站直身体，狠狠盯着面前的恶魔猎人。

“Jackpot。”Dante说道。V被这蠢话逗笑了，这是他今天第几次笑了？Urizen则有点愤怒地走过来，Nero紧张地做好战斗的准备……。

“不……现在还不到咱们的时间。”恶魔居然停住了脚步。“很快，但不是现在。”听起来像是个威胁。

“为什么不是现在？”恶魔猎人语气轻快地挑衅。“这个地方不错，挺开阔，还没有麻烦的路人挡道。”他走来走去，评估这片区域。

“还不到时间。”Urizen回答。“到时候你会知道的。”

“我猜猜，某种巨大的魔界产物肆意破坏别人房子，让HOA（屋主协会）怒气冲天的时候？孩子，之前有人已经这么干过了。与其重蹈覆辙，不如咱们坐下来谈谈。你说呢？”

“我跟你没什么可谈的。”

“我不这么觉得。”Dante反驳。“你想杀Mundus，我和V也一样。Nero想找个人揍一顿，所以应该也想让Mundus死。似乎是个不错的开始，咱们谈谈吧。没准能达成共识。”

“我不需要 _你_ 帮忙。”Urizen冷笑的样子，让Nero想起教廷那些趾高气昂的主教和骑士们。

“谁知道呢，孩子。园艺只是个爱好，不是‘掌握整个世界’的途径。”恶魔猎人一点都不受对方情绪影响，双手插进口袋，晃晃双脚。“对付那个混蛋，咱们可以选择不让人类四处逃跑尖叫、事后还需要清理的方法。”

“你什么都不知道。”Urizen依然在冷笑，目光盯向Dante和V。Nero靠近一点，以防万一。

“他跟我们走。”恶魔猎人也意识到身后人在紧张，加快了语速。“虽然这么强迫不太好，但该做的我们还得做。”Urizen安静了一会儿，他和V之间紧绷的气氛消散了一点。恶魔后退几步，骑着鸡的女恶魔出现在他身边，扬手在身后开了一个传送门。

“我只需要等待。”Urizen傲慢地挑衅，连Nero都明白他的暗示‘你们还会失去他，我会一直等着’，“希望Vitale来干扰我的时候，别再把自己送进Mundus手里。”说完，他带着女恶魔和雷骑士转身踏入传送门，Dante就这么直挺挺地站了一会儿。

“这个混蛋。”他痛苦地低语。“只能跟柔软的一面说了，对吧Verge？”Dante缓缓转过头，Nero能感觉到他落在V身上的沉重视线。

“Dante，”诗人似乎想辩解什么，却只唤出了那个名字。他们之间肯定有什么，只有Nero不明状况。不过他习惯了，就看其他两人的僵持如何结束。

“ _V_ ，”听到呼唤的诗人紧张地抖一下。“是‘Vitale’，哈？比 _Gilver_ 好一点。”V抖得更厉害了，抓手杖的力道肯定让他难受。

“我不是他。”V轻声辩解。“我们不一样。”Gilver？那TM又是谁？

“哪里‘不一样’？”Dante问。“我有点好奇。”诗人扭头，努力隐藏自己不小心暴露的负面情绪，深吸一口气才看向恶魔猎人。

“事情就是这样，Dante。你知道了，真相。”

“对。”尾音让人有点不快。

“你可以继续使用那个房子，毕竟它属于你。”Nero知道V只是含蓄地表达‘我不打算回去’。Dante恼怒地摇头，嗤笑出声，看来也明白了他的言下之意。

“我该把它当做自己的，对吧？毕竟名字都写在 _房契_ 上了，是吧，V？”Nero震惊地看着Dante，差点没忍住那句‘等会，什么？’。看了恶魔猎人一眼，诗人低下头。“有多久了？”Dante问道。“你买下那栋房子多久了？”

“……第一次在酒吧看到你的时候。”V叹息一声，回答得有点不情不愿。“那时候你不知道他还活着，但他想照顾你，然后准备了那个地方。”Dante挫败地抓抓头发，小声说了句‘操’。

“那为什么不告诉我？”

“他知道你喜欢自由，不想被管制。”V耸耸肩。Dante动摇了，但还是生气。“如果你还需要，我可以继续跟Morrison保持联系，为你们提供帮助。”两人静默下来。

“你想再消失一次？”Dante的语气很随意。

“我可以从旁协助，”诗人回答。“你看到了，我根本打不过Urizen，”虽然有自知之明，但他还是很生气，“我还需要留意其他问题。你和Nero可以专注Qliphoth的威胁，我可以开始帮你处理别的家伙。”他的固执让Nero急得想扯自己的头发，或者干脆拿脑袋撞撞墙。

“可去你的吧。”Dante在男孩做出决定之前，抢先走过去，微蹲下去，把V扛到肩膀上，迈步走回他们的阁楼。

“Dante！”诗人咬牙切齿，被吓到了。手杖不小心掉在有裂缝的地面上，被跟在后面的Nero捡起来。“你以为自己在干什么？”

“回去，然后好好聊聊。”

“太愚蠢了，把我放下来，马上。”

“不行，你失去了行走的权利。”Dante都快唱出来了。“你居然没挣扎一下，不敢置信。”

“Dante！”V依旧不高兴，Dante扛着他走在熙熙攘攘的人群中。Nero觉得这帮普通人居然能无视周遭的混乱也挺神奇的，刚刚V跟雷骑士的战斗也没出现其他围观人员，更没人去调查。现在他们也只是看手机，对周围的事情毫不关心。偶尔有人会看一眼被扛在肩膀上、不停要求下来自己走的V，Dante的回答不外乎就是‘不行’、‘不可能’、“让我想想，不行”，于是人们失去了兴趣，该干什么干什么。“太荒唐了，我能自己走。”

“我说过，你失去了行走的权利。”

“太丢人了，Dante。立刻把我放下来。”V沮丧了，Dante笑嘻嘻地摇头。

“嗯，你最在乎面子了。”他调整了一下姿势，继续向前走，“适应一下吧，不到家，我就不放你下来。”


End file.
